


I Wolf You

by Abelschild



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Former Fuckboy Jon, High School be like!, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jonerys, Smut, Soft Daenerys Targaryen, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelschild/pseuds/Abelschild
Summary: Dany and her family move to The North for a new start, leaving behind a past that she no longer wants to hold on to.She meets the broody Jon Snow when she least expects it and their lives get intertwined ever since.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 178
Kudos: 397





	1. Sugar? Yes, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just start by saying, this babe is Jonerys centric 'cause those two beans are simply too damn precious ❤  
This first part of the series is surely fluffy AF... Oh, yeah ! This is only Part 1 *wink*
> 
> Modern Jonerys is just something I'll never get tired of writing ❤  
It's gonna be one long-ass Fic, and this tome will deal with with Teen Jon and Dany. We'll get to see them meet, get to know one another, grow closer, fall for each other, fuck, fight, then fuck and fight and so on... 😏 
> 
> For my old followers and readers, I love you to death guys ❤ You've literally been my rock, and your support means the world to me, sending lots of kisses your way and may I always be able to bring some joy to your hearts as you read my stories ❤ 
> 
> For new comers, who had no idea that this work existed, it's fine lol, not blaming or anything 😂 I'm just glad you decided to get abord this journey, hump in you Jonerys shippers, the more the merrier ❤ 
> 
> I do have one slight request though, since I'm such a praise whore, please do not hesitate to leave Kudos and comments, that's how I'd know if I'm doing a good job or I should just stick to my Science Experiments and stop thinking I might have writing potentials 😊
> 
> Any feedback is deeply appreciated (even criticism, I'm all in for that as long as it's constructive and not destructive), I'm here to share my vision with you all and to enjoy this fantasy world with eagle-eyed GOT nerds such as myself 🤓 (And I mean that as a compliment) 
> 
> I do not own these characters, a nod to GRRM in that regard. 
> 
> Thank you all in advance for reading ❤  
Abelschild,  
xo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance brings Dany and Jon together, and voilà 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive in ❤

“Yeah! This Monday… Aha, Yepp, Winter High…”

His eyes snapped up at the mention of his High School to find this girl waiting in queue just ahead of him.

Hot Pie was far too crowded for his liking, and he was getting annoyed by the second listening to the same damn song playing in the background for the thousandth time, but it all faded away as soon as he laid eyes on the gorgeous brunette with her back to him.

Not that she left anything to the imagination really. She was wearing denim shorts that hugged her tiny lovely curves and a red top with little to no straps showing her perfect tan lines. She had long dark hair that reached her hips, and for a moment there, he found himself wishing he could twist his fingers through her soft silky locks…

_Wow... Slow down there Jonny boy, y__ou haven’t even seen her face yet and you're already fantasizing about her! _He chided himself.

Who was she?

Why had he never seen her before?

And did she say she goes to West High? Was she like a transfer student or something?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice her turning around and excusing herself for bumping into him because of some rude guy abandoning the line in a hurry and pushing her right into his orbit.

She had the most exquisite smile he had ever seen; bright white teeth shined at him while he got lost in her bright blue…

_Wait! No... _ _Is that…? _

_Dear Gods, that’s violet. Freaking violet… _

_She has fucking violet eyes!_

As if in confirmation, beautiful amethyst embers stared right into his soul and held an apologetic look. She mumbled something and he swore that her voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

Ten seconds within her presence and he was royally fucked.

“I swear these people go crazy if they don’t get their daily caffeine” She said, in a sweet angelic tone.

_Is she talking to me? _

_Oh yeah right, focus Jon._

_Say something, damn it…_

_Anything!_

He felt knots in his throat as he couldn’t get words out of his mouth; they were right on the tip of his tongue, but nothing seemed to come out of his usually chatty hole. He somehow lost his voice.

What was happening to him?

Why was he so overworked out by this girl, whom he doesn’t even know the name?

Usually, he wouldn’t have trouble sweeping some chick off her feet, some would even go to the extent of calling him a fuckboy considering his jiggling history with his girlfriends. He had no trouble with the ladies so whatever, and he always got what he wanted, always.

But right in this moment, he couldn’t even get his brain to function properly and felt completely helpless as he just stared at her with a dumb expression plastered all over his face.

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry! Did I step hard on your feet?” She asked, a slight flush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

_Gods, her face! She is just so beautiful and … _

_Damn! _ _Don't bat your eyes at me like that..._

_Oh, how I wanna mess up that lipstick so bad,_

_Fuck! _

_Keep it together Jon. Don’t just stare at her like some love-struck fool. _

_She must think you’re retarded , fucking say something!_

“Err, no, no. It is totally fine! Don’t go hard on yourself, I’ll live. No worries" He finally blurted out, trying to expand the conversation as much as he could "I’m Jon by the way” 

“Daenerys” She replied as they shook hands. She felt so soft, and his hands lingered on hers more than necessary as he sensed jolts of electric pulses from their brief skin to skin contact.

“Did you say you go to Winter High? I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything, but I go there too and I don’t recall seeing you before, so you must be new. I would've definitely remembered you if I had” He said with a goofy smile, attempting to stall and talk to her some more.

_Is he flirting with me?_ She thought to herself.

_Well, this Jon is not so sore on the eyes and… he is kinda cute trying all too hard to make this conversation last. _She almost chuckled.

She took a moment to study him, starting with his amazing raven curls moving along to his big grey eyes. She took in his comely face and realized that he was in fact a handsome guy.

_Very handsome…_ She hummed secretly.

_With a nice body I must add. Dear Gods, his abs! _She remarked.

He was wearing a white T-shirt that clang to his body showing his well-defined arms and stomach muscles with black jeans and sporty sneakers.

_Fine, indeed…_

“Umm, yeah we moved in here from King's Landing not too long ago. A couple of weeks ago, actually. So, we are still kinda settling in” She said, as quickly as she finished her little inspection.

“Wow! The capitol, huh? You will definitely miss the sun” He chuckled as he retraced her tan lines with his eyes, picturing her in a bikini.

Oh the things he wanted to do to her…

“Yeah, Everyone keeps saying that" She smiled "It seems to be great in here as well, people seem friendly enough and all. But, you know... my whole life was there, my friends, my family, and my old school. Here, it’s just me, my mom and my little sister. Guess, I’ll be the new kid for a while!” She told him, not really knowing why she was plaguing this stanger with her troubles. In her defense, she was feeling sad at the mention of her life back in King's Landing and slightly scared at the idea of not fitting in this new place and in her new school.

As if sensing her distress, Jon looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile “Hey, It’s not like you're gonna be new for the rest of your life! I’m sure it would be a bit hard at the beginning but it will get easier. You‘ll come to love it here. Plus, I don’t see you having trouble mingling around with people. You’ll have tons of new friends in no time. Hell, we became friends by standing in a stupid waiting line”

_Friends? Are we really? _She questioned internally.

Sure Jon seemed nice, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed by the whole situation. He had the pretty looks and all, he seemed to be a smooth talker and to know exactly what to say, but how did one become instantly friends with someone they met moments ago?

_Doesn’t it take a lifetime to become so?_

It reminded her of her bestie back home Missandei, whom she was just on the phone with complaining about starting school so soon. They were inseparable since kindergarden and she grew to love her as her own sister. And now there she was, thousands of miles away and she couldn’t just meet up with her and have a small girls’ time chatting boys and whatever other stuff going on in their lives.

She wished she could simply show up at her house unannounced like she used to, do mannies and peddies while telling her about her new acquaintance with broody Mr. Jon here.

_Broody, alright! But pretty…_

_Oh cut it, Dany! He’s probably some horny teenager as mom likes to call guys his type, _ _and pretty boys like him want one thing and one thing only. _

_We all know what THAT is… _

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her focus settling back to the comely face in front of her.

“Yeah, which reminds me that we’ve been waiting for ages now, and still haven’t placed our orders yet. It’s gonna take forever” She made a dramatic, bored face and went on “You don’t strike me as a coffee addict though!” She exclaimed, trying to move the subject away from the whole friendship statement he just made.

“Gods, no! I’m not. I mean I’m too young to be high on caffeine. I’m just getting coffee for my Uncle and his colleagues. I’m interning at the family’s firm, or more accurately, he's making me. Something about it being important for my college application” He rolled his eyes, and went on “But as you can see, I’m really just the coffee boy” He added, mentioning for her to step ahead as her turn finally came.

She laughed at his statement and gave him a sympathetic pad on the shoulder, before turning to the barista to place her order.

“One iced Teavana Matcha, please” She said as she paid for her drink and moved aside for him. He ordered as well and took a few steps away from the counter giving her a perplexed look.

“What?”

“What in the seven hells, is a Teavana Matcha?”

She giggled and answered “I know! Sounds fancy, but it’s sorta of a…”

“Dany! Dany!” Someone shouted.

“Oh, that would be me” She said, going to grab her drink then walking back to where they were standing “This here, Mr. Jon, is a very sophisticated lemonade” She smirked then took a sip, moaning in appreciation as if to prove a point.

_Fuck!_ Jon thought at the sinful sound that just came out of her.

“Dany? “ He asked clearing his throat and pushing away the naughty thoughts that danced right to his groin “Is that your nickname or something?” He gave her a genuine smile, tasting the name rolling of his tongue.

_Dany…_ It felt natural and cute. It suited her.

“Yeah, well Daenerys is a mouthful, even back where I come from. They always, and I do mean always, spell it wrong. I blame it on my dad’s side of the family really; they have this weird penchant for Valyrian names. So I’m stuck with it”

“Well Daenerys is a beautiful name. And Dany is even a nicer nickname” He said wondering if she would allow him to ever call her by her pet name. 

“Hate to disappoint, but actually no one calls me that, not a single person. Well, except for Starbucks guys” She replied too quickly, crashing his dreams of being that one special someone to call her that, moan it in her ears as he made sweet love to her .

_Okay Jon, now you’re getting way too carried away boy. _ _Don’t be a creep!_

“My given name is actually Jonathan, didn’t have much sayin’ in it either, but I just go by Jon. Causes less headache, so I totally get what you mean” He said as he touched the back of his neck awkwardly, realizing how stupid that must have sounded. He cursed himself internally and picked up his guts preparing to ask her for her number, _you know so they could chat some more, or make plans to hang out sometime..._

Just as he was about to pop the question, her phone ringed and she immediately answered it, taking a few moments to chat with whomever was on the other end.

“Hey, sorry but I gotta run, my mom is at the mall’s parking lot! It was really nice meeting you Jon. I… guess I’ll see you at school, yeah?” She flashed him one of her mesmerizing smiles, rushing out of the door and gradually disappearing from his field of sight.

“Nice to meet you too, Dany” He whispered to himself, frowning as he noticed every other guy nearby, almost breaking their damn necks from checking her out.

His phone buzzed in his pockets and brought him out of his enchantment. It was a text from his cousin.

**Robb: Dude, I can’t stand another minute. Next time I’m getting coffee and you’re preparing the files. Dad's already started with his ‘The pack is gotta stick together’ whatever bullshit!! I need backup…**

**Jon: Lmao! On my way…**

He replied back and headed out coffee and treats' box in his hands, mind filled with thoughts of a certain brunette.

* * *

Dany humped in the car and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek “Hey mom! Did you get your paper work done?”

“Hey sweety, yes all is set. I finalized my status at the hospital. They even threw me a little welcome party and all, it was so nice”

“That sounds great…” Dany smiled at her mother’s excited tone.

“Oh and guess what? I think I made a friend, a colleague of mine, Lyanna. She’s the kindest Daenerys, we sorta got along the very instant we were introduced. We chatted and it turned up she's got kids around your age and Rhae’s. As a matter of fact, your sister and her daughter Arya will attend the same class and are already registered within the same Karate Club. What are the odds, right?” Ashara laughed softly.

“It really warms my heart to know that she won’t feel that much alone around here. And I hope you too get to make some friends soon” Her mother gave her a knowing look as if '_Oh_, _I know you’ve been hiding in your own bubble since we moved in here',_ but knew better than to say anything about it.

Instead, she asked “How was the mall?”

“Ok I guess! Everything is called Winter something!" Dany smirked "You didn’t take long, but I had quite the tour around”

Her mind automatically wondered back to her encounter with Jon.

Was he just another regular dude that judged girls by their appearances?

He was obviously drooling all over her. Not that she actually blamed him, a little flirting never hurt anybody and it was always flattering to have a guy eying her.

She knew she was beautiful, people kept reminding her so everywhere she went. Her lavender eyes were her definite signature, they went all too well with her long dark hair, one would say she was an exact younger replicate of her mother.

She wasn’t kissed by the moon, like most Targaryens were , but she was an ethereal beauty none the less.

Dany was confident in the way she looked, knew it and embraced it. She combined her rare features with a wicked sense of fashion, which made her pretty much every boy’s wet dream.

_Yeah, well it didn’t turn out all dreamy and pink the first time did it?_

She frowned as the memory of her ex-boyfriend popped in her head.

_Arrrgh!_ Even the thought of that asshole made her want to throw up.

Hizdahr was an arrogant son of a bitch who emotionally manipulated her, made her believe she was his everything while he was fucking around behind her back with the entire school.

What topped it, was that he had the guts to tell her it was her fault that he looked for comfort with others because she wouldn’t sleep with him or “pleasure” him like a normal girlfriend would. Her mind started wandering around those times when she felt worthless, as he would constantly remind her that she was an icy bitch who was missing out all the fun.

_'Fine, if you wanna break up with me, I’m not gonna fucking beg!'_

_'Being with you is like dating 'The Mother' anyway...'_

_'You will die a fucking virgin, Daenerys!'_

Her mom hissed and gasped as she looked at her watch, clenching Dany out of her flashback.

“Shoot, we are late. We need to pick up Rhae from the library. I don’t want her to wait outside alone” Ashara said, starting the car.

“I swear your daughter is crazy. Nobody in their right set of mind would go to a library to study before school even starts. She’s such a nerd” Dany commented, getting her phone out of her pocket and checking through her social media.

“Alright calm down miss never got anything but straight A’s her entire life” Her mom replied, exiting the parking lot “I swear I don’t know how you both ended up being this smart. I mean neither me, nor your father have genius genes”

“Mom, you are a surgeon! You kinda have to be smart to get into med school and actually graduate it” Dany said dramatically.

They both laughed and continued on random conversations, driving away towards their destination.

* * *

Jon was yawning as the dreadful meeting seemed to go on forever.

He really didn’t know why his Uncle insisted on him and Robb attending with them in the first place.

_'Observe and learn boys, you will inherit this company one day and it will all become your burden' _Ned would remind them every time they complained about being forced to intern during the summer.

The Stark brothers Ned and Benjen have been directing the company since the days their father was still alive. Rickard Stark started with a small business, taught his sons everything he knew and trusted them with carrying on the family legacy with honor and pride.

Through years, Stark’ Inc for Architecture and Constructions had become a world classified company that dominated the market. With Ned as CEO, his younger brother Benjen as his right hand, and his lifetime friend Robert Baratheon as their minor partner, they all succeeded in elevating the firm to the highest levels of success.

Jon was set up to become an architect, or so his uncle wanted. Although deep down, he wished he wouldn’t press him this much into purchasing a career in the very same field as the family business, he knew that Ned only wanted what’s best for him, and that was to make him grow into an honest man with a bright future capable of carrying on the dynasty they all worked so hard to build.

Sighing, he looked at his cousin sitting next to him with a bored look on his face, as he scrolled through his phone under the meeting table.

Jon couldn’t wait to go and join him in White Harbor next year, he couldn't wait to join him anywhere really. Robb was the brother he never had...

His cousin got his acceptance letter not too long ago and he would be majoring in civil engineering in for the next five years. He already started bragging about how he was now a college guy and that he would only hang out with hot chicks and have a wild life on campus.

From his angle, he could see Robb was checking out some girl’s photos on Instagram. _That's new!_

Robb elbowed him and showed a blonde in what looked like a sheer dress “Oy, look! Hot as fuck mate. The name is Jeyne, and apparently we’ll be taking a lot of classes together! Freshman… She was asking some questions about orientation day and how the campus is so big, that people actually get lost in it. Told her we can get lost together if you know what I mean" Robb said with a teasing tone and a wink.

“How does a girl looking like that get accepted into White Harbor? I mean aren’t blondes kinda dumb?” Jon whispered in a hushed tune, pretending to pay attention to the presentation board in the conference room.

“Haters are gonna hate! You are just mad because you’re stuck for one more year in Winter High, while I get to have the time of my life with dumb blonde smoking hot Jeyne here”

Robb nodged him then “Look on the bright side cousin, I mean you’ll have the floor all to yourself now that the most handsome Stark is no longer in your way. Girls will throw themselves on you and beg you to make them forget my absence” He chuckled and let out a small smirking laugh.

“Oh, so I’m supposed to acknowledge that you are the most handsome between us? Yeah right! Keep on dreaming bro. The girls are gonna have to wait though, I have to concentrate on studies this year so I can come join you in White Harbor, remember?” Jon replied smugly “And just a reminder, I’m not a Stark”

Davos, the most competent architect in the firm, and who would probably be his future boss once he graduated college, coughed slightly as if clearing his throat to get his attention “You better concentrate Lad, both of ya! Ned won’t be too happy finding out the heirs to Stark’ Inc were fainting over some girls during an important meeting”

Jon chuckled and moved a bit in his seat, adjusting his posture and placing a serious face back.

“And next time Jon, do us a favor and don’t wonder around for long, staring at good hearts, then bring back cold coffee, would ya?” Davos continued to complain with his distinctive Fleabottom accent.

Suddenly, Jon’s mind was invaded by his previous encounter at Hot Pie with the beautiful Dany.

_Daenerys! _He corrected himself.

He recalled her angelic face, big doe eyes with traces of lavender, long hair that cascaded to her lower back, plump lips that looked oh so kissable, gorgeous skin that felt so soft.

_For fuck's sake Jon, can't_ _ you not think with your dick for like five seconds? _

_Damn it!_

He forced his eyes to keep looking at the work presentation, displaying in front of him as he convinced himself with the idea of seeing her soon enough next Monday at school.

* * *

Dany was emptying some of the last boxes she kept till the last minute. They contained her private stuff: pictures of her time in Dorne with her mother’s family, gifts and small souvenirs her friends gave her, trophies from her horse riding competitions, post cards send by her cousins, both Targaryens and Daynes. 

She opened one book that she knew all too well. It was the only thing that she had of him, a book he kept with him at all times even when they called him on duty.

**'The Prince Who Was Promised'**

_What kind of a title is that anyway?_

_This stupid book probably drove him mad… _

She took his photo in hand and stared at it, studying the man whom she called father.

Daemon Targaryen, a stranger.

He was a war hero who served his country with pride and died with dignity. People loved and praised him so that she wouldn’t believe at times that they were talking about the very same man.

The man who almost destroyed her mother’s bright career by trying to force her into quitting med practice and resigning into a housewife, '_the natural place of a woman'_ as he used to say.

The same man who fathered her and Rhaenys, but chastised her mother for not giving him sons, _'male heirs'_ to carry on his name and military legacy.

The man that succumbed to madness and paranoia somehow, and treated them with complete indifference and unnecessary harshness.

She couldn't remember a time when he was even there, as he would constantly miss birthdays, dance recitals and school plays.

_For what is a girl’s father if not her rock?_

She felt guilty for being relieved that he was no longer amongst them; he was never there in the first place. All he was good at was crashing into someone’s life, destroying their dreams, giving false promises and finally abandoning them.

A distant memory of her five-year old self crying herself to sleep after hearing one heated argument between her parents flushed in her mind.

_'You and your daughters can go to hell for all I care!' _He had said before storming out of the house.

She envied her little sister for being a new born at the time.

_It’s better to think he is an almighty war hero than to know the ugly truth of what an absolute asshole father figure he was_, she thought.

_Why couldn’t he be more like his other two brothers?_

_Loving Uncle Rhaegar and cool Uncle Vis?_

That man left her with insecurities that would haunt her for life. Her mother tried her best to fill the void, but the scars he caused were too horrific. Witnessing all that drama and abuse as a young fragile little girl, she swore to never be a victim, and in protecting herself from turning into one, she had caged herself in her own bubble and lived peacefully within it.

She would never let her guards down, give in and trust someone completely with her heart so that someday they would break it and chatter her to pieces beyond repair.

She was ever so fearful of committing to relationships or letting herself fall too deeply for any guy, and her narrowed experience of one boyfriend convinced her morethan ever that she was right all along.

_Leave him before he leaves you… _She had told herself when she found out he was cheating on her and broke up with him.

She knew that it was partially her fault for being emotionally unavailable and too damaged, but it is what it is. She wasn't going to change...

She was sure he actually like her at first, cherished her even, and they were kinda happy for a time. Then he wanted to take them to the next level and have sex with her, so when he started implying that they should get intimate, her demons laughed at her pointing out that once she gave him what he wanted, he would leave her and walk away.

She couldn’t just let that happen, couldn’t lose control. So, she became distant and cold, faced him with the same old excuse of '_Oh, I don’t think I’m ready yet'._

Though it wasn't the act itself that intimidated her, but it was the aftermath.

Betrayal, abandon and heart-break…

She knew it. Oh, she knew it all too well...

Her war hero of a father really fucked her up, and her idea of love and healthy relationships was barely existent, if at all.

She would probably die a virgin like her ex-boyfriend launched at her the last time she saw him when they broke up months ago.

Her phone ringing seized her from her tornado of thoughts, she put back the photo in the old cursed book and walked to her desk where her screen was flashing with the smiling face of her bestie.

“Missy!”

“Hey girl! What up? You totally hang up on me earlier. What happened?”

“Oh that! I was in line at Hot Pie and some asshole got me tripping. You know, guys being guys! The usual”

“Speaking of guys, have you snatched yourself some hot dude yet?”

“Missy! Seriously? We’ve been here for what? Like two weeks and you expect me to be fooling around already?”

“Oh come on! You are the new girl. A mystery. Guys love shit like that. And hey all I’m saying is that a girl has gotta get some you know. You can’t be a lost lonely puppy forever, D!”

“You know I’m not good at that, getting guys and stuff. And I can help it if I give the sad puppy impression! That’s just me”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Like are you serious right now? You? Can’t get guys? You don’t even need to do anything and dudes will be begging at your feet. You look sexy as hell with that Dornish thing going on with your features. And please! Don’t let me even start on the High Valyrian speaking. You can practically tell them to eat shit in Valyrian and it would send them over the edge. Girl, you’re gonna create some serious hard-on issues in that frozen wasteland! Damn, I’ll definitely date you if I were into girls!” Missandei’s voice practically flew off the phone as she was trying to explain passionately.

“I would date you too, Missy love! I don’t think Grey is gonna appreciate you leaving him for me though” Dany replied and then asked “How are you two by the way? I miss you so much guys… I miss hanging out with you! “

“Ohhh! We miss you too hun. We’re great! The sex is hot af! Grey got down on me the other night and he totally fucked my brains out …”

“Wow, Missy!” Dany cut in “Too much details, Yikes! I love you and all, but I don’t wanna hear how you two fuck like rabbits at all times, I’m sure it is very satisfying but I don’t need you to draw me a mental picture here! Got it”

“Boo, you’re so lame. Whatever! We’ll see when you finally get some action and can’t stop blabbing about it. Remember who your best friend is when your time comes. I need details”

“Daenerys! Dinner is ready” She heard her mother say from downstairs.

“Coming mom! Hey I gotta go Missy. You heard the queen. Talk to you later, okay? Byyyyyeeee”

She frowned a bit as she hang up, thinking on everything her bestie had just said.

Should she really try her chances with… guys again?

Would it be worth it?

Perhaps, she was a lost case anyway… What could be different this time?

Walking down the stairs, she went through her entire day lingering a bit on that strange encounter with handsome Jon.

_Maybe coming to The North isnt’t going to be so bad after all... _She smiled absently.

She could still have a nice life here, start from scratch, make new friends and get through everything.

_Right?_

Who knows? She could even find a decent guy that would treat her right, change her mind and rock her world.

A Jon maybe?

_Okay, where did that even come from? _

_I Don't know a single thing about him…_

_But I would, and soon enough. We do go to the same school after all..._

She was sure of one thing, she couldn’t wait for Monday to come so she could see him again and start this whole new chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves, make sure to check my other fic 'The Night King' 💀  
It's a GOT x The Mummy Crossover, with Jonerys as iconic Evy and O'Connell ❤  
Swing by it, if you're into that kinda of stuff 😉


	2. Shall We Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at school, and them beans cross paths again 🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive in ❤

Jon was taming his wild locks while concentrating on his reflection in the mirror. He was humming a tune from a song he recalled Robb listening to constantly during the past week.

Some cheesy pop music that the blonde chick sent him.

He chuckled, remembering what they discussed before he departed for White Harbor earlier that weekend.

_Remember cousin, girls flip out when you do that thing with your tongue… You give them the Lord’s Kiss and they’ll be down for anything, trust me… _

He couldn’t believe that he was getting sex advice from the very same person that had one girlfriend throughout his entire teen years.

Jon had to admit, Robb didn’t lack any handsome features or charming manners. As a matter of fact, growing up, he was a bit jealous of him as all the girls were swayed by his auburn curls and crystal blue eyes.

While Robb was the golden boy that owned every room he walked into, Jon considered himself to be the brooding black sheep no one wanted to socialize with. Girls had only started paying him attention, because he was glued to his cousin’s side at all times.

Though Robb could have had any girl he desired, he stayed true to his high school sweetheart, Alys. They had been together for a long time until her family had to move to The South last year. They broke up and Robb learned to accept to move on and live without her.

He could have had his fun since he became single due to his crashing popularity at school, but his cousin chose to remain out of the game for some time until he started showing interest in girls again with this Jeyne coming into his life.

Jon was the total opposite though, as soon as puberty hit him, it hit him hard. He was constantly fucking around with any girl that would open her legs for him.

First there was Ros whom he had lost his virginity to and practically showed him everything he needed to know and learn about pleasuring a girl. Then Tyene came along, they dated for a while until he got bored of their missionary sex session scheduled for each Friday night as if it were some robotic routine. And finally he had Val, who was the most open-minded among his girlfriends as they hadn’t really invested in a conventional relationship as much as agreeing on being each other’s fuck buddies, no strings attached.

Come to think of it, he was one hell of a horny boy.

_Still am actually! _He smirked internally, remembering all the times his lust got the best of him.

He ended everything months ago though, as he promised himself that he would concentrate on nothing but his studies this year.

No girls, no partying, no sex.

_Just study!_

He didn’t know how he would survive it but he desperately craved to make his mother proud when he'd graduate High School with Honors and get into White Harbor like it was expected of him, and that meant he couldn’t get involved with any distractions of that sort.

Even if he happened to meet a certain petite beauty that lingered on his mind since last week.

She was so beautiful, not to mention sexy as sin. He cursed under his breath as his pants started to tighten at the thought of the exotic brunette and how good it would feel to be buried deep in her sweet tight pussy as she screamed his name Jon… Jon… Jon

“JON!!! JON!!! Get the hell out of the bathroom. NOW!” His sister nothing but yelled while knocking violently on the door.

“Hey, Language young lady” His mother blurted from downstairs.

He opened the door to a grumpy Arya staring daggers at him “Ahhhh, finally! I was about to break down the door” She hissed “I was ten seconds away from peeing in the hallway. MOVE! Go on, OUT! You look pretty enough”

“Shut up, Needle! You could use the bathroom right next to your room, you know” He shot back defensively as he walked past her and went downstairs to get a spot of breakfast before they had to run to school.

When he entered the kitchen, nothing but marvelous smells filled his nostrils.

“Good morning, mom” He said to his mother as she flipped pancakes in the pan.

“Good morning honey! Are you ready for your first day at school?”

“Mom, I’m seventeen not seven! I’m not going to cry if that’s what you’re worried about” He attempted to joke.

“Jon Snow! You will always be my baby boy no matter what, even when you are grey and old” She responded with glassy eyes, as she moved to place his plate in front of him on the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around him leaving a kiss on his forehead.

He immediately hugged her back, allowing her to peek at his tender side.

Lyanna coughed and cleared her throat, making a dramatic show out of it “Arrrgh, damn hormones, making me all weepy out of the blue”

At his perplexed look, she elaborated, with an eye roll “It’s my time of the month”

“Mom!” Jon hissed, immediately shoving a giggling Lyanna “Too much sharing, don’t you think?”

“What? You live with two girls! You should be quite an expert with the ladies matters by now” She smirked.

“Who? This dummy face right here? Yeah right…” Arya said, jumping into the conversation, and settling on the stool beside her brother.

“Oh! Remember that one time, when he used one of my tampons to block a nose bleeding…” He cut her off,

“Ooookaaaay, and that’s my cue…” Jon blurted, skin flushing red with embarrassment, standing to leave.

“Hold on, finish breakfast first” His mom raised a defiant eyebrow.

“Fine” He huffed, sitting down “But, can we at least eat and talk about the weather or something? Like a normal family?”

The room erupted in laughter at his serious tone.

Who was he kidding?

They were anything but normal…

* * *

“Rhae! Where is my denim jacket?” Dany yelled from her room.

“I don’t know, I’m not your closet manager sis. It’s probably with the dirty laundry as you tend to wear something different every five minutes” Her sister replied as she stood in her doorway all ready in her uniform, hair done and back pack on.

“Ahhh, I swear to God, if it turns out you have it I’m gonna kill you!” Dany said as she shoved some notebooks in her bag and took one final look of her outfit in the mirror.

“Nah, you love me too much, you wouldn’t!” Rhae said and stuck her tongue out at her “Plus, you look really nice, you don’t need the jacket”

“I do, don’t I?” Dany laughed as she went downstairs alongside her little sister feeling all confident and empowered by her look. She wore skinny fit high waist jeans that hugged her curves like a second skin, a light pink top that contrasted with her tan and her favorite pair of slightly heeled-sandals. She left her long hair hanging down her back and went for some simple makeup with just mascara and a shade of nude lipstick.

“Good morning, darlings” Their mother smiled as they entered the kitchen.

“Good morning, mom” They said in unison.

Dany went to the fridge to pull some orange juice and her mom took in her appearance. Her daughter looked radiant in that outfit, but she couldn’t help having a small reservation with her top especially as she lifted her hand to grab the juice and her stomach went all exposed.

“Daenerys, honey, are you sure about that baby shirt you've got on?”

Rhae laughed at her mother’s bluntness and commented “Baby shirt? What year do you think it is mom? It’s a Crop Top! All girls wear them. I know I would if I didn’t have to put on this ridiculous uniform”

“Ok Ok, well whatever it is called I just don’t want you to break the dress code on your first day, that’s all"

“Yeah I’m sure you wouldn’t mom” Dany replied, knowingly winking in her sister’s direction.

“Now hurry up ladies, we can’t afford to be late today. We have to make a first good impression on our first day”

Their mother looked and sounded stressed, even though it was them who had to go attend new schools and survive the first day as the new kid.

That’s if they were lucky enough not to get picked on and forced to have lunch at the abandoned stinky table by the garbage ban.

_Gods, no! _Dany frowned at that thought and prayed with all her heart that they would make it through today.

* * *

With Robb gone, Jon got promoted to the Chauffeur position for the day. It was tradition for the Starks to go to school all together for the first day. Since he was the only one among the youngs with a driver’s license, he would have to pick up his cousins alongside him and his sister and do the honors of driving them around.

Fortunately enough, his uncle’s house wasn’t that far from their own. He pulled up at the driveway and hit the horn to let them know he had arrived.

Sansa peeked out her head first, making sure it was him then yelling back something inside the house. She exited the door with an exasperated look on her face, huffing as she reached him and mumbling under her breath something that awfully sounded like ‘_got stuck with those babies’. _

“Morning to you too Sansa!” Jon addressed her as he flashed a big smile.

“Fuck off Jon” She frankly shot back at him as she let herself in the passenger seat and buckled her belt. Jon shook his head slightly irritated by his cousin’s actions, but decided not to pay her any more attention or let her have the satisfaction of fucking up his mood.

_Apparently, her grace didn’t have enough beauty sleep!_ He rolled his eyes.

Few moments later, Bran and Rickon appeared with their mother following closely behind them and handing them their respective lunch boxes.

Jon winced upon seeing her, not that he loathed the woman but he had some reservations concerning his aunt. He always thought of her as a bitter person raised in the old school kinda of way.

Catelyn Tully was very religious, the type that brought up The Seven in every goddamn single conversation. She was a full-time housewife that decided to stay home to raise her kids and care for her husband while devoting her spare time to serve the Gods through charitable work at the Sept.

_Why Uncle Ned ever married this woman, will remain a puzzle to me_… He thought sheepishly.

The _Tully bitch_, as Jon took to call her, was insufferable in every way, and she made it quite clear that she literally despised his own mother, throwing hints at her, whenever she got the mere chance to just humiliate her.

The Stark family didn’t take well to Lyanna’s choices in life, she was the only one amongst them to ever choose a career out of the family business, she was still in med school when she met his father and fell pregnant on her final year of studies, but she was strong willed and managed to finish her degree and balance it with her other responsibilities, defying everyone who said she couldn’t.

Catelyn just loved to remind her, that her first born, that is Jon, was practically a bastard, as she wasn’t married to his father at the time. Then, she made it a hobby of hers to point out his absence on every family reunion, mainly aiming to belittle her, and make her marriage come out as a total chaotic failure.

Jon could count on one hand the number of times he actually saw his father, after he enrolled in that 'Maesters without Borders' program. They weren’t very close, seeing that Lyanna practically raised them on her own, from the very beginning, yet his father tried to show up every now and then, whenever he or his sister would hit a mile stone in their lives.

And well if he didn’t, he still send a card…

He only blamed him for one thing. Going away on these noble quests of his meant putting his mom in a difficult position, where people like the Tully bitch could just swing by and have a go at her as if she were some disregarded punching bag.

Sometimes, he just wished his parents would get a divorce already…

_It would be best for everyone really!_

His mom, most of all…

Pushing his sudden existential crisis away, he looked back at his cousins approaching and decided to just play it cool.

_Just fake it Jon. _

_She probably hates you because she thinks you’re a greedy bastard who’s gonna steal the spot light from her precious golden boy…_

_Don’t give her a reason to start blabbing, __let her rot in her own poison…_

“Good morning aunt Cat! How are you doing today?” Jon said trying to sound as polite as he could master.

“Umm. I’m well, thank you” She replied dryly “Rick honey don’t run, and don’t forget to put your seat belt on! Oh Gods, watch over my baby please!” She nothing but ignored him as she walked to the car to make sure the children were fastened in their seats.

Jon rolled his eyes. _Yepp, no cure for that one…_

He climbed in his seat and checked on everyone “We good? Shall we guys?”

He looked at Catelyn and gave her a reassuring smile, _even though the bitch didn’t deserve his kindness_ “Don’t worry aunt Cat, I’ll drive safely. I’ll drop Rick and Arya at their school first and make sure they enter, and Bran will sit with us at lunch so no one will tease him”.

Catelyn relaxed a bit at his statement and kissed Rick before stepping back and wishing them all a great first day at school. _The Seven bless you children! _Jon heard her say.

“Boo!” Arya said “You are such a baby Rick! Still getting kisses from your mom, I hope people don’t figure out we are related”

“Piss off, Arya!” Rickon shot back.

“Hey, guys, guys! Calm down would ya? What did Grandpa always use to say? The lone wolf dies…”

Jon was interrupted by the two youngest shouting “BUT THE PACK SURVIVES”

“That’s right! We should have each other’ backs. Always…” Jon looked to his side at Sansa for backup, but she was scrolling on her phone seemingly in a parallel universe.

He checked on Bran in the back from the mirror and saw that he also was looking from the window lost in his own world with a cold distant look in his eyes.

_That’s just how Bran is. Looking high as hell all the time! _Jon thought.

Jon dropped his little sister and youngest cousin first and waited till they disappeared into the school ground before driving off to West High.

Upon parking, Sansa nothing but jumped out of the car throwing a peace sign at them.

He looked at Bran and decided to give him a small pep talk remembering his first day at high school and how Robb was there for him all the way.

“Hey, Bran listen. Don’t get stressed ok? Nothing to worry about. If things get too rough or something just mention you are a Stark, Robb and I got it all covered up for you. They’ll know you are part of our pack and better not to mess with ya”

“Thank you, Jon” Bran answered in his monotone voice seemingly not bothered at all as he walked to the entrance.

_Guess I’m the one stressed out then! _

_Shit, I need me some of that stuff he’s on, _he chuckled.

Jon was picking his back bag and closing the driver’s door when he heard “Snow, my man! Looking good bro!”

He turned to find his mates Theon and Ramsay “Hey guys! What up?”

“Hot chicks! That’s what up dude. Man you should take a look at juniors this year. Imma get me some of that I’m telling ya!” Ramsay said his eyes roaming over some of the girls passing by.

“What happened to you and Myranda? Didn’t you say she was the one or something?” Jon asked.

“Was as a key word Jon my friend. She was fine at first then she started wanting some of that vanilla romance bullshit so we broke it off. Me! Hah! Imagine Ramsay Bolton holding hands and sharing milkshakes like some cheesy dude out a teen romcom. Whatever man! Why tie yourself to one when you can have them all?” Ramsay replied smugly.

“Don’t mind him Jon! He’s just being an arrogant ass. As always! Can’t put his dick back in his pants” Theon said.

“Oh am I Theon? At least I wasn’t the one caught fucking the shit outta of Nymeria Martell in public last Saturday. Mr he can’t put his dick back in his pants!” Ramsay repeated mockingly.

“You heard about that?”

“Of course I heard about that, everybody heard about it! Not that you made an effort of making it a secret. But, who the hell fucks in the back of a car in a drive-in theater anymore Theon, Eh? Haven’t we taught you anything?” Ramsay asked faking a disappointing look at his mate.

“Man, you know how Nym is. She can turn me on anytime anywhere. She’s just wild!” Theon looked oddly proud.

“And apparently very vocal too! Since people heard you over the movie sounds. I think our boy Theon here knows a thing or two if he got her screaming at the top of her lungs to the point others noticed them” Jon said winking at Theon.

He chuckled to himself as he couldn’t believe how much two sisters can be that different. Here they were discussing Nymeria’s freakiness in bed when all he could recall from his time with Tyene was her stiffness and passive participation.

Maybe it was the older sister he should have gone for, he laughed internally.

“Alright mates, enough with dicks and chicks. We better get going or we’re gonna be late! You know how old principal Thorne likes to torment us if he catches us lurking in the corridors” Jon said as he nothing but urged them in front of him to the entrance.

* * *

Dany stared at her locker combination written on a small piece of paper the principal gave her. The first period was to start in fifteen minutes and she needed to put her school books and head straight to class.

She messed with the lock several times but in vain. _Ah! It won’t fucking open! Shit! _She cursed angrily.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, she felt a presence near her and looked over her shoulders to find a very good-looking guy with a titan's body staring directly at her.

“It needs a small push” He said “Like this” giving the locker what looked like a tiny press with his muscular arm.

The locker popped open as if it were the easiest thing on earth, then he leaned over invading her space and so close to her face she could feel his warm breath on her skin and whispered “ I’m Drogo” 

“Umm, thanks for the help, Drogo. I’m Daenerys” She blurted out, feeling slightly awkward by his proximity.

“Well you have a beautiful name, Daenerys. Essosi, right? I'm from there too, but my father moved us to Westeros when I was but a kid. He never told me the women of my country were this pretty though” Drogo said with a lustful look in his eyes that she didn’t miss.

_Oh, here we go… _

_Pretty eh?_

_Why are guys so dumb? Like, can’t they think with their actual brains for once? _

_I met him literally seconds ago and he is already all over the place… _

_Get a life would ya?_

She decided to terminate the conversation before he sees her lingering as a hint that she was okay with his flirting.

She took a step back putting some distance between them and addressed him “Actually, I'm from King's Landing, born on Dragonstone to be exact! As for the name, well it's Valyrian" Her tone was a bit dry.

"I kinda have to run to class, though, I’m a bit late. But, thanks again. It was nice meeting you, Drogo” She tried to sound polite.

“Anything for you, gorgeous! At least let me walk you to class” Drogo suggested.

“No, no, no need. I know my way around! Thank you though. I’ll see you around I guess. Bye!”

“Oh, you definitely will sweet Daenerys” Drogo whispered to himself as she started marching away, took a turn and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

The class gradually fell in silence as their teacher Mr. Umber walked in and stood in front of the board.

“Welcome class, so we meet again. I hope you all had a great summer and ready for the upcoming year”

A chorus of dramatic sighs and a series of eye rolls circled around the room at his statement.

“Most of you were my students last year, so you already know how I like to run my classes. As biology is an animated science, I want our interaction to be dynamic as well. You will be sorted into pairs to work together during lab sessions and on assigned projects for the whole semester. Before we jump into the fun you thirsty learners, we have a new student amongst us today. So, let’s all make sure she feels welcome, ok? Daenerys, would you step forward please?”

She stood and walked over to the board awkwardly, feeling every eye settling on her. She hadn’t talked to anyone since she first stepped into the classroom. Everyone seemed to already know everyone and she felt invisible. So she sat in the first empty place she found and just observed her would-to-be classmates engaged in saucy conversations.

“Umm, Hi everyone! My name is Daenerys Targaryen and we just moved from King's Landing”

“Oh my, The Capitol! You will definitely miss the warmth of The South. Thank you Daenerys and welcome to Winter High. You may go back to your seat" Mr. Umber smiled kindly "Now moving along to our pairing, I will call your name and your partner’s and you will be seated together. Understood?”

She walked back and could feel the curious looks everyone was giving her: guys eyed her like she was some moving piece of meat.

_Typical!_

Some girls flashed her warm smiles, but others gave her death stares as if she was fucking their boyfriends behind their backs.

_Ah! This is gonna be a long year..._ She realized.

“Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen” Mr. Umber pronounced.

A red-haired girl came over and smiled warmly at her then sat beside her “It appears we are partners. I’m Sansa!”

“It appears so. Nice to meet you” Dany answered with an equal beam.

* * *

By the time the bell rang indicating the end of the first period, Dany and Sansa were well acquainted.

It turned out that the red head was actually very friendly and easy to talk to. They exchanged phone numbers to make sure they meet up after school for homework. Sansa was even kind enough to invite her to sit with her and her friends at lunch '_Hey, us girls gotta stick together',_ she had said. Dany was all too happy to accept as she wouldn’t take the other alternative of sitting by the garbage ban or eat her lunch under the football stadium staircases away from prying eyes.

They walked into the cafeteria side by side as Sansa was looking around for someone “Sorry, just looking for my little brother, he’s a junior and mom made me promise to look after him today, but he’s nowhere to be found! Whatever, let’s go sit. He’ll figure it out”

Dany smiled and followed her to a table by the window where three other girls were eating and chatting.

“Hey Sans, we were just wondering where you’ve been!” A beautiful blonde girl said “Oh, who is your friend?”

“Girls, this is Daenerys, she just moved here from King's Landing. Daenerys, these are Myrcella, Yara and Myranda”

“She is hot!” The girl named Yara eyed her.

“Excuse Yara here, see she's a bit frank. Actually, a lot more than she should be” Myranda interjected.

“What? She is!” Yara insisted.

“Yara! You can't just say that to someone literally three seconds after you meet them” Myrcella scolded her friend. 

“Oh Gods, you must think we are crazy! Sorry Daenerys, the girls can get a little nuts from time to time. We are not usually like this” Sansa explained with an apologetic look.

“Oh, no really! It’s fine. I’m the one crashing on your group. No worries” Dany answered.

“Nonsense! Any friend of Sans is a friend of ours. Come Daenerys, sit! Let us brief you in on what’s going on in this Gods-forsaken school” Myranda ushered her to sit in the spot next to her.

“So, Sansa here is dating my brother Joffrey. He is a senior. Plus, my dad does business with Uncle Ned, I mean Sansa’s father, so our families are very well acquainted with each other, ever since we came up north, from Storm's End” Myrcella started explaining.

“Yara’s brother Theon has been best friends with my brother and cousin since they were like three years old or something. So naturally we became close friends as well” Sansa said.

“And I’ve been Sansa’s neighbor since I was born, so you pretty much get the deal. We’ve been inseparable since kindergarden” Myranda added.

“Wow that sounds nice! You guys have known each other forever” Dany said with a bit of melancholy thinking of her friends back home and the odd possibility of fitting into this group of girls that have been besties for ages.

But the girls surprised her. They were really friendly and inviting, just like Sansa has been to her. They chatted the entire lunch break as they asked her questions about her life in the capitol and filled her up with gossip details about who is dating who and who broke up with who during summer vacations. Not that she really knew anyone they were talking about, but it felt nice to have some girls talk and just chill around.

* * *

Jon practically dragged Bran out of the library to have lunch with him and his buddies. “Bran! That’s social suicide mate! No one can be seen in library on their first day, you don’t wanna give the nerd impression. Trust me, it ain’t easy around here for those”

“But I’m a nerd. _Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you. _My favorite author Tyrion Lannister said that” Bran cited with pride.

Jon looked at him in disbelief.

_Was he quoting shit from some fancy book to try and explain himself? _

“Well clearly this Tyrion dude sounds like he went through hell in High school, so you might not wanna follow in his steps. Come on buddy, you are having lunch with me and the boys. You need to establish your dominance as a wolf. Don’t you watch enough documentaries to know how the whole alpha male thing works?”

“Really Jon? So what? We are animals now? Shall we piss on every wall we encounter to mark our territory?” Bran looked at him with a frown.

“Yeah! That’s exactly what we are going to do. Come on cousin, move it!” Jon said through a laugh.

They entered the canteen and marched in a bee line towards Theon and Ramsay already settled on their usual table. Jon eyed Robb’s spot with nostalgia and guided Bran to sit in that very same seat. “Hey there boys” Jon greeted his buddies.

Theon and Ramsay were engaged in a heated conversation that they barely acknowledged him or Bran arriving.

“Man, It’s girls like her that make me believe I made the right choice of not sticking to just Myranda. What would I do if I would still be with her acting like her loving boyfriend and then get a boner when that one is around?” Ramsay argued.

“Okay maybe you are partially right. But, man I gotta tell you. I don’t think you stand a chance now that they let her into their group. They look friendly with one another and sooner or later they are gonna start sharing their pasts and shit. Girls are not like us, they have some sort of a code or something. So, as soon as Myranda tells her what happened between you two, you're history dude” Theon answered him.

Ramsay frowned taking in what he just heard.

_Fuck! Chicks do stand up for each other. Especially besties! Damn it._

“Looks like Yara is not missing out her chances though” He fired back instead, because he didn’t really want to admit that his friend was probably right.

"I'm sure her college boyfriend would like to disagree..." Theon shrugged.

Jon was confused as to what his friends were currently blabbing about “What the hell are you talking about guys? Who’s taking chances on who? And why Ramsay here looks like he just ate horseshit?”

“The new girl Jon! She is sitting with queen Sansa and her bees” Theon titled his head slightly in the direction of all the way across the Cafeteria.

Jon followed his gaze and was struck by the sight of the very same girl that has been occupying his thoughts all week. He couldn’t stop fantasizing about her or replaying their small encounter in his mind over and over again. He was hoping of meeting her earlier today but he somehow got caught with all his family drama, friends‘ reunions and attending classes in between.

There she was sitting in all her glory animatedly chatting with what he guessed to be her new friends_. _

_Of course, she would become friends with Sansa of all people. _

_Gods! I hope she doesn’t blab anything about me! _

_Oh, she looks beautiful..._

_Dany… _

“Dany…” He whispered, realizing that he had just said her name out loud rather than thinking it “Daenerys…”

“Daenerys?” Theon exclaimed “what kind of name is that? You know her?”

“Umm, yeah! Well not really. I mean I do know her but not very well. We bumped into each last week at the mall and we chatted for some minutes. She moved in from King's Landing” Jon said, sounding nervous.

“Last week, huh? And she's from The South... Wow man! You really know how to keep good things to yourself. And hasn’t it occurred to you to mention a totally hot chick who newly moved in here to your buddies. I’m wounded Jon” Ramsay addressed him with a mischievous look.

“Obviously he fancies her. Otherwise why would he keep her a secret?” Theon challenged.

“I do not fancy her! I barely know her” Jon defended.

“Oh my bad! So if I walk down to her right now and introduced myself, it wouldn’t bother you?”

“Sit your ass RAMSAY! Don’t you dare go over there!” Jon hissed.

“He definitely fancies her” Bran, who has been silent so far and only observing the whole interaction between the guys, stated as a matter of fact.

“Look, I have eyes. I can tell she is pretty as I’m sure you would all agree. But, let’s just leave her alone. Don’t overwhelm her by acting like a bunch of crazy ass horny monkeys now would ya? Plus, as Theon pointed out, Myranda is over there. How do you think you’ll come out once you get there and try and hit on her?” Jon tried to sound cool and reasonable and not about to punch Ramsay in the fucking throat out of jealousy.

_Wait what? Jealousy?_ _Why would I feel jealous over her? _

_She’s not my girlfriend!_

_I don’t do jealousy. Get yourself together Snow!_

Everyone seemed to buy his act, and momentarily calmed down taking their eyes of the girls’ table.

Bran eyed him suspiciously and decided to interfere and stir the conversation towards something else “So Robb has been texting me non-stop about White Harbor. He keeps sending photos of the campus. He seems enchanted with his new whereabouts. Hope he doesn’t forget about us!”

“Nah, Robb is our dude, he would still come on holidays and stuff. We’ll get to hang out again” Theon took the hint and diverted their discussion towards planning for excursions for when Robb came home and also expressing his desire of throwing an epic welcome party at his house as this was his senior year and he should do something people will remember him by.

Jon kept silent wrestling with his thoughts in an internal monologue.

_Shall I go say hi to her? _

_After all, it’s her first day, and I do know her. It would be the right thing to do..._

_I should welcome her to school so she wouldn’t feel alone. _

_She doesn’t seem lonely though, she is surrounded by her new entourage. _

_Gods, why Sansa of all people? _

_Did she already learn that we are cousins? _

_Is she in her class? I just assumed she was a senior like me. _

_Why wouldn’t she look this way damn it? _

_Maybe she saw me and pretended not to know me? _

_Is she ignoring me? _

_Nah, chill Jon! She looks oblivious to her surroundings. _

_Damn, she is just as pretty as I remember! _

_Fuck! I sound like a creepy old man. Fuck it, I’m gonna go over there and just say Hi. _

_What’s the worst that could happen, huh? _

_Girls can resist your charms Jon. _

_You’ve got this! _

_Go on…_

He stood mumbling some excuse to his friends and turned to walk out to her table when he was crushed by the fact that she’s no longer there. Sansa was nowhere to be seen as well.

_Did they leave or something?_

Jon frowned and exited the canteen quickly hoping he would catch a sign of her elsewhere.

* * *

Some blond guy wrapped his arms around Sansa from behind and placed a kiss to her fiery red hair. She looked up and smiled “Joff! Hey baby” She gave him a peck on the lips and turned in her direction and said “Babe, meet Daenerys. Daenerys, this my lucky boyfriend Joffrey”.

“Hello, Nice to meet you” She greeted the famous Joffrey who was the star of practically their entire lunch break.

“Hello! Likewise” He smiled at her politely “Ladies, do you mind if I steal my girl here for some time?”

“Some time huh? Lunch break is almost over. I don’t think you can be that fast, buddy!”

“Shut up Yara!” Sansa shot her a dirty look and stood to join her boyfriend at his request “I’ll see you at class Daenerys. Girls, please don’t let Yara eat her alive! Bye, love you, kisses” Sansa took Joffrey’s hand as they walked away from them.

“What?” Yara sincerely asked “They are going for it you know. I could sense his dick twitching inside his pants”

“Ewww, that’s my brother! Please, stop Yara” Myrcella added in disgust.

“So what? You are a dick whisperer now?” Myranda smirked.

The girls laughed at her comment and carried on their filthy chats as sex was the hot topic on the table, for the moment.

Dany couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed and awkward now that Sansa, who introduced her to these girls, left her to discuss rather a sensitive subject with them. So she tried to come up with some excuse of needing to go to the restroom.

She stood and said her goodbyes to them promising to text as soon as possible for a day out shopping.

Her feet carried her to a huge grassy space which she assumed was the football field. She sat on the grass and closed her eyes enjoying the scarce rays of sun and the peace for a moment. Her mind played out the events of her day so far. She felt lucky and grateful for meeting Sansa and her friends.

_At least, I wasn’t forced to sit alone by the garbage ban._ She chuckled.

She was so deep in thoughts that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her from behind.

“Dany?” A familiar voice called out to her in a sweet whisper.

_Oh… _She remembered all too well his voice as she had imagined a thousand different scenarios on how she would meet him at school.

She was starting giving up the chances of running into him today.

_'Maybe he won’t even remember me’,_ she had told herself earlier that morning while preparing for the day.

_But obviously he does! And he called me Dany!_

_Don’t turn to jelly yet... _

_He is just trying to be polite and say hi, that’s all. _

_Turn around and act normal you idiot! _

_Gods, he looks so gorgeous. _

_Say something… _

_Anything!_

“I thought I told you no one calls me Dany. Not a single soul, Jon” She blurted out, cursing herself for the stupidity that just came out of her mouth.

_Great. Nice job! Now he thinks you are an agressive bitch. _

_It’s just a nickname !_

_Gosh. Why did I say that of all things?_

“Sorry, right! Daenerys. I believe Dany is only reserved for ordering that fancy lemonade of yours. What is it called again?” Jon didn’t seem bothered as he walked over and sat beside her on the grass.

She giggled “Teavana Matcha. You are never gonna let me forget that one, are you?”

“Nope” He laughed alongside her.

“I saw you with Sansa earlier. Making friends already huh? I did tell you you’ll fit in just fine, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I guess I am a natural after all. So, you know Sansa?” She eyed him curiously.

“I do! Too well for my own liking if I may add”

_Wait, what does he mean too well? Like how well? Is she his girlfriend or something?_

_Oh, it can’t be. Sansa is with Joffrey. They are probably at it as we speak. _

_Hmm, maybe his ex. It’s possible. _

_She is kinda pretty if I must admit…_

She frowned.

“I can hear you thinking all the way from over here! She’s my cousin”

Relief washed over her and she simply replied with a ‘O’ before she continued “Well, we’ve been paired as partners in biology class this morning. And she’s been so nice to me, invited me to lunch and all. My first day wasn’t that bad. It turned out pretty nice actually, and it is mostly thanks to her...”

“Yepp, that sounds like Sansa. A sweet angel with her friends and a complete bitch towards me and her brothers”

“Oh, stop it Jon! I can’t let you trash talk about my friend” She faked a gasp.

“Yeah? Well, we’ll see if you would feel the same about her after some time! Let me know how that goes would ya?” He laughed feeling so naturally at ease as if he had known her forever.

“So where is your gang?” She asked him, deflecting the conversation.

“Huh?” He sounded perplexed.

“You know, two or three more dudes in leather jackets, that follow you around and do your deeds!” She emphasized “Don’t all popular guys have one?”

He laughed at her graphic description.

_She certainly watches a lot of movies…_

“Why would you assume I’m popular?”

“You don’t exactly strike me as a nerd Jon. You are far too pretty to be one”

“Did you just call me pretty?” He chuckled.

She giggled “I did! Well you are. You must know that by now!”

“Not as half pretty as you are though...” He said sincerely, giving her a somehow shy smile.

“Aha, I see what you are trying to do there mister”

“Is it working?”

“Nope, it’s so lame…” Dany said teasingly.

“Damn, that was my best line! I gotta come up with some new moves soon. Wouldn’t want people going around saying Jon Snow lost his charms now would we?”

She smiled and raised a playful eyebrow “You better get to work then, Jon Snow…”


	3. Rumor Has It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany hears the 'Tales of the Wild Wolf' 🐺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive in ❤

All that people were talking about in Winter High was Theon’s upcoming welcome party next Saturday. Apparently, the Greyjoys were out of town that very same weekend, and so Theon took the liberty of promising everyone an epic get together with good music and lots of booze.

Dany had some doubts about attending the party, not that she wasn’t invited of course. Yara told the girls of her brother’s plan of taking advantage of their parents’ absence, and she made them promise to come and help her keep the whole thing in order.

Although she would love to go, have a good time and just lose some tension, she still felt a little bit like an outsider. She wouldn’t recognize anyone beside the girls and she was a bit scared that they would ditch her once they got there and she’d be forced into mingling with others or staying in a corner like some lame kid.

_They can’t babysit you the whole damn party Dany… _

_Just apologize and say you’ll join them next time! _She told herself when they insisted on dragging her along.

After a lot of convincing from Sansa and a lot of rassurements from Myranda that _‘they would stick together the entire time since they were the only ones without boyfriends’_, she finally relished and decided to give in.

They were currently at the mall doing some shopping and deciding on some outfits for the upcoming event.

“I’m really glad you decided to come after all Daenerys. It will be funny to watch the guys drool over you and trying to cock-block each other” Yara said and sent a wink her way.

“You are not helping Yara. We barely convinced her to come. Don’t fuck it up!” Sansa hissed.

“Alright, alright! I’ll shut up. But, it will be funny though! You’ll see” Yara replied.

Dany knew she was sort of joking, but couldn’t help getting even more stressed out as she considered Yara’s statement and how terrifying it would be to try and push drunk guys coming at her at the party.

“Oh, don’t worry Daenerys! I’ve got your back. I told you we’d stick together. We’ll be each other’s support” Myranda interfered.

“I believe you will need a lot more support than she will Myranda. Ramsay will be at the party for sure. And we all know him for the pig he is. He might get frisky with other girls on purpose to try and torment you and make you jealous” Myrcella said.

“Jealous? Please! Ramsay and I are so over. He was such an asshole and I regret the time I wasted on him. Gods, I was so stupid! What was I thinking dating one of the Wolves' Pack. No offense Sansa… and Yara” Myranda sighed apologetically.

“None taken” Both Sansa and Yara replied in unison.

“The Wolves' Pack?” Dany asked perplexed.

“Yeah! It’s this stupid name my older brother and cousin invented when they first started High School, something that has to do with Starks descending from Direwolves. So they started this juvenile guys club along with Theon and Ramsay and now everyone calls them so” Sansa explained and continued “Gods, that reminds me of Robb. I never thought I would say it but I kinda miss him”

“Robb? That’s your older brother?” Dany asked although she internally was more curious about the cousin than the brother.

“Yeah, he started at White Harbor this year. Mom and dad are so proud of him” Sansa responded, blue eyes twinkling.

“Too bad you didn’t get to meet him Daenerys. I’m sure if you did, you would fall head over heels for him. He’s so kind and smart, not to mention ridiculously handsome” Myrcella told Dany with a dreamy sigh.

“I always knew you had a thing for Robb, Myrcella. You always looked at him with heart eyes and turned into jelly whenever he was around” Yara shot her comment frankly as she would always do.

“I do not have a thing for Robb Stark!” Myrcella defended herself “Don’t start spreading such non-sense. I’m deeply and unconditionally in love with my Trystane”

“Trystane Martell! Damn, who wouldn’t be? Why are all the good guys taken, Arrrgh!” Myranda sounded exasperated.

“Hold on, did you say Martell?” Dany interjected “As in Martell of Dorne? I wonder if Aunt Elia is somehow related to them…”

At everyone’s dumbstruck look, she elaborated “My Uncle’s wife!”

_Now, she did say once that she has an adventurous brother that settled in the North long ago..._ Dany recalled.

“Well if your aunt is extremely hot and kinda has a ‘Fuck me’ sign plastered all over her forehead, then yeah, she’s gotta be part of that family!” Yara chuckled “I swear there is something unnatural about the Martells. Not only do they look like walking felonies, but from what Theon keeps telling me about Nymeria, and what our sweet Myrcella here shared with us on her time with Trystane, they are like sex Gods or something. Even their parents have this attractive vibe about them!”

_Yepp, Elia must be one of these Martells then…_ Dany concluded, suppressing a giggle as she recalled every family reunion, and how her poor Uncle Rhaegar would constantly have to shove drunk Targaryens advancing on his wife.

“OMG, how am I supposed to meet Mr. Oberyn and Mrs. Ellaria now with that on my mind? Please stop Yara” Myrcella sighed.

“Well apparently not all of them are blessed with the undeniable sexual aura. See, Tyene isn’t … that creative...” Sansa added.

“And how would you exactly know that?” Myranda asked her.

“Jon would tell Robb everything. I sometimes hear them having a little man talk when he’s crashing at our place. He would repeatedly complain that she wasn’t to his satisfaction. ‘_A stiff wooden doll_’, were the words he used I believe” Sansa enlightened her friends.

Dany’s eyes snapped at the mention of Jon, she was dying to learn more about him, but this was not what she hoped to find out AT ALL.

Hearing what Sansa just told them sent a bitterness straight to her heart. She frowned, deciding to keep the fact that she knew him to herself since she was sure mentioning that information to the girls now would only put her in the investigation spotlight for the rest of the day.

Myranda’s voice clenched her from her thoughts “Well Tyene is a nice girl, I’m sure Jon is just being Jon. He practically slept with half the girls in our school. Obviously, he didn’t want to commit to her and he’s blaming his obsession with sex on the poor girl" She rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued "I say bullshit! It's just that fuckboys like him will always be fuckboys. It's a lifetime disorder, Ramsay has the same syndrome, no wonder they're best mates!” 

That declaration hit her harder than Sansa’s previous blow.

_And to think that I was seriously starting to fall for him… _

_Obviously, he’s just another asshole that thinks with his dick. _

_I’m so silly! How could I ever be fooled by his charms? _

_He was just trying to get into my pants and add me as another girl to his conquering list… _

_Well guess what Jon Snow? _

_Fuck you and your stupid grey eyes, your stupid raven curls and your stupid northern puff… _

_Arrrrgh!_

She was angry, fuming even and ready to explode but she knew better than to do so in front of the girls. She would deal with Jon in her own way and put him in his right place the next time she’d see him.

She knew that she was partially exaggerating, after all Jon owned her nothing. They haven’t known each other that long to actually feel betrayed or hurt about what she learned on his ways with the ladies.

She wasn’t in a position to judge him, if he wanted to fuck around that was his business, but she simply won’t allow herself to be a part his shenanigans.

She deserved better, someone who would treat her right, a safe choice, and therefore Jon Snow would never be more than just a friend.

Her phone buzzed with a text from her mom.

**Muña ****❤ ****:** **Honey, don’t be late! **

_Oh, yeah right! That’s tonight. _

She cursed herself for totally forgetting about everything else while the girls gossiped non-stop. They were invited to dine with one of her mother’s colleagues as a welcome gesture.

_Great! On top of everything, I now have to go to some lame dinner and sit at the table with people I don’t even know with a polite smile plastered all over on my face. _

_This day couldn’t get any worse..._

* * *

“What’s all the fuss about?” Jon asked as he walked casually into the kitchen, freshly showered and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter.

“We’re having guests for dinner. One of my colleagues from the hospital is coming over with her family. I wanted to welcome her to The North” Lyanna replied while taking the roast beef out of the oven.

“Wow, that looks great! And smells delicious…” Jon said, abandoning his apple as his mouth started to water and his stomach began to growl.

“Well, yeah, it better! I nearly lost my damn mind following a tutorial for the_ 'Perfect Herb-scented-slowly-roasted-beef’ _recipe” Lyanna groaned in a fancy accent, imitating some southern chef probably.

Jon chuckled “Err, do you need help with anything?”

“No, everything is almost ready, thank you honey. Just help Arya with setting the table if you don’t mind”

“Sure thing” He walked to the dining room to find his sister concentrated on her task.

_Wait, is she…?_

“Are you wearing a dress? Okay, who are you and what have you done to my wild little sister?”

She rolled her eyes and answered “Mom made me wear it! She said something about taking my Nintendo away if I’m not at my best behavior tonight! This is child abuse I’m telling you. Just because she is the parent doesn’t mean she gets to boss me around you know?”

“Hey, you don’t wanna mess with the queen, Needle. She orders, we deliver. End of story” Jon smirked “Plus, it’s nice to see you all girly for a change. Hold on, I gotta document this!” He fished his phone from his pocket and took a photo of a grumpy Arya.

“You are such a mama’s boy. Piss off!” Arya threw him an annoyed glance.

The doorbell rang as they finished the last touches on the table. Lyanna rushed over from the kitchen passing them and heading to answer the door.

“Good evening Ashara! I’m glad you could make it. Please, come in” He heard his mother saying.

He walked with Arya to the living room as a beautiful lady that appeared to be the same age as his mother entered the hallway.

_She looks familiar._ He remarked.

Just then, two more figures came into vision as Lyanna ushered them inside “Girls, don’t feel shy now. Your mom told me so much about you two. Go on, make yourselves at home”

His breath was caught in his throat at her sight.

“These are my children Jon and Arya. Guys, come say hello to my colleague Dr. Ashara and her daughters. Daenerys and Rhaenys” Lyanna did the introductions.

_Dany? _

_What the fuck?_

* * *

Dany was stressed all the way in the car, she didn’t know what to expect at this dinner. She was naturally okay with meeting new people and socializing with all ages, but her time in the mall with the girls that afternoon left her in a rather sore mood.

Her mother nothing but assured her that her colleague Dr. Lyanna was very nice and friendly, and her sister talked so high of her daughter Arya whom she goes to school with.

Obviously, this dinner was really important for her family and she wouldn’t want to screw things up for them. So, she put on one of her favorite dresses, a huge smile on her face and they headed excitedly towards their destination.

It all went to shit before the night even began. She couldn’t believe her own eyes.

_Jon Snow…_

_Are you kidding me right now? _

_Great! _

_Juuuuust great…_

“Rhae, Hey!” Arya nothing but ran towards her sister, hugged her then looked at Dany with curious eyes.

“I’m Arya. You don’t know me but with time you will come to realize I’m the best of them all” Arya grinned smugly.

Dany returned her smile, eager to get to know the little girl “You're my favorite already” She answered, as she eyed Jon with a dagger look that took colors from his face.

He then stepped towards her touching his neck awkwardly, seemingly not sure how to address her “Hi Daenerys! Good to see you again”

“Again? You guys know each other?” Lyanna asked.

Jon was about to speak when she cut him off and replied coldly “Kind of! I’m actually friends with Sansa, so we sometimes come across each other at school”

He was confused as to why she was saying those things and treating him as such, like they were mere strangers.

_What in the seven hells, is going on? _

He swallowed the knot in his throat and decided to keep his mouth shot.

“Well isn’t that just marvelous! Guess our two little families were destined to be friends all along” Lyanna joked and Ashara laughed at her comment.

“Come on you all, let’s not wait any longer. Dinner is ready, let’s just head to the dining room” Lyanna said guiding them to the table.

The dinner was by far a strange affair. Her mother and Lyanna were engaged in some animated conversation about their shifts in the hospital, discussing one of the patients whom they needed to supervise in the upcoming week.

Her sister and Arya also seemed to be in their own universe, giggling and talking in hushed tunes.

You could cut the tension between her and Jon with a knife. He kept looking at her while she averted her gaze and concentrated instead on the plate in front of her poking at the food in it without really eating anything.

“What is it dear? You didn’t like the meat? Oh Gods, are you vegetarian? I should have asked Ashara before I cooked it. I can’t believe it slipped my mind, I just assumed…” Lyanna started blabbing, but Dany cut her off politely “Oh no no Mrs Lyanna. I’m not vegetarian or anything. The meal is lovely, it actually tastes great! I was just zoning out for a moment”

“Ah, alright then. Dig in!” Lyanna smiled and encouraged her to eat.

“It’s truly delicious Lyanna, thank you for inviting us. This is the nicest thing someone has done for us since we moved in here” Ashara said.

“Oh please shush. Don’t even mention it. This is what friends are for”

“Mom, can I go with Rhae to Dorne this summer? She says the beach is amazing there. Please, I really really wanna go! PLEEEASE” Arya asked out of nowhere.

“Hold on there young lady, we’re still in the fall. Lots of things can happen between now and then. Concentrate on your studies first, and we’ll see…” Lyanna answered her daughter, adding “And don’t you go to summer camp in the Vale with Rick and Robin each year?”

“Summer camp is for losers and babies. And I’m not either” Arya said defensively.

“But really Lyanna, you should consider coming to Dorne with us this summer. We own a beautiful house by the sea that would fit us perfectly. I always tell the girls it’s far too big for just the three of us, seeing that most of my family is scattered all across Dorne. It would be nice to have some company over and I’m sure you’ll all fall in love with Starfall, you wouldn’t even wanna leave” Ashara said excitingly.

“I’ll think on it… It does sound like a lovely idea. We always wanted to go vacationing somewhere down south. Hmmm, maybe it would be a great graduation present for Mr. Jon here” Lyanna winked at her son as he turned tomato red.

“Lyanna told me you are a senior, Jon” Ashara stated.

“Yes Ma’am!” Jon replied shyly.

“And what do you plan on doing after high school if I may ask. Maybe you want to follow your parents’ footsteps and become a doctor?”

“Oh, no! I mean medicine is a noble practice and all, but two doctors in the family are more than enough. I actually plan to go to White Harbor and major in architecture”

“That’s great. It’s good to see such a young man committing to getting into such a prestigious college and thinking about their future while still in high school. Oh, Daenerys dear, you mentioned wanting to go to college there, too. Remember? You said they have the best Law program in all of Westeros. Now, that we actually moved here, I don’t see a single disadvantage. The university is not all the way across the seven kingdoms anymore” Ashara said turning her attention to Dany.

_Way to go mom…_

_Yeah tell them I wanna go to White Harbor. _

_Sure, go ahead and invite them to Starfall this summer. _

_My life sucks…_

_ There is Jon fucking Snow in every turn I take._

Dany smiled politely and refocused on her plate feeling his intense gaze on her.

_Stop staring you asshole!_ She thought internally, recalling all the stuff the girls revealed about the very same person sitting across from her.

The rest of the evening continued peacefully as the moms shifted to another topic and the little girls decided to have dessert in Arya’s room while watching some Karate tutorial videos, until she found herself stuck with Jon because Lyanna had suggested he gave her a tour of the house and have a nice high school chat whatever the hell that meant.

* * *

The tour was, the least that could be said, bizarre. They had wandered the whole house in relative silence, with Jon keeping his words to a minimum, which made the entire thing as boring as a visit to the Citadel. 

“And this is my room…" He said "It’s a bit of a mess, since it’s kinda also my art studio, but, if you want, we can…”

That seemed to have caught her attention.

“Art studio? Like you record songs or what?” Dany asked surprisingly.

“No Dany…” Jon laughed “Not that art. I draw! And well, sometimes paint… It started with doodles on notebooks and stuff, but then it consumed me. Now, it’s the only time I can feel like myself. You know, free to do whatever I want. And that’s why I’m going to study architecture. If they’re all making me work for the family company, then I better make the most out of it. And it so happens that sketching is my thing...” Jon said displaying half a smile.

“But why do you have to work for the family business. Don’t you get to choose your own path?” Dany forgot her anger towards him for a moment and asked him sympathetically.

“It’s not so bad really. Other people have it worse. Hell, I can’t even complain about it! I’m going to White Harbor, one of the top universities in the country, and then my spot at Stark’ Inc is already waiting for me” He beamed.

“Plus, the pack has gotta stick together! That’s what we always say” He added.

_The pack. Yeah! I know all about your freaky little pack Jon Snow._ She thought filled once more with bitterness.

“So do you want to come in?” He ushered towards his room “I’ve been working on this collection of…”

“No” She cut him off with a sharp tone “I should probably head downstairs, our moms must be wondering what took us so long”

She meant to walk away but he caught her by the elbow and nudged her back to him, crushing her tiny body to his.

Dany started to flush uncontrollably with the anger bubbling inside of her, yet melting with the intimacy of the fiery way he was holding her.

_Damn, she smells amazing! I wanna kiss her so bad..._ Jon thought.

He controlled his raging breathing and tried to figure out what caused her hostility towards him all of a sudden “What’s going on, Dany? You’ve been acting strange the entire time, barely spoke to me and kinda pretended that we don’t even know each other. What’s wrong? Is it something I did or said?” He asked with a sincere concern in his voice.

“Nothing! There’s nothing going on. And don’t call me that, no one calls me that, certainly not you. It’s Daenerys for you” She answered raising her voice a bit and attempting to shake away from his grasp.

“No, I’m not letting you go until you tell me what is it” He said tightening his grip on her and realizing he should try a different approach since she eyed his hand on her with a raised eyebrow, looking like she'd burn him right there in his spot.

“Hey, let’s just go inside my room and calm down. We can discuss whatever this is instead of fighting in the hallway” Jon suggested.

“I told you nothing is wrong Jon and we have nothing to discuss. And don’t tell me to calm down, like I’m your little girlfriend. I’m not going anywhere with you, especially not inside your room, so you can tell your punk friends later on about it and have a laugh at it. Just leave me alone, okay? Now, if you’ll excuse me!” Dany couldn’t help but put all the thoughts that were raging in her all night long into angry words.

She just couldn’t hold her poker face anymore. She left him and walked downstairs not even waiting for his reply or what he had to say in his defense.

Jon was now alone in the hallway, he leaned on his door, took a deep breath and raised his palms to his forehead caressing it in frustration.

_What the fuck was that about? _

_Seven hells, what did I even do to piss her off?_

_And why would she think I would tell the guys about our time together? _

_What? She thinks I'm the kind of guy that would brag about..._

_Ohhhh!_ Realization washed over him.

_Fuck, _

_Fuck, _

_Fucking Fuck! _

_She knows… _

_She must have heard from the other girls._

_Why do they have to stuck their nosy asses in my bloody business?_

_What did they tell her that she ain't even willing to look me in the face? _

_SANSA! She must have blabbed some freaking bullshit. _

_Fuck! _

_Dany… _

He let out a ragged breath.

"Please don’t hate me without even knowing me" He whispered, closing his stormy eyes in desperation.

_I gotta fix this, _ _I have to. _

_No, I need to..._

* * *

That night, little to no sleep at all came to the wild wolf.

Not even a full moon turn had passed since he first set sights on the girl with the violet eyes, and yet there he was.

Helplessly howling for Daenerys Targaryen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me yet 😅  
Thoughts ?


	4. I Want YOU, Damn It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's party set things into motion…  
And, our Jonny boy just can't take it anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive in ❤

_Today is the day I win her back._ Jon decided.

He was at Theon’s helping him set the DJ system for the party. His buddies were filling the mini fridges around the pool with booze and drinks. He was concentrated on his task, drowning in silence and in his own thoughts.

He didn’t speak with Dany since their encounter at his house. She was deliberately avoiding him whenever they run into each other at school. He even tried several times to reach out for her, but she totally ignored his efforts, limiting their interaction to formal greetings.

He couldn’t get her alone to have his way with her, Sansa and her bees were always around.

_Does she even realize how popular she is? _

_It gets people years to enter that group and she just walked in and became the center of it. _

_That’s just her, Dany_… He sighed.

He also noticed that guy Drogo lurking around her and it drove him insane to see any other male close to her or attempting to charm his way into her pants.

He couldn’t blame him though, _Dany has that effect on people!_ But he wouldn’t allow fucking Drogo Dothraki to sway her off her feet, not while he still draws breath.

_She would be mine, all mine, only mine, _he declared possessively.

He was losing it, he knew that much.

No girl has ever affected him that much, certainly not in this short amount of time. And it didn’t really help when his mother would constantly tease him that she noticed how he was staring at her during the entire dinner and insisted that he should stop being a coward and just ask her out on a date already.

_If only it were that simple… _

“What is it man? You got some lady trouble?” The guy named Euron, whom Theon introduced earlier as Yara’s boyfriend, asked him. Euron was helping with the party settings as well.

_None of your fucking business you perv! _Jon wanted to say but caught himself. He still didn’t understand why a second-year-college guy would hang with a girl in high school. He was four years older than Yara, and in his opinion, it was really weird.

_Maybe he likes them young, or maybe Yara is that good, _he chuckled internally.

“Oh, so you do have lady trouble” Euron exclaimed when he didn’t get an answer from Jon “Who is she?”

“No one. I don’t have lady trouble. And even if I did, you are the last person I would ask for advice” Jon glared at him.

“Why? Because I date Yara? You think she’s too young for me? You think I’m some creep taking advantage of innocent high school girls?” Euron asked, not seemingly bothered by Jon’s attitude.

“I’m not the only one thinking it. It’s kinda what pops into each and everyone’s mind whenever they see you two or hear about your relationship. It’s not my place to say, but I consider her like my little sister. You hurt her and I’ll break your jaw”

“Save it kid. Theon already tried that big brother bullshit talk with me. I don’t plan on ever hurting her. Yara is not like the other girls. She’s feisty and she doesn’t need me, her brother, you or anyone to protect her. I’m afraid she’ll be the one to hurt me” Euron said, displaying a mysterious smile.

“Whatever do you mean?” Jon asked, completely perplexed.

“I matured. That’s what I mean. I used to be one of them fuckboys back in high school and never really settled for the one girl deal. Then I went to college, and I met all kind of girls, tried all kinda of shit, and when I say ‘tried everything’, I mean it. Yet, there was always something missing, something that sex, alcohol, pot and nothing else could fill. The void I felt… I almost lost myself. Until one day, a girl came into my life and saved it. It was Yara and that’s the day I knew I would never let her go, not even when she decides she doesn’t want me anymore” Euron said looking absorbed by memories.

“What do you mean she saved you? She saved from what?” Jon tried to understand a bit more.

“From myself....” Euron simply answered.

Jon was about to urge Euron to continue with his story, he was really intrigued now and wanted to know what happened with the pair of them, when they were cut off by Theon’s shouting in an irritated tone,

“Come on guys! We don’t have the whole day. Don’t just sit there like pretty girls gossiping. More work, less talk” He threw a dirty look at them and continued towards the stairs “I’m heading up to change. You should finish with this and do so as well. People will start showing up any minute now. So, move it!”

They both cracked a smile and got back to fudging with wires and electronics.

* * *

“Drogo? As in Drogo Dothraki? You got the mighty Khal to chase after you like some silly maiden? Girl, I’ve underestimated you” Yara hissed.

“The mighty Khal? Do I even wanna know what that refers to? And he’s not running after me or anything. Don’t listen to Sansa, she’s just imagining stuff” Dany replied, beginning to flush.

“I’m not! I’m just telling you all what I saw. He is been following her like her shadow. Daenerys Hun, we’re in the same class, and we hang out together in and out of school. We’re practically glued to each other's sides the entire time. Don’t you think I noticed how he was waiting for you outside of the classroom the other day? Or when he asked you to come watch his upcoming football game?” Sansa said as she applied some mascara.

“He asked you too. That doesn’t prove anything!” Dany defended herself, as she braided Myranda’s hair.

“Well, yeah. But only because I was with you. The truth is that he only wants you there” Sansa finished her makeup and stepped back to take in her appearance, shooting a meaningful glance at Dany through the mirror.

“He fancies you Daenerys! That much is obvious” Myrcella told her while painting her nails.

“Please, just drop it! I have no idea why you think this mighty Khal or whatever fancies me and I don’t want to know why either. I’m not interested” Dany tried to wrap it up.

“You are not interested in Drogo? But why? He’s like tones of moving muscles. He’s got that sexy Essosi vibe, just Gods, he’s so hot. Are you serious? Ouchhhhh” Myranda winced in pain as Dany pulled her hair tightly in warning.

“Maybe she has her eyes on someone else?” Yara said as Sansa forced her to sit down for curling her hair.

“I DON’T” Dany emphasized “Can we please talk about something else? Anything else?”

“Oh, my aunt keeps talking about you and your family. She said you guys had dinner with them last week” Sansa interfered.

“Good things I hope” Dany frowned a bit remembering the disastrous dinner… and him.

“Yeah! She won’t shut up about how pretty you are. Kinda annoying actually, LOL! And she keeps tormenting Jon about how he was all jelly around you. We had a good laugh at him!”

“And there goes nothing…” Yara said smugly “Now, I get it. She’s not interested in Drogo, because little Miss Daenerys here has her eyes on Jon Snow apparently”

“WHAT?” Myranda and Myrcella yelled in unison.

“You... you like Jon?” Sansa glared.

Dany flushed pink and opened her mouth to deny it but no words came out.

_Damn you Yara!_

“OMG, you do” The girls giggled.

She wished she could simply disappear rather than just stand there and listen to the girls discussing her unexplainable crush on Jon bloody Snow.

She noticed Sansa frowning a bit and glaring at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Jon is my cousin and all, and he’s a nice guy when he’s not being an asshole. But, I have to tell you Daenerys. He’s not really boyfriend material. He likes to just mess around and has always cheated on his girlfriends. I’m just telling you, so you'd know what to expect. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything. Even if I would want nothing more than for Jon to prove me wrong” Sansa said sincerely.

“Hey, Sans, I know and I appreciate your honesty. But, let’s not fool ourselves here. Nothing is ever going to happen between Jon and me. Did I have a tiny mini crush on him when I first met him? Well, yeah! But am I ever going to act upon that feeling, no! I don’t think he's the one for me” Dany said, wishing nothing more than for Jon to prove her wrong as well.

“Well if anyone can tame the wild wolf, then it is you Daenerys. I really have a good feeling about you two! I mean yeah we all know Jon fucked up before, but maybe he changed. I, for myself, don’t recall seeing him with anyone since Val” Myrcella commented.

“Val?” Dany questioned, not so eager at all to know who the hell this girl was.

“Yeah, his ex. A bit of a bitch if you ask me. She was always so mean, Robb used to hate her as well. But, we tolerated her for Jon and he kept her around because she was really down for anything” Sansa explained.

“I’m all into the whole free rebel spirit thing, but that chick is just crazy. Euron told me he saw her in The Wildlings pub across town, gulping ale like it's nobody's business! Bet she has a fake ID and all” Yara said.

Dany’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as she listened attentively to her friends. She already hated this Val girl without even knowing her.

_How could Jon be involved with the likes of her? _

_But again, Jon is a guy and no guy is gonna say no to free sex. _

_Guess sex is that important to him after all… _

_Just like every other dude…_

_Why am I thinking about this? It’s not like something would ever happen between us! _

She decided to disregard all these allegations and try and persuade them again that she and Jon would never be an item.

“Again girls! You’re getting way ahead of yourselves. Jon and I are just friends, I probably won’t see him outside of school. So, let’s just forget about this whole thing… I think we should really hurry up if we wanna make it to the party. Let’s just have some fun tonight, yeah?”

“YEAH!!!!” The girls cheered as they rushed to put on their outfits and finish the last touches before heading over to the Greyjoys.

* * *

The party was epic.

_Seems like the entire school showed up!_ Jon thought.

He was on the couch drinking some beer and chatting occasionally with random people. He spotted his friend Ramsay hitting on some junior girl, cornering her and trying to persuade her into making out with him.

He rolled his eyes, and searched for Theon, the host of the party, but then again, he last saw him when Nymeria showed up in a satanic red dress.

_They’re probably at it!_ He chuckled.

His mind was really elsewhere, wondering why _she_ hadn’t showed up yet.

_She would probably come with Sansa and the others, and they like to be fashionably late, _he reasoned.

He stood up and went for a second round.

Passing by the kitchen and into the pool area, he spotted Drogo and the rest of the football team, playing some drinking game. They were loud as shit as they cheered for him while he started drinking from the beer tank flipped upside down.

_Fucking showoff!_ Jon snarled with a visible eye roll.

He got a refill and headed back inside to try and mingle with others. He stopped midway through as his eyes caught the sight of the very same girl that haunted his thoughts.

_Dany…_

She looked… ethereal.

She was wearing a short white dress that hugged her body, like a second skin, leaving little to his fragile imagination, a generous portion of her cleavage exposed, giving glances and teases of a perfect set of tits.

She left her silky hair cascading down her shoulders, the dark brown locks a far contrast to her fair marble skin. Her otherworldly embers shining with an intensity of a dying star, illuminating her beautiful features.

She looked like an angel, yet she couldn’t be one, if she was this intoxicating and deadly and apparently trying to kill him.

_Damn… _

His cock stirred as an immediate response.

_Well, fuck me! _

He knew that if he stayed any minute longer, he would make a fool out of himself as he could literally feel his erection starting to poke out of his jeans.

He rushed over to the other side of the spacious living room, heading for the bathroom to try and splash some cold water on his face to kill his boner.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, he felt someone dragging him away to a dark corner by the stairs. The familiar sent filled his nostrils and his doubts were confirmed when she crushed her body against his pushing him against the wall, nuzzling at his neck and placing open mouthed kisses all along his jaw.

“I’ve missed you, babe!”

“Val, what the fuck?” Jon hissed trying to push her away, but she was clinging to him like a damn baby koala.

_Now is really not the time for this bullshit!_

“I want you, Jon… Right here... Right now” She said seductively running her nails in a sensational dance all along his abdomen and travelling south to her desired destination.

“Val… Listen, Umm, I don’t really think we should be doing any of this. We ended things and I want it to stay that way” He was feeling extremely uncomfortable as she kept her proximity and continued her handy work.

“Relax Jon, I just wanna have fun and I know you do too. Even your little friend here agrees with me. Looks like he missed me just as much” She said as she caressed his cock through the fabric of his pants.

His excitement from earlier hasn’t faded away yet and it was going to be impossible to explain to her that neither her, nor her small attempts were the reason behind it.

“Umm, like I said! Val… You’re drunk and I don’t … FUCK!” He hissed as she palmed his dick like it was the most casual thing to do.

“Oh, I intend to…” Val replied as she brought his lips to hers in a violent kiss biting his lower lip and taking him by surprise.

“Let’s go upstairs” She took his hands in attempt of leading them to one of the empty rooms in the upper floor.

“Val, wait! No…” Jon disentangled his hand from hers as they got out of the dark spot “I can’t... I…”

“Jon?” The hurt in her voice broke his heart. He just stood there watching as she took in his messy state and eyed Val’s smooched lipstick. He knew what it must have looked like. He saw her beautiful eyes getting glassy and she just walked away from them in a hurry.

“Dany… Wait!”

He was fucked.

* * *

Dany was really starting to enjoy herself. Myranda stuck by her side like she promised, as the other girls rushed to their guys as soon as they got there.

She had to admit, _Theon Grejoy knows how to throw a party !!_

The music playing was really good, people seemed relaxed ‘_huh, more like drunk’_ and she was beginning to lose the tension and sway a bit to the rhythm.

“I’m sooo thirsty…” Myranda whined. 

“Yeah, me too. Imma go get some cherry coke. What would you like?” Dany asked.

“Same Hun” She answered as some other girls came over and started chatting with Myranda.

“I’ll be right back… ”

She walked her way through the crowded area spotting Sansa sitting in Joffrey’s lab as they made out like crazy.

“Gods, Sans! Get a room” She threw at her new BBF who barely acknowledged her and gave her a middle finger as a response.

Dany laughed and continued her path looking for the kitchen as she didn’t know her way around.

She suddenly frowned as she spotted Jon at the corner of her eyes, but he wasn’t alone. Some blonde girl was all over him as they swayed to a darker spot under the stairs.

_What the …?_

She was crushed.

After her conversation with the girls earlier, she realized that maybe she took it too far with her little fiery temper and went too hard on him.

After all, he didn’t really owe her anything.

She could deny it to them all she wanted, but she can’t lie to herself, she definitely was into Jon Snow. She didn’t know him before she moved in here, the only image she had in mind was what the girls told her and it wasn’t a pretty one so far.

But, maybe she had misjudged him?

At least, she was determined that if she would see him in the party, she would apologize for her behavior at his house during last week’s dinner. The guy was nothing but polite and kind to her the entire time.

Little that she knew as she watched the displayed situation in front of her.

_You fucking idiot!_ She chastised herself.

The _whore_ was touching him everywhere. She couldn’t tell what they were saying as the music was so loud but they seemed to be engaged in some sensual conversation as she was massaging… _his dick?_

And then she saw it...

They kissed like some fucking horny teenagers. She just stood there watching her crush being with another girl. She could sense the bitterness filling her heart, the knot in her throat beginning to form and the tears that were collecting in her eyes uncontrollably.

A moment later, they came out of their spot holding hands. Jon looked well-fucked with his hair disheveled and hot pink lipstick smudged all over his face.

At that moment, she felt like her entire world has just crumbled and she couldn’t help the little sob that escaped her.

“Jon?”

She turned on her heels and just rushed out of there. She needed to get away, away from them, away from _him_.

Her feet carried her to the door and she went further into the front yard leaning on the first car she found, gasping for air. The images of that girl’s mouth devouring his kept flashing repeatedly in her mind.

Her ears started to buzz and she barely noticed him rushing after her and calling out her name.

“Dany… Dany, Hold on a sec! Dany, look at me”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Please, just hear me out” Jon approached carefully, not wanting to provoke her.

“You don’t wanna keep your girlfriend waiting Jon, she seemed eager to be with you. You should go” Dany said bitterly, without looking at him.

“Dany, whatever you saw back there it’s not what you think. I can explain...”

She cut him off “You don’t owe me an explanation”

“But, I need…”

Again, she interfered “What you need to do is get back to that party and have fun. Just leave me alone… Please…”

“Dany, you know I can’t do that. I can’t just leave you out here...”

“DON’T call me that, I’m not your Dany!” She snapped, turning to face him. Her beautiful lilac orbs, marred with unshed tears.

“Ok, Ok, just please calm down. Let’s just sit on the porch and talk, Eh?” He proposed gently.

“There’s nothing to talk about. What will we talk about Jon? Hmm? Oh, maybe you can tell me all about your little girlfriend, how about that?” She asked sarcastically.

“She is not my girlfriend damn it! Well, not anymore. She came on to me, ok? I tried to push her away but she’s just hammered, she doesn’t even know what she’s doing...”

“Oh poor Jon Snow! Couldn’t defend himself from some girl’s advances. Cut the crap! You two looked pretty cozy back there…”

“Dany, you’re not listening…”

“It’s not like you didn’t want it…” She was being ridiculous and she knew it. None of this was any of her business.

“I didn't I swear! I broke up with her months ago, I ended it. I don’t want her, I don't… I want…” He trained.

“What? What the fuck do you want Jon?” The words escaped her in a blind wave of red Targaryen anger.

“I want YOU, Dany …All right? You, damn it!” He yelled and crossed the few steps separating them enveloping her in his arms, crushing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately like there was no tomorrow.

_Oh!_

His lips felt soft and warm, his woody manly cologne filled her nostrils and she couldn’t help the small moan humming in her throat.

Feeling emboldened by her response, he licked at her mouth begging for entrance. As soon as she parted her lips, his tongue invaded her massaging and caressing her own tasting her sweetness.

She was everything he dreamt of and more, she raised her hands and placed them behind his neck, pulling him down towards her and deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Jon was on cloud nine as he realized what he was actually doing.

He was kissing Daenerys Targaryen.

_I hope it’s not a dream…_

_Don’t wake up Jon, don’t wake up!_

His hands roamed her body leaving flames upon her exposed skin. He stopped at her hips and nudged her closer to him, not caring if she could feel his Jonny boy wide awaken.

She broke the kiss gasping for air and opened her eyes. Grey ones stared back at her with a look that she couldn’t quite define _Lust? Desire? Need? Dare she say…?_

He then bumped his nose into hers sweetly and whispered against her swollen lips “You … I’ve wanted you since the very first time I ever saw you… Only you, Dany”

She closed her eyes again and smiled a bit, her face still dangerously mere inches from his “I thought I told you no one calls me that”

“I like to think I’m not just anyone now, am I?”

She didn’t say anything, instead she hugged him tight and placed her head on his chest listening to his crazy heartbeat.

Jon knew better than to press her.

But, boy did he have some serious making up to do!

They had a lot to discuss, they needed to talk and figure out their next step, but for now, he just relished in her embrace and hugged her back never wanting to let go.

It felt natural, like she belonged there, in his arms. He placed a small kiss to her hair and inhaled her fragrance, engraving this moment in his heart and memory forever.

“Take me home, Jon” She finally spoke.

“Aye…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading u guys ❤  
Comments and Kudos re deeply appreciated 😊
> 
> And if u still haven't checked my other fic, 'The Night King', make sure to swing by 💀


	5. So Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon experience the aftermath of their first kiss 💋  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff, enjoy ❤

Dany woke up in a magical mood. She smiled stretching in her bed, feeling fully satiated and just happy, memories of the night before flowing into her brain.

_Seven hells!_

The way he had circled his strong arms around her, the way he had kissed her, how he had walked her back to her house hand in hand and gave her a small peck on the cheeks, wishing her good night, before making sure she entered safely.

Oh, boy how she was joyful…

She turned to her side and fished her phone from her night stand, checking through her messages, she had four from Myranda and one from him.

**Myranda: Girl, where are you? You totally disappeared on me 🤨 **

**Myranda: Daenerys, seriously! Where the heck are you? **

**Myranda: Boo, you totally bailed on me you hoe 😒**

**Myranda: Just text me back asap !!!! **

She felt guilty for leaving her at the party without any explanation, but it all happened so fast and she didn’t want to head back there after all that went down between her and Jon, especially not to be around that Val bitch girl.

She sent Myranda a quick text, apologizing and promising to make it up to her, giving some lame excuse about how she had to go home because something urgent had come up.

She smiled at the thought of Jon texting her and giggled like a stupid little girl, her fingers shaking a bit as she opened his text message.

**Jon: Sweet dreams Dany … **

She checked the time he sent it, it said 5:30 am.

_What the…? _

She composed herself and thought about what she would answer back.

**Dany: Did you sleep at all?**

She waited for his response, but then cursed as she realized that he was probably fast asleep since he went to bed that late. She couldn’t believe her own eyes when she saw the three dots moving, indicating that he was writing something back.

**Jon: Good morning gorgeous 😘**

**Dany: Sooo vanilla! Hey you 😊**

**Jon: Vanilla? You wound me 😔**

**Dany: Live with it! You didn’t answer me though...**

**Jon: I’ll let you, just this once. I slept, but not much. Kept thinking about last night…**

**Dany: Well, I slept like a baby, nothing special! **She decided to tease him a bit.

**Jon: Nothing huh? Not even our KISS?**

**Dany: We kissed?**

**Jon: NO, we tongue-kissed! Does that ring a bell?**

**Dany: Oh you mean when YOU kissed me out of nowhere! You call that a kiss? **

**Jon: DANY! **

She could sense his irritation throughout the text screen, she didn’t know she could get on his nerves this easily. He must be really stupid to think that she might forget their kiss.

She had literally dreamt it over and over the entire night.

**Dany: OMG, I bet you look so cute when you’re mad 😂 Don’t frown on me Snow, of course I remember last night all too well!**

_I remember you and her too!_ She wanted to say.

She meant for her answer to be that general so he would understand that she also wasn’t entirely convinced about his little situation with bitchy Val.

She wanted for them to sit down and have a real talk, since things were taking some kind of a serious turn, at least for her.

_I will not be a rebound, that’s for sure…_

She wished he could just tell her everything there is about himself, to open up to her like he never did before. Maybe then, she would understand him a bit better.

_Maybe he would shed this playboy armor he is so attached to…_

She needed to know where they were at, if it was some casual flirting-kissing thing or if they were actually going somewhere. If it was different with her, or if she was just like everybody else…

Jon seemed to get the hint as she read his answer.

**Jon: Can we meet today? In the evening maybe?**

_Good! He’s willing to talk then…_

**Dany: I’m sorry Jon, I can’t! We’re spending the day at the Wolfswood Club. I have horse riding. But I’ll see you at school, yeah? **

_Gods! That must have sounded like I’m playing hard to get…_ She rolled her eyes.

_Well? I ain’t lying, I do have horse riding!_

**Jon: No worries. Have fun! Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow...**

**Dany: Bye Handsome, xo**

**Jon: Aha! Who’s vanilla now?**

She shook her head and laughed at his comment. She looked at the clock and jumped straight out of bed.

“Shoot! I’m gonna be late” she hissed as she ran for a quick shower ready to start her day.

* * *

Jon felt like he was on an unstoppable roller-coaster.

He couldn’t really sleep at all.

He kept thinking about the previous night and how crazy it was, beginning with all the shitty drama because of Val, but taking an unexpected turn of events with that kiss and walk home with Dany.

_Speaking of Val, I seriously need to have a talk with that one. __Quite the stunt she pulled!_ He recalled angrily.

He wasn’t going to let his trashy past get in the way of him finding happiness with the girl who truly set his heart on fire, every time she looked at him with those miraculous amethyst eyes of hers.

_Dany…_ He smiled absently.

To say that he was surprised by how impeccable of a kisser she was is an understatement. He had never felt that turned on before by a simple kiss, but the way her tongue had worked magic on his left him craving for more, so much more.

He knew he was acting all cheesy like a man in love, but he couldn’t help texting her in the middle of the night, letting her know that she was on his mind all along.

He was laying in his bed, fantasizing about the sexy brunette, when he heard his phone beeping. He rushed to open it, certain that it was her answering him back.

He frowned a bit when she called him vanilla. _Am I really being that obvious? _

Ramsay would laugh at him if he could read this conversation. He was really making a fool out of himself, although she sounded like she was just teasing him, Jon let his own insecurities play him.

_Is she fucking with me? _

_What does she mean by ‘oh, do you call that a kiss?’ _

_Of course, it was a kiss, one hell of a kiss if you ask me. _ _And she was kissing me back as I remember all too clearly her tongue stuck down my throat. _

_I’ll show you vanilla, Dany! _

He decided to pick up his guts and ask her out, not on an official date or anything but to just meet, talk and try and sort out some stuff.

He knew he had some explanations to do, especially if he wanted her to see the real him, not the asshole image the girls had promoted on his behalf.

He would tell her everything about his past and make his intentions crystal clear. He didn’t like this whole confusion lurking around them, he will present all his cards and leave her to decide whether she’ll have him, all of him, flaws included.

Her upcoming text left him dumbstruck; not because she crushed his hopes of meeting up today and letting him set things right, but because of what she said she was going to spend the day doing.

He didn’t even know how he managed to send her back a quick response before his inner wolf came out to play.

_Horse riding? _

_Well, FUCK me!_

He didn’t know of this talent of hers and he couldn’t stop his imagination from running wild at that thought either. His mind painted a picture of a naked Dany draped in all her beauty across his lap, legs on each side of his hips, riding him gloriously like the warrior princess she was.

His hands traveled south on their own accord, he lowered his shorts and palmed his hard cock. He began to stroke himself trying to match the furious rhythm he set in his fantasy; dream Dany was riding him hard while her boobs jiggled, eyes closed and head thrown back as she let out soft whimpers of ecstasy.

His speed increased as he could sense his release approaching, he tightened his grip on his length imagining it was the heat of her tight pussy enveloping him.

“Mmmm, Dany… fuck me… so good...” He was moaning and clenching the sheets with his free hand, as all he could see behind his closed lids was his goddess fucking the shit out of him.

He came minutes after with his cock shooting creamy white pulses all along his stomach.

“FUUUCK!” He hissed as the pleasure of his orgasm washed all over him.

His breath started to even and he began to comeback from his high. He looked down at the mess of his cum and the tangled sheets cursing himself for being so vulnerable when it came to the sheer thought of her.

He stood and grabbed a few tissues cleaning himself up, hoping no one heard him being busy with his hands. He searched for a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and try and shake all the mixed sensations he was feeling at once.

_Damn it! I’m in so deep…_ He realized.

* * *

“So which one is yours?” Rhaenys asked.

“The black stallion. Magnificent, isn’t he?” Dany pointed out the Andalusian horse she got to ride.

“Yeah...” Her sister smirked.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Are you going to tell me why you look unexplainably happy? What happened? Are you high?”

“Rhae! Do you even know what being high is? Where the hell do you come up with these stuff?”

“I read and I know things” She replied smugly.

“You read about drugs? Wow, mom is gonna be real thrilled when she hears that!”

“What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her. Plus, you’re dodging the question. Spill! What is it that got my grumpy older sister smiling like a fool?”

“I’m not smiling like a fool! Hey, and I’m not grumpy either! What makes you think I would tell you? Supposing you’re right and something actually happened”

“Because if I don’t interfere, you will screw it up as usual. That’s why… Just when you want to do something out the goodness of your heart!” Rhaenys replied shrugging.

“Wow, I really admire your confidence! But, I don’t need your advice, certainly not when it comes to guys” Dany blabbed.

“I see. So, it’s a boy that’s got you this dreamy! LOL, I haven’t even used my reversed psychology yet and you spilled everything… You’re not gonna stand a chance” Rhaenys chuckled.

“Shut up!” Dany realized her mistake.

“So who is he? Do I know him?”

“I’m not telling you that so you could make fun of me. I’m a slow learner that’s true, but I do learn”

“Fine, whatever! Don’t come crying to me asking for help when everything turns to shit”

“Rhae!! If mom hears you cursing…”

“Shit is not a curse, it’s a biological waste that happens to also be a descriptive word”

“Don’t get all smartass on me now! Just drop it and pretend like we didn’t have this stupid conversation. Can you do that?”

“Your secret is safe with me sis. I swear on my scouts honor” Rhaenys said crossing her heart.

“Yeah, well let’s go, mom is probably waiting for us. Hold on a sec… You’ve never been to scouts"

“Exactly” The little girl laughed.

* * *

“What up bro?” Arya asked, barging into his room like she owned the damn place.

Jon was doodling on his notebook. He had started Dany's portrait ever since the first day he saw her, but now that her image rarely left his mind, he found it best to just poor all of his feelings in the only thing he knew how to do best, drawing.

He immediately closed the draft and put it away from his sister’s prying eyes “How many times do I need to ask you to knock, Needle? “

“Why? You afraid I might catch you watching porn or something?” Arya smirked.

“I don’t watch porn, shut up!” Jon hissed.

“Yeah right! Mmmm…ohhhhh…so good” She imitated “Yaaaak! At least next time put your damn earphones when you wanna get dirty Jon”

Jon was shocked. He felt the embarrassment taking over him, realizing he wasn’t as discrete as he thought he was. Apparently his little sister had heard him while lurking in the corridor like she always does.

He decided to act all big brother on her and guide the conversation away from his previous morning not so secret rendez-vous.

“I wasn’t watching anything! I was fast asleep. You’re imagining stuff. And boy what you’re imagining! Wait till mom hears about this. She’s gonna snap! How do you know of these stuff anyway?”

“Hello, you are my brother! That’s enough education for anyone. Plus, I’m not a baby Jon. Just because you all treat me as one, doesn’t mean I am. I’m actually way grown up for my own age. Anyway, I don’t care what you do or don’t do behind closed doors, I just came to tell you that you'll be driving me to and from school starting from tomorrow. Mom has extra shifts all week, she’s really busy” Arya answered.

“What? I don’t wanna drive you around like your little chauffeur. Arya, I have way important things to do, forget it!” Jon said, irritated.

“Hey, hey, hey! Take it up with mom. I’m just a messenger here”

“Fine!” Jon shot back as he got up from his desk and headed downstairs to have a word with his mother. He found her in the living curled up on the couch, while watching TV.

“Mom. What’s this that Arya is blabbing about me having to drive her around or something? You know I can’t be late for school and she takes forever getting ready in the mornings”

“Oh! Look who decided to show up. Good morning, pup! Or should I rather say, good afternoon…” Lyanna said sarcastically not taking her eyes from the TV.

“MOM!” Jon almost yelled.

“Someone is tensed…” Lyanna gave him a mocking stare from under her glasses.

“What I meant to say is why? Can’t she take the bus or something?” Jon said exasperated.

“Why would she take the bus when you have a perfectly working car parked right outside our door? Now, that’s a bit selfish Jon! I wouldn’t ask you to if I had another choice, I have a critical condition at the hospital and I need to supervise it at all times so I’m taking extra shifts. You will have to drive them only this week” Lyanna said.

“Them? Don’t tell me Rick is tagging along as well. Gods! Just kill me now” Jon replied.

“Such a drama queen” Arya glared at him as she entered the living room “No! Not Rickon. Me and Rhae, dummy” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Rhae? As in Rhaenys?” Jon was now perplexed.

“Yes, Rhaenys. You remember her from the dinner don’t you? My colleague’s daughter… _Daenerys_’ sister” His mother said, holding a laugh and smirking at him.

“Ashara and I are handling this patient together, she won’t be able to drive her daughters as well! So, I offered your services. Will it be a problem Jon dear?”

Jon processed the information he just received. He would have to drive his sister to school all week, but he will have to stop at her friend’s house first to pick her up alongside them. Her friend who happens to be Dany’s little sister.

So, this was pretty much a God send gift, the perfect excuse to be able to see her and drive her to school every single day.

They could even make a small entrance together to Winter High as if to send a loud message to all the other guys that she was his girl now.

_Well, not yet. We kinda need to talk about that first…_

Lyanna saw her son’s mind going through things, she could tell what he was thinking as she could always read him like the back of her hand.

She decided to tease him furthermore “Ah, yes and of course you can drive Daenerys to school with you, that is if you want to”

“Umm, Well…” Jon coughed, pretending to clear his throat “I mean whatever! It’s not like it is forever. One week right? I guess I can help out a bit. The pack is gotta stick together…” He mumbled, flushing red and trying to sound casual.

“Thank you dear. I appreciate your help” Lyanna added, smiling at him knowingly.

“Oh! So it’s ok with you now! Uhhhgg, just mention a pretty girl and he’s in…” Arya faked puking.

“Shut up” Jon stared daggers at her and left the living room hearing his mom and sister laughing at his expense.

_Who the fuck am I kidding? _

_It’s written all over your face, Snow! _

_She got you good…_

He rushed up the stairs and back into his room grabbing his phone and typing a text.

_Boy, I am turning all vanilla like she said!_

Jon thought as he reread the message he had just sent her.

**Jon: So I just found out I’m going to be your chauffeur for the week my lady. This couldn’t turn out any better! I’ll come by at 7:45 am to pick you up and Rhae. ** **See you Dany, xo…**

* * *

Dany had a restless sleep.

After her riding day at the Wolfswood Club, the news her mother shared when they got home and with that text Jon had sent her, she was completely tired, overwhelmed and stressed.

She literally smashed her phone with her hand to try and snooze the alarm as it went on and on.

“Arrrghh” She hissed, her head still under the pillow and her body cocooned like a worm within the covers.

Of all things, Jon Snow driving her to school wasn’t what she expected at all.

She got up eventually heading for a shower to freshen up, she caught her reflection in the mirror and whined “I look like a zombie”

After having a quick breakfast, she went back to her room and finished dressing. She decided to make the extra effort and conceal her lack of sleep with some light makeup. Although she always looked her absolute best, exhausted or not, she wouldn’t take the risk, especially today.

_I want him to lose his mind when he lays eyes on me!_ She smirked and let a small giggle escape her.

“Targaryen madness has finally caught up with you… Laughing all alone… you’re so young to go crazy, shame” Rhaenys sighed while standing in her doorway.

Dany just smiled, not bothering to reply while she finished the last touches of her cherry-flavored lipstick.

Rhaenys rolled her eyes and continued “Arya texted, they’ll be here in few”

“I know! Jon texted me he’s on…his way” She trained realizing what she just let slip.

“Jon? I didn’t know you guys were that close” Rhaenys eyed her suspiciously

Dany frowned, trying to come up with a believable excuse “Ehh not that close, not really! I mean we go to the same school so I see him a fair share… And I’m friends with Sansa who’s his cousin so… you know"

Rhaenys narrowed her eyes at her but decided to drop it for now. She’ll corner her later and get her to spill out whatever she's hiding “Well whatever, let’s roll sis!”

They headed downstairs straight to the kitchen where their mother was packing their lunches and finishing the dishes from breakfast.

Ashara closed the dishwasher and turned “Ow, don’t you look nice Daenerys! What’s the special occasion?” Her mother smiled as she took in her outfit and radiant beaming smile.

“This is my usual style, mom!” Dany replied picking her lunch and staffing it in her back bag.

“Thanks, muña” She added placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek.

“Alright, if you say so” Ashara smirked and eyed Rhaenys who just shrugged and opened the paper bag inspecting her lunch.

“What’s with all the veggies mom? I’m not a rabbit you know” The little Targaryen complained.

“It’s called a healthy diet! And you’re still growing, you need it” Ashara explained.

Rhaenys sighed and knew better then to argue about this particular subject.

_I’d just treat this healthy garbage with Mycah and take one of the many brownies his mom always wrap for him!_ She diabolically thought.

“Daenerys, you are in charge tonight. As we talked yesterday, any emergency at all and you ring me straight away. Oh, and I left money for pizza for later, ok?”

Ashara was feeling a little guilty for leaving the girls alone, she sometimes questioned her choice of career as it came with a lot of sacrifices, but, she trusted Daenerys and she was now old enough to keep things in order in her absence.

“Don't worry, mom. Everything will be all right” Dany reassured her “I’ve got this” She added winking.

“Yeah mom, don’t worry. I promise not to set anything on fire” Rhaenys laughed.

They shared a tender hug, all three of them before their small moment was interrupted by the sound of a horn just outside their house.

“Oh that must be Lyanna’s son” Her mother gasped.

“He’s a fine young man for agreeing to this” She added while she eyed Dany “Come on now girls, you don’t want to keep them waiting, it’s impolite”

Rhaenys was the first to exist the house, followed by their mother and finally Dany who felt extremely nervous, almost nauseated. Her eyes fell on the very same reason causing the butterflies in her stomach.

Jon looked as handsome as ever in his casual blue jeans, fit black T-shirt and matching his All-Star Converse, he was leaning on his car flashing them a bright smile that made him look as sexy as sin.

Dany felt more knots in her lower belly, and soon enough the forbidden heat started to go through her entire body setting her on fire. She couldn’t help but remember the taste of his lips on hers, a taste she wanted so bad but knew better than to just attack him and claim it right away.

Jon’s intense gaze wasn’t helping as she could sense him studying every step she took closer to him.

Her mother broke the invisible charm locking them by greeting her colleague’s kids “Good morning, Jon” She smiled at him and eyed Arya stepping out of the passenger sit “Hello Arya sweetling”.

“Good morning Mrs. Ashara” They said in unison as Arya moved on to Rhaenys’ side and nudged her “Hey Jon, I’ll be sitting with Rhae in the back seat, we have some stuff to discuss. Daenerys, you can sit in the front if you want!”

“Mmm… Yeah sure no problem” Dany said, not making eye contact with Jon.

“Jon, thank you for doing this, you are helping me and Lyanna more than you know” Ashara said kindly tapping his shoulder in appreciation.

“Anytime Mrs. Ashara” Jon said shyly then turned towards Dany as their little sisters humped in the car giggling “Hey, Danerys, let’s go if you are ready” 

All she could was nod as she waved her mother goodbye and humps in Jon's Jeep.

Jon climbed in next and leaned in her way a bit, making sure the girls were deep in conversation, before he whispered “You look amazing Dany, if only we were alone…” He sighed.

Dany gave him a warning look that soon turned into a shy smile tagging on her lips, her cheeks turned pink and she straightened her body in the passenger seat looking from the front glass and not really knowing how to respond to his very forward statement.

Jon made sure everyone was buckled up before starting the engine and waving at Ashara who was still standing in front of the house.

They were both awfully silent not daring to look at each other while all that could be heard was Rhaenys and Arya talking about something and laughing.

Her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she immediately took it out, thankful for the distraction.

Sansa’s face flashed all over her screen.

“Morning Sans”

“Hey D! Are you here yet? Joff just dropped us and we’re early AF! I need to show you a few remarks before we deliver the assignment for later”

“Ehh, no Sans. We’re still on our way, and we still need to drop the girls first” Dany said hesitantly, trying to figure out how to explain the entire situation.

“Girls? Who’s with you?” Sansa asked.

“Umm, I mean Rhae and Arya. Jon is driving us” She just admitted at once.

“Arya? Wait what? Did you say Jon? What in the seven hells D?”

“I’ll explain later, and as far as the assignment, lunch break will have to do because I think we’ll reach school just in time for the first period. Ok?” Dany was starting to blab whatever crossed her mind without second thoughts.

“Why? Are you and Jon planning on taking a little detour or something?” Sansa said sarcastically.

“Noooo, I meant…” Dany hissed instantly.

“Sansa leave her alone! You see her enough as it is. Interrogate her later would ya? Lemme drive in peace” Jon shouted, jumping into Dany’s rescue.

“Tell him to shut up! Whatever, I’ll see you at class. Oh and get ready Hun, we’re running a special scoop on you and that clown today at lunch. Obviously there is something you’re not telling me”

“Ok ok … we’ll talk later! See you” Dany hang up, flashing him a worried look.

It was Arya who made the first comment after she finished the call “I don’t know how you deal with her! She’s my cousin and I can’t stand her for five minutes straight” Arya rolled her eyes.

“You can’t stand anybody more than five minutes” Jon glared from the mirror.

“Not true…I stand you don’t I? That should earn me a medal” Arya chuckled.

“Remind me again how this suddenly became about me?” Jon just shook his head.

They all laughed and Arya went on with her teasing “But Sansa though. No cure for that one I’m telling you. A girl knows!” She winked at Rhaenys and they returned to their secret conversation in barely audible voices.

_Why is she referring to herself in the third person? _

_Weirdos!_ Dany thought and risked a look at Jon, whom she found already staring at her.

_Why does he have to look like THAT? Dear Gods!_

_Just help me get through today…_

* * *

“Alright, here we are” Jon said as he pulled in close to the girls’ school.

“Don’t get in trouble Needle, and you too Rhae”

“Bye”

“Thanks Jon”

Arya and Rhaenys replied respectively as they left the car and headed for the entrance.

Dany was still watching them from the window before they disappeared into the school grounds when she heard “So?”

She turned to find Jon looking at her with an expectant wicked smile.

“So what?” She played dumb.

“What did Sansa want?”

“She’s already at school and wanted to meet before class to go over some notes if we get there early”

“But we’re not getting there early” Jon said, moving in closer to her.

“She also said you might want to take a detour” Dany said playfully.

“Did she now? Can’t say she assumed wrong” Jon moved further closer until his face was mere inches from hers, lips hovering over hers.

Dany was about to lose it, his masculine scent invaded her nostrils, her vision filled with his handsome face and her body leaned to his warmth on its own accord …

“Jon” She moaned a bit as his lips kissed the side of her mouth “We… we can’t… I… Ummm… we need to… We’re gonna be… late…” She kept trying to regain her focus, but it was impossible with all the soft feather-kisses he kept peppering her jaw, neck and earlobe.

“Dany…You are so beautiful…” He murmured against her skin then leaned a bit back and looked at her eyes with complete adoration. He pushed a loose strain of her hair behind her ear and his hand moved to the base of her neck holding her gently while his palms caressed her cheek.

“Fuck! I can’t help it…” He suddenly said joining his lips to hers kissing her fiercely and claiming her mouth in a hot passionate way.

She responded immediately losing all reservations and previous doubts, placing her hands on his shoulders and drawing him closer. She felt fireworks as their kiss intensified and he dragged her lower lip gently with his teeth tasting her.

She parted her lips slightly, inviting him in, and he didn’t hesitate to enter. The kiss went on and on as he explored her tender mouth, his tongue dancing with hers before finally coming up for air.

“I so wanted to do that since you first came out of the house” He breathed “But we weren’t alone”

Dany smiled and just stared at him trying to regain her composure and calm her breathing. She took in his comely face that was still dangerously close to hers and her eyes lingered on his cherry- painted, kiss-swollen lips. 

_The color does suit him…_ She smirked a bit.

"I messed up your hair” She stated instead, feeling embarrassed of the intense desire that took over her halfway and made her crave so much more than just kissing.

He glanced at the mirror real quick and chuckled “It was totally worth it”

She suddenly remembered where they were and what they were doing.

“Jon” She frowned “Oh Gods, I hope no one saw that! What were we thinking? In front a goddamn middle school… And we’re gonna be late for school! Arrrgh, I’m never gonna hear the end of this from Sansa. Damn it, we should probably go…” She was blabbing non-stop while Jon continued taming his locks and laughing at her unnecessary stress.

“We’ll get there on time, don’t worry! And even if some kid did happen to see us, just think of how we contributed to their sex education” He chuckled.

_So much for not jumping head first into… umm, whatever this is…_ She chided herself.

“Jon” She warned as he started the car and exited the middle school perimeter.

“It’s all your fault you know…” He said giving her a look that roamed her entire figure.

“My fault?”

“Yeah, you and that tight little skirt you have on. If you come in looking like that, don’t expect me to behave” Jon said winking.

“Oh, good to know that your self-control hangs by a thread” Dany rolled her eyes “Just drive, we’re already late”

“As my lady commands” He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss to her knuckles.

He drove then towards Winter High while she prayed internally they make it on time and out of everybody’s sight.

She could already picture the gossip headlines that would be circling around school that day.

**Exclusive: Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen arrive together in his car.**

**New girl is definitely not wasting anytime going for the Wild Wolf!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, suggestions and questions are most welcomed 👇👇👇👇  
(Or swing by my Tumblr : the-abelschild )
> 
> Hope you liked the update loves 😊


	6. Be My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon knows what he wants, and so, he goes for it !  
Aaouuuuu 🐺  
Sorry, I got a bit carried away! xD  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pickes up from where we left off in the previous one !  
Enjoy ❤

Jon wished this could be his routine every single day:

Waking up to the thought of seeing the most beautiful girl in the world,

Getting to drive her to school,

And kissing her like a man possessed whenever he got the chance to.

Dany was finding her way to his heart bit by bit, she got under his skin like no other girl did, she was the first thing he thinks of when he woke up in the morning and the last thought on his mind when he went to sleep at night.

He was beginning to get scared of the extent of his crush on her, he was falling too deep and way too fast.

He had promised himself at the beginning of the year that he wouldn’t get involved in any shenanigans, stop his fucking around and concentrate on his studies. Nowhere in his tiny little plan did he imagine meeting the lovely brunette sitting right next to him, she just came into his life unannounced and effortlessly turned it upside down.

It almost seemed like they were meant to be, not that she ever left his thoughts in the first place, but the facts that their moms worked together, their sisters were kinda inseparable and not to mention that she was friends with his cousin of all people, Dany was pretty much everywhere.

_Maybe she is my destiny…_

Jon was never one to believe in such things, that his soulmate existed and was actually out there waiting for him to reunite seemed like a very distant irrational idea to him. He always preferred to go solo, '_The lone wolf' _he would sign whatever he draws.

He had assumed the fuckboy identity on purpose, trying to avoid getting too attached to anyone that might break his heart at the end. He never let his true self out, although deep down he was a very sensitive guy, (Gods forbid anyone actually knowing that!), he would always capture his emotions and lock them far away in the dark dungeons of his heart pooling them only into his sketches and drawings.

His cold façade made everyone else think he was just an asshole who’s got feelings of the size of a tea spoon, if any at all. He limited his interactions with girls to just pure fucking, satisfying a carnal need that he happens to enjoy immensely, but nothing more, no feelings involved and no strings attached.

Robb would always tell him that his way of life is pretty much that of a crazed wolf lusting and mating. He would lecture him about the importance of love and what it would do to a person’s life once they fall for someone, but of course Jon knew all too well the fake pink happiness that came with it and the terrible pain that would follow when the bubble was gone.

He didn’t know if he could call what his parents had love, but it sure didn’t look like it all the times he caught a lonely Lyanna secretly weeping in her room, while his dad was nowhere to be found, on one of his medical adventures.

He witnessed first-hand what happened when Robb’s girlfriend left The North breaking his heart, for he was the one that had to pick up the pieces, deal with his constant bullshit and listen to his endless whinging.

He didn’t want to fall into the same trap called love, tie his entire existence to another person and put his fate in their hands, and just wait for them to walk away and shatter his heart along.

For him, it was simple:

‘Love is the death of duty’, a sweet poison alright, but deadly none the less...

“Jon?” He was so deep in thought that he barely acknowledged her hand on his arm shaking him a bit. He just stared at her, not knowing what to respond.

“Did you hear anything I said at all?” She just giggled.

“I’m sorry, I strayed for a moment! It’s really hard for me to concentrate when you’re around” He said honestly.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment” Though a lazy smile tagged at her lips.

“Oh, it most definitely is! You have no idea what you do to me Dany…”

“Is that your new pick up line? I would say keep up the work Snow” She laughed.

“Yeah right…this is too vanilla for you! My bad…” Jon faked a wounded face “Anyway… Umm, I was wondering, maybe we can have lunch together later and you know… talk?”

“Well, I promised Sansa to go over notes during lunch break. But you know what? I’ll just make it real quick and meet you for the rest of it. How about that?” Dany answered.

“Perfect! Meet me at our spot in the football field, you’ll find me waiting” He said happily.

“Our spot, huh?” Dany chuckled and sheepishly eyed him.

“I’ll just shut up now…” Jon said embarrassed and turning red.

* * *

“We’re here! And with few spare minutes actually” He announced as he pulled his car in front of Winter High.

He could literally feel the weight of a thousand eyes focusing on them while they’re still in. By his side, Dany frowned and made a whiny sound.

He took her hand in his, softly caressing her knuckles trying to reassure her “It’s gonna be fine Dany, I promise. Let’s go”

He unbuckled his seat belt and got out fetching his bag from the back seat and glancing at her as she exited the car gracefully with a lovely shade of pink on her cheeks.

He just smiled like a love struck fool, watching her approaching his side as he locked his door.

“Everyone is looking at us Jon” She whispered, not really taking her eyes from the ground.

“Just ignore them, I do”

“Easy for you to say, you're Jon Snow. The bloody King in The North or something. The Wild Wolf and all...” Exasperation coated her voice.

“And yet the wild wolf turns to a pup, whenever Daenerys Targaryen is around him” Jon said leaning into her personal space.

“Exactly my point! Jon, don’t come any closer. It already looks bad as it is. Please, don’t give them more to gossip about us” Dany pleaded.

“Oh you mean…something like this?” He gave her a small peck on the cheek lingering a bit and inhaling her amazing smell one last time before they had to go their separate ways.

“Jon Snow!” She hissed “You are hopeless” She stepped back, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll see you later” She said, placing her bag on her shoulders and walking away.

“Laters babe!” Jon said sarcastically, ogling her as she disappeared from his sight.

“Well, well, well! Way to go Jonno. I knew you had your eyes on new Miss hottie there, just didn’t think you’ll be this fast bro!” Ramsay appeared out of nowhere accompanied by Theon as always.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Jon denied. He didn’t want to share this particular aspect of his life with his buddies, not this time.

“Dude, don’t play innocent! I know what I just saw, you were all over her not a minute ago, and I noticed you both disappearing from the party the other night. So, did you two do it? Is she as hot in bed as in real life? Did you make her scream your name, Eh?”

Jon was going to punch Ramsay if he kept saying this non-sense about his Dany. As much as he wished he could make love to her and answer his nosy ass with a big fucking yes, he couldn’t help getting angry at the way he was disrespecting her.

“Say one more word about her and you’ll have to walk to class with a bloody nose”

“What the fuck man? I didn’t say anything, not more than we usually discuss. Come on Jon, you know the rules, bros before hoes”

_Did he just call Dany a hoe? _

_Dany? _

_My Dany?_

“That’s it! You asked for this…” Jon growled, reaching and grabbing him by the collar as all he could see was red.

Red, fire and blood.

"Wow, wow, guys! Jon calm down man! He didn’t mean anything, you know he doesn’t have a filter” Theon said, trying to negotiate peace between his buddies.

He then neared Jon and whispered only for him to hear “Mate, you don’t wanna do this! We’re in school grounds and lots of people are watching, if you hit him now, you’ll get expelled for this” Theon urged "Trust me!"

“Whatever man, seems Snow here is having his time of the month again!” Ramsay replied smugly.

“Jon!” Theon warned him again to just ignore Ramsay and let it go.

“Fuck you” Jon shot madly “You ain’t worth it anyway!” He spitted out, loosening his grab on Ramsay’s collar, shoving him away and storming out, cursing the dreadful switch of his mood after the incredible morning he had.

* * *

“Yeah, just change this one to Anaphase and it should be good. We better get an A for this, I worked my ass off on the additional Chromosomes' paper” Dany said writing something on their assignment report. She was seated in the library discussing with Sansa on final changes in their biology homework.

“Ahhhh, I don’t know how you can differentiate, they all look the same to me, Metaphase, Anaphase, bla bla phase, this is bullshit! Stupid cells. Gods, I hate biology!” Sansa sighed.

“It’s a main subject this year. Plus, we’re gonna have exam on this _bullshit_, so you might wanna start studying it sooner or later Sans”

“Whatever! I didn’t know you were such a nerd D”

“I’m not! I just wanna get into White Harbor, and that means straight A’s in all subjects” Dany explained.

“Oh, that’s cute! Are you and Jon planning your future together now? Graduating, getting into White Harbor Uni, moving in together, getting engaged, buy a house, then get married and have a kid or two?” Sansa said through giggles.

Dany just looked at her in disbelief “Yeah, Myranda told me you disappeared on her in the party, and then I didn’t see Jon that night at all as well. So, I figured … you know…” She winked “And with him driving you this morning. It’s confirmed, something is definitely going on with you two”

“What? No, Sans! I’ve always considered going to White Harbor, way before I even moved in here, it has nothing to do with your cousin” Dany frowned.

“Don’t go in circles D, spill! What’s happening between you and _my cousin_?”

“NOTHING! We’re just…friends” Dany said weakly.

“Friends? Yeah right!” Sansa rolled her eyes “Fine, I think I’ll just have to use my Gossip Girl resources and see if Winter High Chat room has something to share about you two” She added toying with her phone.

“Ok, ok, no need for that!” Dany panicked “We… we like each other…”

“Obviously… And?” Sansa asked excitedly.

“Ummm…. And we kissed once… at the party. Well, twice if you count this morning” Dany admitted, feeling slightly shy and overwhelmed.

She only confided in her friend Missandei when it came to these kind of matters, but now that they were thousands of miles apart, here she was confessing her endless crush on Jon to none other than his own cousin.

“O.M.G” Sansa gasped covering her mouth with her hands “You kissed?”

“Sans, shuuuush! Please don’t yell! We’re in the goddamn library, I don’t need the entire school knowing my business”

“Umm, yeah sorry! I’m just excited that’s all. I need more details than just that. Like where did he kiss you exactly? How long? Tongues? Groping?” Sansa asked enthusiastically.

“Gods, Sansa stop! We’re not there yet. We haven’t even talked about us yet, so chill” Dany said embarrassed.

“You’re no fun, D. You keep the juicy stuff to yourself! Wait till the girls hear about this, there’re gonna grill you for Intel”

“Hey, slow down you. I need to talk to Jon first so I can understand where this is going, we have a lot to sort out. Which reminds me, I need to go, I promised I would meet him as soon as I can”

“Really? You don’t know what’s going on? You’re obviously heads over heels for each other, kissing and meeting and all. Next thing you’ll start going out on dates and having sex. You’re gonna become the power couple in Winter High, after me and Joff of course”

Dany just rolled her eyes at her friend’s absurdness and shook her head.

“I have to go…” She stood arranging her books and notes, placing them in her bag.

“Yeah, go ahead. Run, you don’t wanna keep your broody lover waiting” Sansa faked puking.

“Bye, Sansa” Dany hissed as she exited the library and headed in hurry to her lunch date with Jon.

* * *

_Shit! All that talk about White Harbor and moving in together…_

_No, no, no, don’t let Sansa get inside your head, Dany!_

_Take it slow, you don’t wanna fall too deep and then get your heart broken. _

_He’s done it before, he cheated on his girlfriends, he fucked them and he left them…_

_What makes you think you’re any different?_

_Hold on a sec, what am I to him, in the first place? _ _Am I even his girlfriend?_

Dany walked towards the football field, looking for Jon. Her stomach was in knots and she felt nervous thinking about where their conversation might lead them.

She saw him sitting in a shady spot by the trees. _Our spot..._

“I hope you didn’t wait for long. Sansa wouldn’t just leave me alone” She said, approching him and smiling.

“I figured…” He said laughing and motioning for her to join him “So, how was your day so far?”

“Surprisingly fine. No one commented on your little public emotion display this morning” She giggled.

“I don’t care what people say about us Dany, and you shouldn’t either” Jon said, looking her in the eyes lovingly.

“Hmm... Us…” She sighed.

He took her hand in his, took a deep breath and spoke “I know what people around here think about me, and I know what the girls have probably told you as well, that I’m an asshole who only thinks with his dick. Which was right by the way…”

Dany looked at him, surprised by his honesty.

He had his eyes on the length of the field as he continued “I never really committed to the one girl thing, or believed in that kind of stuff, because I simply never felt that deep for anyone. So, all my relationships didn’t last, I only cared about myself and my own pleasure and I hurt some people in the process, and for that I admit I was an asshole”

She could see his jaw slightly clenching, nervousness obviously coating his voice.

“But I’m not that guy anymore, I don’t wanna be that guy anymore. I thought that if I kept my emotions in check, if I was in control, then I get to be the master of the game. It got me this far didn’t it? So I figured, yeah, might as well just stick to that attitude”

She observed him in silence, never once cutting him off.

“I just don't believe in love, it’s not for me. I don’t think I’m capable of such a feeling, and even if I am, I don’t know what to do with it. I’ve seen it Dany, _love_, I’ve seen what it does to people and that makes me…scared” He confessed.

“Scared that if you give in completely, there’s no coming back and you’ll be forever lost” Dany replied, finishing his thoughts.

He looked at her at that answer with glassy eyes and nodded.

She placed her head on his shoulder and decided to open up as well “I have lived my entire life in the bubble I’ve created for myself Jon, never took chances on anybody, never really got tempted to go out there and just experience stuff like the rest of the kids my age” She smiled sadly.

“I would always think ahead and favor my brain over my heart, and even when I decided to give it a try and see what I’ve been missing out, it was all wrong! I chose the worst guy ever, huh, Hizdahr… My ex proved me right all along, that I simply wasted my time and energy on something that wasn’t worth it. Maybe it was my fault for being cold and distant as he used to remind me, maybe it was his or maybe it was nobody’s fault at all, but what I do know is that I will never allow myself to be a victim. And I came to realize a long time ago, that falling in love would make me just that, a victim! I’ve seen what it does to people too” She let out a shaky breath, but pulled herself together, rather quickly “So you see, you and I aren’t so different after all”

“Except for the fucking around part! I’d say you beat me in that…” She added smirking.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her sweetness. Then, he spoke “Well this Hizda, ehhh whatever the fuck his name is… is a total fool if you ask me…”

“Hizdahr, he was an Essosi exchange student” Dany corrected, a giggle escaping her.

“What kind of name is that? Hizdahr!” He repeated with an eye roll “Anyway, as I was saying, I would have never let you go if I were him” He said putting his head on hers where she rested it on his shoulder, but suddenly hissing as if he cracked some mysterious case.

“Wait a second! You only have been with one guy? Just one?” He asked in disbelief “But, how? I mean you are smart, kind, sweet, and deadly gorgeous, yet you’ve only ever had one boyfriend? One?”

“Yeah! Why is that so hard to believe?” She raised an eye brow “Excuse me, but not all of us are like you Mr Snow. I’m not aiming for breaking the record or something”

_Wait till you hear I haven’t been with anyone in the sense you mean…_

“I’ve only ever been with Val…you remember, the girl from the party” Jon stated, slightly anxious from the turn this conversation was taking.

“Yeah, her I remember” Dany muttered under her breath.

“Ummm, there was also Tyene” She just looked at him expectedly, so he confessed “and… Ehh, Ros. But that’s it! It all was a long time ago. I stopped all that bullshit months ago”

“Wow” Dany simply replied, not really knowing how to feel about it.

On one hand, she couldn’t really blame Jon for living his life, after all he was young man with extremely good looks, of course he wasn’t going to stay a virgin forever.

But at the same time she couldn’t help feeling slightly jealous of all these girls he’d been with. A bitter sense of unworthiness crept under her skin, here he was, Jon Snow, The Warrior reborn, with his fine raven curls and then there she was the cold Maiden Dany, who had never been touched before.

They were alike, yet so different and that made her wonder if whatever was between them, was ever going to work out eventually.

“Dany…That was way before I met you, I swear” Jon said, seemingly panicked by her silence.

“It doesn’t matter now” She said plainly.

“It does… It does matter. I don’t want you to think that I’m playing around here. I mean I… I like you… a lot… and I’m going to lose my mind if I don’t give this a chance and see where it leads us. And this whole thing with the other girls, I’m done with that! This is different… what we have or… what we’re trying to have… I just… Dany, you’re not like everyone else! I wanna be with you...”

It was the first time Jon ever said something like that to anyone. _EVER!_

He was staring at her with an intensity that had her melting. She could sense the sincerity in his voice, she couldn’t deny that she wanted the exact same thing, to just let go and give in to this reckless sensation, to see where it would get them and if it could bring her some true happiness, even for some time.

His gaze was still fixated on her as if waiting for her reply, she wanted to jump into his lap and just kiss him senseless, to tell him that she liked him too, way too much if she was honest, to scream at the top of her lungs that she won’t share him with anybody else, that he was hers as she was his, but again, the demons lurking in the shadows of her mind came out to play.

She wrecked the juvenile irrational train of thoughts and instead held her composure for a second calming her voice, then said “You certainly have a way with words Jon Snow…”

“I’m no bleeding poet, but I try…” He chuckled with a small grin on his lips.

They were still seated on the grass, he reached and circled his arms around her placing his chin on the top of her head. She relished into his embrace, hugging him back and feeling as protected and secure as she could ever be.

“I like this… us” She said as her fingers played with the curls at the back of his neck.

“Me too Dany… me too…” He breathed, burying his nose in her soft hair and kissing her forehead.

* * *

They stayed in peace for a moment enjoying each other’s company and warmth before Dany hissed a bit and said “As much as I wish we could just stay here, like this forever, we really need to go Jon! Break is almost over …”

“Alright, I guess no amount of pretty words will have you stay by my side now” He said jokingly.

“Lemme walk you to class then” He stood offering her his hand to help her up.

They walked side by side back towards the school with Jon contemplating whether he should take her hand in his or not. He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously as he didn’t know how to act and whether he was pushing it too far if he reached for her.

Then, he suddenly frowned as he realized something.

“Shoot, my car keys” He tapped his pockets again “They must have fell where we were sitting, I’ll just go grab them real quick and comeback. Don’t disappear on me now Dany, I’m still walking you to class. Stay here, just a sec!” He told her running back in the direction of the football field.

Dany watched him with a big smile plastered on her face. She felt light, content and … happy.

She was still enchanted by her rendez-vous with Jon that she was blind to everything else that surrounded her.

She didn’t even notice who stood beside her until he spoke “Daenerys! Hello beautiful…”

“Oh! Hi Drogo. How have you been?” She greeted him trying to be polite.

“Well you know, busy with practice. These babes won’t train themselves if you know what I mean” He said tapping his huge muscular arms.

_Yikes!_ Dany thought at his pathetic display of strength “Yeah right! You have that big game coming up this week. Best of luck!”

“On Thursday yeah! You’re still coming right?” Drogo said smugly and approaching her way too close for her own liking “Can’t win if my lucky charm ain’t there now can I?”

“Hey babe, I’m back!” Jon popped in out of nowhere, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him.

He spared Drogo a death stare and then looked at her “What did I miss?”

“Umm" She gulped nervously "Nothing really! I was just wishing Drogo luck for his match this Thursday. Go Northmen, yaay!” Dany raised her fist in a faint encouragement.

“Good luck man! Me and my lady here might be busy on Thursday though, but we’ll try to swing by” Jon said with a venom-dropping tone.

“Thanks” Drogo shot back “I’ll see you around then” He said nodding at them in fake curtsy as he left.

“Damn, I leave you alone for one minute and the fucking dogs descend…” Jon said frowning.

“That was uncalled for Jon, you were pretty rude to him!” Dany said calmly, fueling his anger.

“Oh, so you want me to sit back and let him think it’s alright to just swing by and start hitting on my girl?” He answered clearly agitated.

“Your girl, huh?” Dany stopped walking and glared at him.

“Yes, mine. I thought I made it pretty clear earlier that I want you to be my girl Dany…” Jon said pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

He brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and slowly snaking in his tongue, he grinned around her mouth when he felt her reciprocating. Her perfectly manicured fingernails were soon ranking through his hair and she involuntarily leaned her tiny body into his.

“Is it clear enough now?” He murmured, pressing tiny kisses to the corners of her mouth.

“Very…” Dany sighed and smiled at him, her beautiful eyes twinkling with warm.

He took her hand into his own possessively as they walked back together, making an entrance through the cafeteria door for all to see that the Wild Wolf had finally found his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 😊  
Love comes in the form of comments and Kudos 😉
> 
> Tumblr : the-abelschild , swing by y'all !


	7. Oh, How He Howled For Her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb comes back for the weekend,  
Rhae lays a trap for Jon,  
And, lover boy begins to realize the depths of his feelings for our Dany ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive in ❤

“You’ll see, it’s a whole other world. Man, I can’t wait for you all to meet my roommate, you’d love him. The guy is like _the_ definition of fun. I’ve never imagined that living away from home was ever gonna turn out this good” Robb said excitedly.

He was back for the weekend to visit his family and hang out with his buddies. He had been animatedly sharing his stories and adventures on campus with them for the last hour or so going on non-stop about White Harbor.

“I’m just glad you haven’t forgotten all about us, because it seems like you and this dude are having the time of your lives” Jon said sarcastically.

“Someone is jealous! Relax Jon. He’s allowed to have other friends you know…” Theon added laughing and high-fiving Robb.

“Nahhh… You’ll always be my boys. Don't cry on me, now!” Robb replied chuckling “Hey by the way, where’s Ramsay? Why isn’t he here? He didn’t reply to my text either!”

“He probably knew Jon will be here, so he bailed” Theon said in a hushed tone.

“Why? What happened?” Robb asked perplexed.

“Nothing!” Jon hissed.

“Well obviously it’s not nothing, otherwise why would he avoid being in the same place with you? One of you better tell me what the hell is going on”

“They had a little argument that’s all… Ehhh, Ramsay was being an asshole like always and Jon tried to put a stop to it this time” Theon meant to make it sound like it was some regular quarrel between buddies.

“It’s gotta be more than that” Robb frowned at Jon demanding an explanation but with no response.

He then eyed Theon, raising his eyebrows knowing he was the weak leak in their circle that would quickly crack under pressure.

“He was talking shit about Jon and his girlfriend, okay?” Theon spilled, looking at Jon apologetically.

“I thought you and Val ended things months ago, and since when do we call her your girlfriend? You said she was just your fuck buddy. Can’t blame Ramsay if he blabbed about that one! To be honest, I never really liked her either” Robb exclaimed.

“Not her...” Jon said plainly “Just drop it man, I don’t wanna talk about it”

“Then who?”

“DAENERYS! Let me tell you man, she’s the hottest girl at school. New though, transferred from King's Landing this fall, and...” Theon said.

“Wanna catch up with Ramsay, buddy?” Jon glared at Theon stepping in his direction, voice spitting fire.

“Wow, Wow, hold on! Who’s this Daenerys? And why am I hearing about her from you?” Robb asked Theon and turned to face his cousin ready for interrogating him “Jon? Care to share?”

Jon glared back at him and sighed knowing there was no point of denying it anymore “I was gonna tell ya eventually… She’s only just agreed to be my girlfriend, earlier this week”

“Wait what? You needed to get her approval? Like you actually had to ask her to be your girlfriend?” Robb said in disbelief.

“Yeah imagine my shock man! He shows up every day at school driving her, they even hold hands and shit! Not to mention disappearing during lunch breaks to go be with her like he doesn’t see her enough already…I’m afraid our boy is in too deep this time” Theon chuckled.

“I’m sure when he says it like that, it all sounds so cheesy, but I actually like spending time with her” Jon interfered defending himself.

“Oh, I bet you do… Huh, she’s gotta be something else if she’s got you acting like one of them Knights, straight out of a song” Robb said elbowing him and winking knowingly.

Jon just avoided his gaze and looked down at the ground.

“Hold on! You haven’t? You and her…you… you didn’t! Huh…I can’t believe it”

“Shut up” Jon said flushing pink.

“You didn’t sleep with her yet?”

“No I haven’t, okay? I don’t care about that Robb… I mean I do, but it’s not the most important thing right now. Listen man, I don’t wanna screw it up this time. She’s just… incredible and …I wanna be with her in any way she would allow me” Jon said seriously.

“Okay, who the fuck are you and what did you do to Jon Snow? Did you just hear the words that came out of your mouth? Sex is not important… to YOU?” Robb mimicked him in a sarcastic way.

“Are you actually going for a real relationship this time? Oh, don’t tell me you’ve finally grown up and got bored with all the fucking around?”

“For the record, I have stopped fucking around, MONTHS ago! And as for me and Daenerys, I don’t know, I told you how I feel, I don’t know what to call us yet, but it’s great and it just feels... right, and I’m simply content with that”

“Well now I’m intrigued. I wanna meet this Daenerys, see with my own eyes the girl who’s tamed the wild wolf…” Robb said chuckling “So, when are you going to introduce us?”

_How about never? _

_I’m sure once you lay eyes on her, you’re gonna try and charm your way into her heart. _

_Ah ah, no way Golden boy, not this time. _

_Dany is all mine! _Jon thought possessively.

He noticed his cousin looking at him expectedly so he humored him with the first answer that came into his mind “It’s all still so new Robb, only a couple of people know about us so far, and believe me it’s gonna be weird ‘cause my mom and hers work together, Arya goes to the same class with her sister, and…”

“And not to mention that she is best friends with your sister Robb” Theon cut him off.

“Whaaat? She made it into Sansa’s small council? Wooow, now I definitely wanna meet her”

“As much as I would like to stay here with you and gossip like a bunch of desperate handmaidens, I actually have to go and pick up Arya from her Karate class” Jon said rolling his eyes and trying to end this whole investigation he found himself undergoing.

“Since when do you volunteer to drive Arya around?” Robb seemed astonished.

“Since Arya is friends with Daenerys’ sister, he keeps driving them around like their little chauffeur. Just some pathetic excuse so he can show up at her house, you know” Theon added grinning.

Robb exploded in a high pitched laughter holding his stomach and struggling to speak between giggles. He looked at Jon with watery eyes and went “Maaaaan, huh, she’s made you her bitch…”

“Fuck off Robb! Ha Ha, very funny! Whatever, I’m out. I’ll see you later and you better watch your fucking mouth at dinner table, you hear me? I don’t want any of this coming out just yet” Jon frowned trying to sound threatening.

“Go, just go Jon…” Robb said, still laughing “Give my best to Daenerys would ya? Tell her Robb Stark sends his regards”

His buddies' voices were starting to fade as Jon walked away from them shaking his head in frustration. This was exactly why he didn’t want to discuss his relationship with Dany in front of the boys, he knew they would tease him beyond infinity and they did.

He couldn’t deny that this last week was something out of a dream, he and Dany were inseparable, besides driving her to and from school, he found himself spending practically the entire day in her company and boy did he enjoy it!

He came to find out that she was actually an interesting person, she had a wicked sense of humor and a great personality, which made her unique in his eyes, a beauty on the inside as much as on the outside, and even if he wasn’t dead attracted to her physically, they would still end up becoming really good friends.

He also admired how smart she was, she had helped him with some of his math homework, which was quite advanced for her level, but she still fucking nailed it making him look _like a damn fool for not knowing how to solve it_, he chuckled at that memory.

She was every guy’s dream, and Jon counted himself lucky to be the one to snatch her before anybody else could.

He just couldn’t wait to start taking her out on dates, plan romantic getaways and have her all to himself without any interruptions.

* * *

“Damn girl! All that happened and you didn’t even bother to tell me? Your best friend?” Missandei said, her face flashing through the Skype call on Dany’s laptop “So, you still haven’t? You know…”

“Oh by the Seven, MISSY! No! We’ve been together for less than a week now and you’re expecting me to just sleep with him already?”

“Honey, I love you and all but you’ve gotta stop thinking about sex like it's rocket science or something. It’s not! Find someone who’s good at it and just go for it. You can’t just keep dreaming of Prince charming coming on a white horse and swooping you off your feet. That’s not how it works in the real world, D”

“So, you’re saying I’m delusional now, huh?”

“Do you hear yourself? That’s all the conclusion you came up with? Gods… What I’m saying is that you gotta seize whatever opportunity is presented in front of you, you don’t have to be in love with the guy to do it, sex and feelings are never a good mix anyway... This Jon dude sounds like an expert, okay maybe he is a fuckboy or whatever, but so what? All guys are when it comes to their third leg. Maybe he’s meant to be your first, I’m sure that he would make it at least a good experience. Trust me, you don’t wanna lose your virginity in the back of a truck with some lame guy who wouldn’t give a damn about your own pleasure and probably end up forgetting your name in the morning”

Dany was listening attentively to her friend, the subject of sex has always made her uncomfortable, but she knew that sooner or later, she would have to face it.

She knew that Jon liked her for more than just her physical appearance, yet that didn’t diminish that he would still want to have her in other ways.

No matter how different he might seem from other guys and even if their relationship was working out pretty well, it could never solidify if they didn’t get to know each other intimately. She knew deep down that the issue would definitely pump out in the future and she had to prepare herself for what was coming, so she turned to her most trusted advisor and best friend for help.

She frowned thinking about the whole situation and faintly whispered “But… it… hurts…”

“Well if the guy is a damn pig yes it would, but no, not really. I mean maybe at the beginning, but then you’ll start enjoying it and afterwards baaam, you become an addict, you just can’t get enough…” Missandei giggled.

“Okay slow down there miss sex drive. It’s still early for this talk anyway, I mean Jon and I got together not days ago and I seriously doubt he would suggest anything so soon. I’m just being paranoid because of what happened with Hizdahr…”

“Jon is a guy Daenerys! And an eighteen-year old at that, of course he has thought about it more than he cares to admit. I bet he’s jerking off right now while we speak”

“Ewww, Missy! Shut up” Dany rolled her eyes “And he’s seventeen by the way…”

“Look, I know you’re scared and don’t know what to expect but don’t overthink it. It is supposed to come naturally and effortlessly, plus… there are other ways you can enjoy each other… you know without actually having him taking your precious flower” Missandei winked at her.

Dany frowned at that suggestion. She might be a virgin but she knew exactly what Missandei was talking about.

_‘A woman’s best weapon is what lies between her legs, but not all women have the extra gift sweet Daenerys… _

_You’re lucky because it naturally runs through your veins, the Dornish charm and the Targaryen hot blood. _

_It’s all about the tongue really. _ _Oh, the wonders you could do with that, you’d be surprised '_

Her cousin Dyanna back in Dorne told her once. It was during each summer vacation that she would take it upon herself to share her sexual experience with Dany and _enlighten her_ with all her numerous wild adventures.

She looked at her laptop screen and hesitated on what to say back to Missandei, not that it was a total irrelevant suggestion, it kinda made sense since she definitely wasn’t ready to go all the way with Jon yet. But it was still far too intimate and precious for her, the idea of sharing and pleasing each other even in that manner will definitely take her some time to get used to.

She stammered trying to hide her nervousness “I, I know, I’m just, ummm… I…”

She was cut off by the sound of a gentle knock on her door “Daenerys, honey?”

Grateful for the interruption, she had never been this happy to hear her mother’s voice like in this very particular moment.

She looked at the screen and glared at her friend as a warning to be at her best behavior and spoke “Come in mom. I’m just talking to Missy”

“Hi Mrs D” Missandei shouted out.

“Oh, hello dear, I’m glad you two are keeping in touch” Ashara responded lingering in the doorway.

“I just wanted to let you know that I gotta run to the hospital. I’m covering Lyanna’s shift this evening, she remembered at the last minute that her nephew was coming back for the weekend and they’re having a family dinner or something”

“Oh, okay! Wait, how’s Rhae coming back then?”

“Lyanna assured me her son would drive her home, he has to go get Arya anyway. She will be back in an hour or so, please make sure she eats her veggies, I made dinner, so you only need to warm it up. If there’s anything at all, just call me, you know what to do”

“Yeah… yeah… sure mom. Don’t worry, everything will be alright” Dany said processing everything she’d just been informed.

“I know, I trust you sweety. Don’t stay up too late okay?” Ashara said smiling “Now, I’ll leave you to it girls, Bye Missy!”

“Bye Mrs D”

“Bye Mom! Take care…” Dany said turning back to her laptop looking concerned as her mother left and closed the door behind her.

“Does your mom know about you and Jon?” Missandei asked.

“Ehh, no. Not yet!”

“Rhae?”

“She doesn’t know either. No one does! It’s all so new, I mean probably only our friends at school know since we can’t stay away from each other there” Dany explained.

“Yaaaak” Missy faked puking “Anyway, I suggest you tell them soon. Especially Rhae you know her! She better finds out from you. I actually feel sorry for Jon, she’s gonna eat him alive. Poor lad! Remember how she used to get under Hizdahr’s skin? That shit was funny, the boy couldn't wait for the semester to be over to run back to Essos” Missy finished chuckling.

“Yeah, I remember” Even Dany giggled “She’s super protective of me. Naaah, actually she thinks I’m stupid and if she’s not there to save the day every time, then I’ll be screwed or whatever”

“Amen to that…” Missy said in a barely audible voice.

“MISSY!”

“What? Can’t say she’s wrong! You’re my best friend Daenerys and I would die for you, but sometimes you can get really thick! I’m just glad Rhae is there to reassess the situation, that girl is way too mature for her own age, I’m telling you”

Dany just laughed and shook her head in amusement. She suddenly opened her eyes wide and cursed “Shit! Jon is driving her home. I didn’t know I was gonna see him today! What am I gonna do? Damn it, what shall I wear? I look horrible… and I…”

“Hey, hey, D! Calm down” Missandei cut her off “You are home, you’re not supposed to be dressed for a damn cocktail party. And you look fine by the way, pretty as always. But, I would lose the dragon slippers if I were you” She added giggling.

“How do you know I’m wearing my …” Dany looked at her feet surprised “Sometimes, you really freak me out”

“I just know you well, that’s all. I bet that bitch Sansa doesn’t even know your favorite color” Missandei said out of nowhere.

“Seriously? Are you jealous?” Dany giggled “No one is taking your place in my heart Missy, but Sansa is my friend too, and she took me in when she didn’t have to. I actually think you two would get along if you get to know each other, she’s into clothes and fashion design as well”

“Whatever! All I’m saying is just don’t forget who put up with your bullshit for the past sixteen years you know” Missandei made a dramatic effort to point at herself.

“Anyway, I gotta go Hun. Grey is on his way. And you should too, go figure out what to do before your lover boy gets there. Don’t get lost, call me whenever you get the chance, okay?”

“Alright! Have fun and stay safe” Dany replied “I love you”

“I love you too, byeeee!”

* * *

“So why are you picking me up again?” Rhaenys asked while sitting in the back of Jon’s car.

“Your mom has work at the hospital, so she sent me instead” Jon answered feeling slightly nervous by the little girl. Arya was at his side in the passenger seat playing with her Nintendo and chuckling.

“I know! Mom texted me earlier. I just had to make sure your story matches”

Jon just glared at her from the mirror feeling stupid and outsmarted by a twelve-year-old.

“Hey, you can’t be cautious enough in this world. Better ready than sorry!” Rhaenys said smugly.

“Not that you can actually kidnap her or anything, she’d kick your ass, Jon. She’s the best at our club, even Coach Clegane complimented her fighting techniques, and he’s impossible to impress. You don’t wanna piss her off” Arya commented laughing.

“Nah Arry, I’m sure Jon here has nothing to worry about. He wouldn’t do anything that could upset me now would he?” Rhaenys said eying him.

_What the actual fuck? Is she threatening me? _

_Where did the sweet little girl from the other day go?_

Jon tightened his grip on the wheel feeling his palms starting to sweat uncontrollably.

_It is like she is staring into my very deep soul! Do they teach them how to psychologically manipulate their foes in these damn classes or what?_

“Umm, no, no of course not…” He found himself uttering like a fool.

Silence roamed in the car again while Arya continued playing her game, and with Rhaenys scrolling on her phone.

Jon didn’t know why he felt the utter need to win the little Targaryen over by his side, he figured that it might be nice to have someone of Dany’s family that actually liked him and would put up a good word for him, if needed.

It wasn’t going great so far, but he decided to give it another shot anyway. He noticed that her phone case was Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-themed, so he tried to smooth the tension by engaging her in a conversation about it.

“So, which one is you favorite Rhaenys?”

“Huh?” Rhaenys lifted her head and questioned.

“Ninja turtles!” He clarified.

“Ohh” She exclaimed realizing what he was talking about “They’re all super cool, but if I had to pick a favorite, imma have to go with Donatello”

“I’m all Michael-Angelo. That dude knows how to have a good time! Pizza anyone?” Arya interjected giggling and Rhaenys joined her.

“I always thought Raphael was the best. He totally represents me, I can relate to him” Jon said thinking he was doing a damn good job at stirring the conversation.

“So you would say you have anger control issues…like Raphael?” Rhaenys shot back at him.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

“No, I meant… I just think he’s badass that’s all…”

“You think of yourself as a badass, is that it?” Rhaenys played dumb.

“No, I didn’t mean it that way, I, ummm… They are all badasses in their own way I guess…” Jon cursed internally at the turn things took.

_Way to go Jon! Yeah, you definitely nailed that one. _

_Gods, why is this so hard?_

_It’s like every time I open my mouth, she already has something to say back!_

“You’re more like the rat Splinter. Just as ugly if you ask me” Arya said laughing at him.

_Thanks for the support, Needle! _

He caught Rhaenys grinning in the back as well so he decided to move along from the whole Ninja Turtles subject as it was clearly a major failure that totally backfired on him.

“Eh, we should be there soon, it shouldn’t take long. Umm, do you think your sister would be home?”

“Why do you ask?” Rhaenys replied dryly.

“You know, just to make sure you get in safely and all. For my own peace of mind” He said smiling.

“I dunno, but I guess she would be. I have my own keys anyway, so no problem”

“Okay” Jon just shut his mouth closed.

Then suddenly, Rhaenys asked him “How close would you say you and Daenerys are?”

_She’s my fucking girlfriend, that’s how close we are! _He thought but stopped himself from spilling it remembering how hesitant Dany was about telling their families about them.

”I would say we’re good friends, I see her at school all the time” Jon andwered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Friends… Okay! So you would know if she had a boyfriend or not, right?” Rhaenys continued with her interrogation.

“I guess…” Jon started to panic “What is this about? Why don’t you just ask her about it?”

“I did but she keeps dodging me… Hmmm, I wonder if it’s that guy we ran into at the mall yesterday”

“What guy?” Jon asked in a surprisingly high tone, frowning.

“I don’t know his name, but I do remember what he looked like. Can’t forget it even if I wanted to” Rhaenys said jokingly, hiding a smirk “He was well fit, toned, and kinda had long hair. It was obvious he was so into her…”

_Fucking Drogo!_ Jon was sure.

After their encounter with him at the beginning of the week, he knew the Dothraki fucker wouldn’t simply let it go, and obviously, he was never going to stop trying either.

_And why didn’t she tell me she ran into him?_

_Beause she knows you’ll react like this, that's why!!_

_Shit, Fuck! FUUCK! _He got lost in his inner thoughts, feeling every ounce of him filling with bitter jealousy and uncontrollable rage.

Rhaenys’ voice brought him back to the crushing reality “Jon?”

He just looked at her not trusting himself to open his mouth as he knew only a rain of cussing will burst out right away.

“I said have you seen her with anyone at school?”

“No, I haven’t” He kept his response to a minimum.

“I usually don’t say this, but your sister is like really pretty Rhae! So, it’s only natural that she would have guys running after her all the time” Arya interjected, not missing her brother’s strange face expression.

“Yeah… Well you’re kinda a guy Jon, do you think she’s pretty?” Rhaenys addressed him.

“He’s gotta be blind not to!” Arya chuckled.

“So do you?” Rhaenys asked again and kept her gaze on him expectedly.

_Kinda a guy? What am I, half a chimp monkey or what? _

_And do I find her pretty? Of course I do, she is fucking dead gorgeous. _

_But she’s far more than just a pretty face…_

He wished he could just poor his heart out to them and confess he was so into her and they were in fact together, yet he wanted to respect Dany’s choice of wanting to wait to tell everyone about them.

“I suppose”

_I suppose? What kind of answer is that?_

“Hmmm, I see” Rhaenys hummed.

“See what?”

“Nothing, just taking a mental note of something” She said mysteriously.

“A girl knows!” Arya added.

_What the fuck is going on here? What girl? _He frowned.

Never in his life had he felt this mixture of emotions all at once: bitter and angry because of the whole Drogo incidence he came to find out about just now, but mostly confused and overwhelmed with the feeling that these two young girls had been playing him all along and made him come out looking like an ignorant, dorky fool.

He sighed thankfully when he spotted the house and pulled at their driveway, all other thoughts pushed aside as the excitement of seeing Dany rushed through his entire body.

“Jon, would you mind if we step in for a minute? Rhae has got to show me some notes for homework. We won’t take long I promise, you can wait for me in the car if you want” Arya pleaded giving him the puppy eyes she would always use when she needs something from him.

But little she knew that this time, she was actually doing him a huge favor by providing the perfect excuse for him to see his Dany.

_To hell with staying in the car!_

“Yeah sure, no problem. I’ll come with you” He said, sparkles flying out of his grey eyes.

The three of them existed the car and walked towards the front door.

Upon reaching the porch, Rhaenys realized that the lights were on, so she figured her sister should be home, she rang the bell and they all waited for her to answer it.

_Come on baby, open up!_ Jon thought, feeling his heart beat increasing with anticipation.

He needed to see her, feel her, taste her and wash whatever sense of insecurity creeping under his skin.

* * *

Dany opened the door with a big smile plastered on her face. She looked cozy in her tight shorts and tank top, her hair wrapped up in a messy bun.

Home or not, she still looked her absolute best as always, but to Jon, she even seemed sexier than usual.

_Damnnn!_ He thought eying her fit figure and the miles of exposed skin.

“Hey guys… Come in, don’t just stand there” Dany said stepping aside for them to enter.

“Tell me we have something cold in the fridge! I’m dying of thirst and Coach Clegane literally killed us in practice today” Rhaenys hissed dramatically.

“I actually made some lemonade earlier, if you want” Dany suggested.

“Really? Arry you’ve gotta taste this! She makes the BEST lemonade ever, I dunno what she mixes inside but it’s insane. Come” Rhaenys said grabbing Arya and leading her to the kitchen.

Dany looked at Jon, who was still dumbstruck in the hallway not uttering a word “Care for some lemonade Mr. Snow?”

He just groaned at the playfulness of her tone and followed her inside ogling her ass as she swayed her hips walking in those damn tight shorts.

_Mine, all mine, only mine…_

They entered the kitchen to find the girls already serving themselves “We’re gonna be upstairs and we’re talking these with us” Rhaenys said holding two glasses and ushering for Arya to follow her.

“It shouldn’t take long Jon, ten minutes max!” Arya promised.

“It is fine, go! I’ll just catch up with Daenerys for a little bit” Jon answered his sister smiling.

Dany opened the fridge and posed in front of it roaming her eyes all over its contents “You don’t have to drink lemonade if you don’t want to. Let’s see, hmmm… we have Cola, iced tea, sparkling water, juice… what would you like to have?” She asked, her back still to him.

“I’d rather have you…” Jon replied smugly approaching her from behind, snaking his arms around her waist and trailing his lips all along her neck and behind her ear.

He heard her sigh at his touch as she moved her head to the side giving him better access. She then turned to face him still hooked in his embrace and looked him in the eyes, while a small shade of pink started to paint her cheeks.

“You can’t sit five minutes straight without getting kinky on me now can you?” She asked, bumping her nose into his teasingly.

“Dany…” Without hesitation, he took her lips kissing her hard. His teeth grazed her lower lip and a soft moan escaped her, he lifted her then into the air as his hands reached down to grab her ass. He sat her down gently on the kitchen counter before their lips found each other again.

His senses went wild as she kissed him back, her tongue leaving trails of hot fire while tracing the contours of his mouth. His hands roamed all over her body caressing her through her clothes, lingering on the curves he so desperately wanted to explore and mark as his own.

“Fucking mine…” He murmured, not abandoning the sweet taste of her lips.

They kissed for several more minutes before stopping to catch their breaths. Their eyes met and her intense gaze nearly made him come right there and then as her eyes were shockingly dark with lust and desire and he knew they only mirrored his own.

_Take that Drogo!_ His inner wolf commented smugly in the secrecy of his mind.

She still had her fingers tangled in his hair and he leaned forward resting his forehead on hers. Panting, he whispered “That was …”

“Reckless” She finished for him.

“That wasn’t the word I was thinking of, but…”

“The girls are upstairs Jon, they could have walked in on us at any minute…” Dany said shamefully.

“I can’t help it Dany, you drive me crazy… I’m sorry, but I can’t just see my smocking hot girlfriend and not kiss her senseless every time I get the chance to!” Jon replied.

“I see you have the Wild Wolf mode on tonight…” She answered rolling her eyes at him, although a little smile began to form on her lips “Help me down, would you?”

He scooped her up like she weighed nothing then placed her down once she found her balance on her feet.

“You could have texted me you know, said you were coming by! I had to find out at the last minute from my mom” She said as she started pacing the kitchen reaching for the lemonade and pouring him a glass “Here…”

“Thanks babe” He said accepting the drink and taking a sip “Daaamn Dany, that’s good! What’s in it?”

“It’s a secret” She giggled.

He smiled and took another sip enjoying the drink “My mom told me last minute as well and I jumped in at the possibility of seeing you of course. It’s been a crazy day really, my cousin came home for the weekend and they’re all being silly about it, with this family dinner reunion bullshit”

“You mean Robb?”

_"_How do you know his name?”

“The girls mentioned him a couple of times. They all seemed so taken away with him, they keep talking dreamily about THE handsome Robb Stark, tall fit body, fair auburn hair, blue eyes, blinding smile, undeniable charm and…”

“Okay okay I get the picture …” Jon cut her off, voice dripping with jealousy. He was going to kill someone tonight if he wanted to release all the tension bubbling inside of him.

“But I’ve never really been into that type of guys anyway” She said approaching him with a wicked smile on her lips “They usually turn out to be pretty boring you see…”

She stepped closer and whispered “I’m more into dark-haired broody bad boys” Her face was mere inches from his, her breath mingling with his.

“Bad boys, huh?”

He was about to brush his lips with hers and show her who she fucking belonged to when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. It took every ounce of his self-control not to attack her right away and fuck her into oblivion, consequences be damned.

He stepped back still gazing at her intensely and mouthed “I’ll show you bad boy, Dany…”

She grinned and bit her bottom lip seductively, sending him over the edge and causing his dick to involuntarily twitch inside his pants. He could feel his growing bulge painfully throbbing against the confines of his jeans as he thought of all the wild things he wanted to do with her. But, he couldn’t afford getting caught by their sisters with a massive boner on, so he started imagining all the turn-offs he could come up with at that moment.

_Old Thorne, dead puppies, Aunt Cat… _

_Old Thorne, dead puppies, Aunt Cat… _

_Old Thorne, dead puppies, Aunt Cat… _

He was chanting like a mantra as his excitement started to slowly fade away.

“Okay Jon, let’s go. We’re done!” Arya said stepping inside the kitchen accompanied by Rhaenys.

“Ummm, yeah alright. Come on then…”He answered not taking his eyes off Dany and adjusting his clothes a bit to relieve his little situation.

“I’ll walk you to the door” Dany offered, suppressing a giggle.

They reached the door and stepped out heading for the car saying their goodbyes and waving at each other.

Jon risked a glance back at her while walking the front yard, she blew him a kiss in the air and winked then turned and got inside the house leaving him trailing behind like some lost wolf, whose moon had just shied away behind the curtain of night clouds.

And oh, how he howled for her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I can't deal with this much fluff, lol and I wrote this !!  
Cuteness overloaded ❤  
Comments and Kudos ladies and gentlemen 👇👇👇
> 
> Ps: If you still haven't checked my other fic 'The NK', now is the time 💀  
Abelschild,  
xo


	8. Chaos is a Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is one crazy family dinner 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: This chapter picks up from we left off in the last one.  
Enjoy 😊

Dany was smiling like a fool, she closed the door and leaned back on it, shutting her eyes and letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

A simple look from Jon would usually melt her heart, but tonight she saw something different in those doe grey eyes she adored so much. She saw passion and possessiveness, she felt it through his hungry kisses and touches, and it scared the hell out of her. Not because of the way Jon had displayed his affections, but recalling the intense desire she felt burning deep within.

For a moment back there, if she didn’t remember that they were at her house, on her kitchen counter, they might have gone all the way. She felt something she had never felt before, a heat pooling between her thighs, a fire that was incinerating her blood and almost sending her over the edge.

She wasn’t sure whether it was her previous conversation with Missandei, Jon’s experienced ministrations or her own inner demons, but she wanted him, she wanted all of him, body and soul and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to control herself and suppress her urges the next time they’d kiss like that.

She chuckled as she realized that for the first time in her life, she was ready, she wanted to have sex, and she wanted Jon to be the one to make love to her.

_He’d be my first…_

_And I’ll make sure I’d be his damn last…_ She vowed.

“What was that all about?” Rhaenys’ voice interrupted her naughty thoughts.

“What was what about?” She asked, not really understanding what she was referring to.

“That” Rhaenys stared at her, crossing her arms under her chest “You and pretty boy back there”

“Who do you mean?” Dany raised her eyebrows walking towards the living room and settling on the couch.

She opened the TV and tried to ignore her sister, hoping she might just give up and leave her alone.

But the little Targaryen was persisting, she followed her, grabbed the TV remote control and turned it off “Daenerys! I’m talking to you… There is no running away this time. Is Jon the guy you like?”

“Rhae… What are you talking…” Dany began to argue in an annoyed tone but her sister cut her off,

“Don’t lie to me, there is no point in denying. You’ve been acting strange for a while now and I see you smiling like a clown when you’re texting, thinking no one is paying attention. I also saw the way you two look at each other. I’ve been studying you guys all week and your boy isn’t exactly good at hiding his jealousy. I did a small test now on our way here, and he failed miserably. All my suspicions are confirmed. There’s something between you and Jon”

“Gods…I’ve been studying you guys all week” She mimicked her statement terribly “What are we lab rats?”

Dany stopped for a minute, contemplating her choices but she then decided that the sooner everybody knew the better, especially after her recently discovered wildness earlier that evening. It would be better to go public with their relationship, that way, she won’t have to settle for stealing kisses every now and then.

“You’re right, okay? We like each other… Me and Jon I mean… like more than just friends… eh, romantically! And we’re… we’re together. But it’s all too new, I was going to tell you I swear, and Mom”

“When? When were you going to? When you guys get married or something?”

“Oh my God, why is everyone talking about marriage these days? We’re still getting to know one another. We just like each other far too much to just be friends”

“What’s there to like? You’re obviously way prettier than him, that’s for starters!”

“It’s not just about physique. I like him for his…”

“For his what? Don’t tell me personality! Gods, he’s such a dork Daenerys and he’s not exactly the nice guy he pretends to be. Arya told me some stories about him, apparently he’s never stayed with any of his girlfriends longer than a couple of months. GIRLFRIENDS Daenerys…as in plural! He’s obviously a player and not looking for anything serious” Rhaenys argued.

“And what makes you think I’m looking for something serious? Maybe I just wanna have fun as well, like the rest of the girls my age, huh?” Dany pointed out.

“It’s you we’re talking about here! You… I know you, you do everything a bit too much, you think too much, you study too much, you love too much, you even hate too much, you’ve always been like this, you go all the way, there is no middle ground for you. And this isn’t any different, if you say you like him then that probably means you already love him and he’s not the one for you. He’s… he’s gonna break your heart…” Rhaenys said sadly.

“I’m not in love with Jon Snow, rest assured of that! And I’ll never be, Love does NOT exist Rhae! I just like him as any girl likes a guy her age. Sis, listen to me, no one is breaking anybody’s heart, especially not mine. I’m not that fragile, even if Jon screws things up, I won’t die or anything. I’ll just move on with my life…” Dany tried to convince herself more than anyone

“Oh yeah, like you moved on when you broke up with Hizdahr? You practically isolated yourself from everyone and mom and I got really scared for you. It took Missy a month or so to get you back to your old lifestyle. And if I recall correctly, you weren’t even into that freak in the first place. Imagine what would happen now that you practically have imaginary babies with Jon in your mind”

“I don’t have imaginary…Whatever, look! It’s different this time… Hizdahr was my first experience ever, and it was a bad one, and I acted that way after we broke up not because of him, or because I loved him or anything. I just needed to go on a self-finding journey. It was all me, I needed some time out to reset my priorities. I have my own demons Rhae, and there are other reasons, stuff that you don’t know…”

_Stuff I don’t want you to know, _Dany thought.

“See, this is exactly what I’m talking about, even with explanations, you try too hard! You went all platonic on me with this existential shit” Rhaenys said, chuckling bitterly “Daenerys, I… I know you can take care of yourself but… I don’t wanna see you get hurt. I want you to be happy… always” She said looking at her lovingly.

“I know…” Dany replied with glassy eyes, feeling all too emotional at her sister’s words “Come here you oaf!” She reached for her pulling her towards the couch and engaging her in a tight embrace.

“I know, I know you do. And I am happy, Jon has been so wonderful to me and I’m happier than I’ve ever been. At least for now…” Dany said giggling

“You really like him don’t you?” Rhaenys asked, detangling herself from the embrace and looking her in the eyes. Dany nodded feeling slightly shy to admit she was head over heels for Jon.

“And you say you’re happy?”

“I am” Dany said smiling.

“Then I am as well. But I’ll tell you what! You let pretty boy know that if he ever thinks about hurting you, I’ll kick his ass. Like literally, I’ll destroy his future with one of my deadly moves…right to his man area”

“RHAE!!!” Dany yelled laughing

“I’m serious…”

“Oh I bet you are” Dany was pinching her cheeks as if playing with a baby and peppering her face with tons of kisses “Look who’s all grown up now… who wants to protect her older sister… you’re so cute and you’re gonna kick his ass and all”

“Iww, Iwww, get off me you weirdo! That’s enough. Yakkkk, I need a shower” Rhae hissed.

“Okay, you go shower stinky and meanwhile, I’ll warm up dinner. We can watch Harry Potter afterwards if you want” Dany said smiling.

“Really?”

“Really! We’ll even watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I know you love Dobby” She winked at her “Now go, shoot!” She ushered her off.

“Dobby is freeeeeeee!” Rhaenys shouted, running upstairs.

Dany felt light like a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders, although she still needed to tell her mother next, she just felt happy after her talk with her little sister.

It was still nice to be reminded that she was loved and cared for every once and a while.

It surely was…

* * *

“Alright everyone, before we dig in, let’s say grace” Catelyn said, inviting everyone to hold hands and join her in prayer.

“Thank the Gods for the food we’re about to receive, for the nourishment of our bodies and bless the hands that prepared it. Amen!”

Jon chuckled as he eyed everyone to find that she was the only one with closed eyes and deep in thoughts.

“Amen…” Everybody said in unison as soon as Catelyn opened her eyes as if to humor her.

“This is lovely! It has been a while since we all had a nice family dinner” Ned said, smiling.

“It’s not every day my baby boy comes back home. Oww, I missed you Robby. Eat! I don’t want to see a single bite left on that plate. You look so thin, they must be starving you at college” Catelyn placed her hand on Robb’s cheek, caressing it in a motherly way.

“Yeah, eat Robby!” Jon said laughing at his cousin. Robb sent dagger looks his way, mouthing a threatening ‘_Shut up’_.

“So how’s White Harbor, Robb? Are campus parties still as wild as I remember?” Benjen asked smirking.

Robb’s blue pools of eyes widened, taken aback by his Uncle’s question “I… I wouldn’t know. Been pretty busy adjusting to classes and all. It’s kinda exhausting”

“Exhausting indeed…” Benjen laughed “I bet it’s a looooong go between yours and the girls’ dorms, huh?”

“Uncle Ben, did you graduate WHU 300 years ago or what?” Jon laughed mockingly “They changed accommodation policies. All students stay within the same building now. I checked!”

“Yeah, I bet you did” Robb chuckled suggestively, knowing his cousin's weakness towards the fairer sex.

_What?_ Jon looked at him, narrowing his eyes at his tone.

_I did check! I needed to know if Dany and I would be able to live together once we fuck off from here…_

He settled for a glare instead of voicing that thought.

“Do tell lad, is it true that when in dorms, girls wander around in nothing but their under…”

“Okay, that’s enough Ben!” Ned cut him off, gesturing for the youngs.

“In nothing but their under what?” Rickon asked.

“Underwear dummy!” Arya rolled her eyes.

“ARYA!” Lyanna scolded her.

“Why would they wander around in nothing but their underwear? Won’t they get cold?” Rickon insisted.

“Oh, By the Seven!” Catelyn mumbled, her face turning beet red, as if she was the one to walk around in her panties.

“You see Rick, that’s where we guys come in, make sure they’re warm and nice” Benjen explained with a wink.

“But, how are we supposed….” Rickon started, only for Ned to jump in,

“Ben!” He practically yelled, stormy Stark eyes burning holes in the direction of his brother.

“Oh sod off Ned, he’ll figure it out soon enough!” Benjen let out a drunk chuckle, clearly having way too much wine than he was supposed to.

Jon and Robb joined in the mirth, and Lyanna was hardly suppressing a giggle at Catelyn’s mortified expression.

“So, ummm…” Ned cleared his throat, trying to come up with another topic to discuss at dinner table, rather then having to give the talk to his youngest son “I… I talked to Ser Rodrik today. Told him to get started on preparing the mansion for our arrival”

“For The Westerosi New Year…” He added, clarifying at everyone’s perplexed looks.

“Yes, yes, wonderful!” Catelyn came to his rescue “It is still about two months away, but no harm in being prepared” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Aye! There must always … be a Stark … in Winterfell!” Benjen said between hiccups, earning a few chortles around the table.

“Ah, would it be okay if I invited some people over this time?” Lyanna addressed her older brother.

“Oh, your husband doesn’t need an invitation Lyanna dear, he’s family” Catelyn said amusedly “He’s coming though, is he not?” She went on, enjoying her little game.

“Depends on his schedule really, we’ll see…” Lyanna answered in a composed tone, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of affecting her with poisonous words “I was actually referring to a colleague of mine. She moved in town with not so long ago, and it would be awful for her and her family to just stay alone at home during holidays”

“Of course Lya, the more the merrier” Ned exclaimed “You don’t need my permission to invite any of your friends over. Winterfell belongs to you as much as it does to any of us, you’re a Stark” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, glancing at her with a sad, troubled look, seemingly asking for forgiveness on behalf of his sneaky wife.

Lyanna smiled at her big bother, running her knuckles across his hand reassuringly, as if to say _‘never mind’_.

“Well…” She started “In that case, I’ll make sure to let Ashara know that she and her girls are welcome to celebrate with us, if they wish so”

“Rhae will be there?”

“Daenerys will join us?”

Both Arya and Sansa squealed with delight.

Hearing Dany’s name mentioned, Jon choked on his food and started to cough uncontrollably. At his side, Robb chuckled and hit his back a few times laughing and murmuring “Easy there Jonny! Looks like winter is finally coming for you…”

“Shut up!” Jon hissed, reaching for his glass of soda and taking eager gulps.

“What? Hmmmm, who's _cumming _?” Benjen stammered, the commotion shaking him awake from his short slumber.

Lyanna smirked “Yes girls, if Ashara agrees, then Daenerys and Rhae will surely tag along”

“Excuse me, but who is this Ashara?” Catelyn asked.

“My colleague from the hospital, she’s new in town. I don’t suppose you know her, she doesn’t go to the Sept that much. Because well you know, as doctors, we spend our time actually doing something, saving lives…” Lyanna said sarcastically.

“Oh, another doctor” Catelyn frowned slightly.

“Oh Gods! This is so cool, I can’t wait to have real company this time” Sansa said happily “Mom, you remember Daenerys right? She came by a couple of times for homework…”

“The one with the violet eyes ?” Catelyn enquired and Sansa nodded affirmatively.

“Ohh, yes, I remember her! An amazing young lady, very pretty and polite. I actually kept her in mind for Robb, I was hoping they’d cross paths somehow when he’s over for the weekends” Catelyn stated turning to Robb excitedly “This is a lovely chance for you to meet her then. You should ask her out when you make acquaintances. I think you two will get along just fine”

All the youngs shifted their focus to Jon studying his face and waiting for his reaction. He felt their intense gazes and it wasn’t helping with all the rage that was threatening to explode inside of him.

_Kept her in mind for Robb? _

_What is this? Ancient Westeros, where parents betrothe their children since birth?_

_The fuck is she thinking? _

_Dany is my girl, MINE !!_

“But she’s Jon’s girlfriend! Robb can’t take her out on a date” Everyone turned to the sound of little Rickon who shrugged innocently and went on “I saw them kissing the other day… in Jon’s car”

“You saw them what?” Lyanna questioned in surprise.

“BUSTED!” Arya sang.

_Of all the people to see us, Rickon! _

_Seven hells..._

Jon felt nervous, his palms started to sweat and his breathing quickened. He was actually dying to tell his family and share his news with everyone, but this wasn’t the way he imagined things unfolding, under the preying eyes of his playful uncle Ben, the obvious hate glare of his vicious aunt Cat and the smirking whispers of his lame cousins who would never let him live down this night or stop teasing him about it.

“Attaboy, I knew you wouldn't let me down. You’re my favorite nephew for a reason” Benjen said, flashing him a leering grin.

“Is it true Jon? You and Daenerys?” His mother said.

He recomposed himself and decided to confront the situation. The timing was shitty alright, but it was a perfect opportunity to settle things once and for all

“Yeah… Daenerys and I are together. We still haven’t gone on any official date yet though, we wanted to tell you guys first!”

“But I thought you said no more dating this year, that you were going to focus on your studies only, for college?”

“Oh leave him alone Lya, would you? I chased way more girls when I was his age. I still graduated White Harbor” Benjen interfered, sending a wink his way.

_‘My favorite nephew’_, he mouthed again from a distance.

“Don’t encourage him Ben! They’re kissing in front of the children, next thing you know they’ll be fornicating out of wed lock. May 'The Father' and 'The Mother' have mercy on us…” Catelyn commented with a bitter tone reflecting her disappointment at the failure of her little plan of getting Robb and Dany together.

_Fornicating? Who uses that term anymore? _

_Wow, just when I think the Tully bitch can’t up do herself..._

But his entire focus was on his mother who didn’t utter another word and was eyeing him curiously.

_What was she thinking about?_

“Mom?”

“I’m just a little surprised that’s all. I’m still trying to figure out why a girl like Daenerys would go out with a guy like you…”

“Huh?” Jon frowned.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

Lyanna burst into laughter, holding her stomach and giggling uncontrollably “Oh pup! I knew there was something, I saw the way you looked at her the night they came over for dinner, but I didn’t think you’d actually do anything about it. Not to mention, she’s way out of your league” She continued her teasing.

_Ouch!_ “I’m your son! How could you say that?” Jon was a bit offended.

“It’s true Jon. Daenerys is like really pretty! I don’t know what she sees in you” Sansa added smugly.

“This is a first, but I’m gonna have to agree with Sansa on this one. Did you check your face in the mirror, Splinter?” Arya said laughing triggering everyone else to join her.

“Hey, hey, come on everyone... You’re forgetting one thing, Jon is a Stark, and Starks…” Benjen started but Jon cut him off, correcting,

“A Snow”

“Errr, whatever… You’re a Stark in everything but name. And we Starks always get the girl at the end” Benjen announced as if it were the statement of the year "Always..."

At that, the dining room erupted in laughter. It appeared that drunk Uncle Ben did know some things…

The family continued to chat animatedly, as they discovered the news and grilled Jon for further details and information.

Bran just observed the interactions displayed in front of him, he shook his head and smirked, returning to the book he was reading throughout the dinner under the table.

He just smiled at the weirdness of the entire situation, the author was at least right about one thing:

‘_Chaos is a Ladder_’

* * *

Dany couldn’t sleep, she was tossing in her bed trying to get comfortable but in vain. She looked at the ceiling and just stared at the stars stickers glowing in the dark.

She replayed the entire day in her mind over and over again, her Skype call with Missy, the unusual feeling she had after her little sexy time in the kitchen with Jon, her heart-to-heart talk with Rhae, her conversation with her mother once she got home later that evening. She was deep in thought about where to go to from now, what might be waiting for her, and if her future would be brighter and happier than her past.

Suddenly, her phone started vibrating. It was late, around one in the morning and yet Jon was calling her.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she imagined the worst scenario possible at that hour.

“Jon?” She picked up, voice swelling with panic.

“Hey babe. Did I wake you?”

“No, no, I was up. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah all good. Sorry if I scared you but I couldn’t wait till morning. I need to tell you something though, I know you told me we should wait, but it kinda exploded in my face. Remember when we were making out in my car in front of the girls’ school?”

“Yeees… Oh Gods! Jon, what happened?”

“Well… Rickon saw us, he was the one kid we contributed to his sex education! What are the odds, right?” She could hear his nervous chuckle “Anyway, he decided to go full franc mode at dinner tonight and shared it with everyone, so now my entire family knows about us. Please, don’t get mad at me… Dany, I…”

She cut him off “No, no, I’m not mad at you Jon, I’m just…I feel so embarrassed! I told you we shouldn’t have kissed there! HUGE mistake, now everyone will think I’m a…”

“You’re my girlfriend, Dany. And you shouldn’t feel embarrassed, it’s only natural for couples to kiss. We weren’t doing anything wrong”

“Well, I kinda need to tell you something too…” She said sighing.

“What?” Jon’s voice was concerned.

“Rhae and mom know as well. After you left, Rhae cornered me and I told her everything, and I waited for my mom to get home and told her about us too. I mean sooner or later right?”

“Of course baby, if it were up to me, everyone would have known from the very beginning. Well, what did they say?” He asked interestingly.

“Mom was way easier than Rhae for sure, she was happy I think… She likes you and the fact that you’re her friend’s son definitely helped. You know, she just gave me motherly advice about, ummm… being careful and so. Too medical if you know what I mean” Dany said shyly, not really wanting to tell him that her mom asked her to be safe and always use protection if they got the urge to do something.

She heard him laughing through the phone and smiled at that sound. She wanted to hear it for the rest of her life.

“And Rhaenys? I don’t think she’s my biggest fan… Earlier when I was driving her, she… umm… She’s a tough one”

“Yeah, she said she would kick you in the nuts if you ever mess with me” Dany said giggling.

“Yepp… I figured that much!” He answered and paused for a moment “So, when do I get to take you on a real date, now that all the drama is finally over?”

“Well Mr. Snow, surprise me! Just not tomorrow because I have…”

“Horse riding… Yeah, I know” He interjected and Dany could detect an obvious growl in his voice.

_Is this turning him on?_ She grinned internally.

“Some time during next week then?” He suggested.

“Yeah sure, works for me!”

“Umm, so, big day for you tomorrow, I don’t wanna hold you any longer. You should get some rest, we’ll talk yeah?”

“Sure thing… Good night, Jon” She said regrettably, not really wanting to hang up.

“Good night” He said, but lingered a bit not ending the call quite yet “Hey… Dany?”

“Yeah?” She could hear his raging breath as if he were having a self-battle on what to say next.

“I… Ah... I…“ He kept stammering “Umm… Call me after practice, yeah?”

“I will” She assured him, smiling to herself.

“Alright, sweet dreams love”

“Sweet dreams…” She murmured back stunned, staring at her phone as the screen went all black.

_Did he just…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U gotta love cool drunk uncle Ben 🤣  
Soooooo, any thoughts?  
I'd be glad to discuss ur feedback and all of ur ideas and suggestions 😊  
Comments and Kudos are always appreciated 😉  
Thank you for reading ❤


	9. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beans navigate the aftermath of Jon's last little slip,  
Plans are set in motion for a certain party,  
And... our Dany girl gets asked on a date !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves 😊  
A fluffy treat, enjoy ❤

Jon slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight beamed through his window.

As always, Dany was the first thing that came into his mind, just as she was his last thought before he went to bed.

He recalled last night’s events and the turn things took, she was officially his girlfriend now, everybody knew it and he was going to take her on a very memorable first date to celebrate the beginning of their relationship.

Everything was simply perfect, well nearly perfect, if not counting his little blurt out during their phone chat.

_I called her love…_

_I fucking called her love!_

_What the hell is wrong with me? _ _Why would I do that? _

_You just had to mess it all up, didn’t you Snow?_

He groaned, burying his face in the pillow out of frustration.

_It can’t be, it just can’t be…_

_I can’t be in love with her, can I? _

_I only met her what? Two months ago and we’ve been together for like a week, without really being together in that sense of the word_, he thought frowning.

_It’s not love! It’s not! _ _Not this fast anyway…_

_It's nothing, y_ _ou were just having a weak moment with all the craziness from yesterday, the guys teasing you, her sister’s interrogation and then that fucking story about Drogo, our incredibly hot making-out session and finally the whole fiasco during dinner…_

_Yeah, that must be it!_

_It was just too much and all at the same time, you were a bit confused that’s all… _

_No big deal, it happens… You felt vulnerable and you just cracked when you heard her voice._

_Guys call their girlfriends love all the time, no?_

_It’s just another pet name, like babe, or… sweetheart, or kitten…_

_She probably didn’t even hear you say it… And, well if she did, she must know it was an endearment, that’s all…_

_Don’t overthink this._

_You like her, a loooot! _ _But, no way you’re not in love with her. You’re not!_

_You're not in love with Dany… _

_You're not… _

He kept chanting over and over trying to get through the small panic attack resulting from the conversation he was having with himself at the moment.

He raked his hands through his mess of curls in exasperation and let out a long sigh, convincing himself that he was Jon Snow and Jon fucking Snow didn't just happen to fall in love.

“Wake up bastard!” Robb said, barging into his room without any warning.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE ROBB” Jon hissed, flashing him a middle finger.

“Damn! I was dead sure imma catch you jerking off in here. That would have been a sight to behold” His cousin chuckled.

“Well sorry to disappoint, but as you can see I’m not that desperate! What are you doing here?”

“Aunt Lya let me in. I’m heading back to campus in the afternoon, and I figured we could hang out together or have breakfast or something. What say you?”

“What say you? Really? Are you the fucking King of Gondor now?” Jon said rolling his eyes, grabbing a T- shirt and putting it on as he always slept in just shorts “Why don’t you just admit you want time out from your mother you coward?”

“Hey, cut me some slack would ya… you know how she could be sometimes! And for the record, I prefer to be the King in the North not bloody Aragorn, and either way you owe me your allegiance” Robb replied laughing.

“Right! You wish...” Jon commented smugly, fishing his phone, checking for messages.

“Ohhh, yeah forgive me … I forgot that you would only bend the knee for her grace, Queen Daenerys” Robb winked at him knowingly, his voice transpiring the dirty implication behind his words.

“Damn right I would”

“Maaaan, you’re screwed! I mean good screwed but still… Royally, totally screwed. You should see your face whenever you talk about her or someone brings her up… You got it good Jon”

“And is that a bad thing?”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you! I’m glad you quitted fucking around and decided to be responsible for once, I really am. It’s just weird seeing you acting all… all lovingly and…ummm… vanilla”

“Oh, not you too! What the fuck did I do to make you all think I turned soft? I haven’t done anything out of usual. Hell, I still haven’t even gone on one single date with her yet!”

“Maybe she’s having second thoughts and keeps delaying the dating thing until she finds an excuse to ditch you. I mean… Jon dude, she’s way hotter than you, I checked her Instagram photos and I was literally blown away. Not to mention she’s really smart apparently, if Sansa is to be believed! I don’t know how you got this lucky, but she’s kinda the total package” Robb said dreamily.

“You checked her Instagram? What the fuck Robb? You got your eyes on her or something? Don’t tell me your mom got into your head with her bullshit about setting you up with her?” Jon nothing but exploded at his cousin fueled with rage and jealousy.

“Wow, calm down bro! You’re no fun anymore, look at you all worked out and in psycho mode. I was just teasing you… I did check her Instagram though, I needed to see the girl who literally turned my cousin into her bitch. And I do think she’s hot as well, gotta be blind to say otherwise… But you’ll be happy to know that I have no interest in your girl so whatever, mom can go on with her schemes and plots all she wants, I’m already with someone…”

Jon frowned, taken by surprise “Wait what? Who? And why didn’t you say anything? You practically told me and Theon your entire life story yesterday, but you forgot to mention this?”

“I’m not one to kiss and tell Jon you know me. I was planning to, but then your five minutes of fame happened at dinner and I didn’t wanna steal your thunder. I think two revelations would had been too much for them to digest” Robb said chuckling “Her name is Jeyne, Jeyne Westerling. The one who was texting me before I went to White Harbor… Remember?”

“Oh, Jeyne the dumb hot blonde?”

“Heyyy, don’t call her that! She’s not stupid… She’s the total opposite actually, she keeps helping me with my calculus course and other shit. She’s hot with brains, just like your perfect little Daenerys”

“Stop bringing Dany into everything”

“Dany, huh?” Robb said, smirking

_Shit! _

”Ehhh, I sometimes call her by that, you know, shorter… but please don’t tell anyone! She doesn’t like being called by her nickname and she’ll kill me if she finds out I let it slip”

“Fine. Whatever! Don’t faint on me you little pussy… I won’t say anything about your precious _Dany_” Robb said mocking him.

“ROBB!” Jon threatened.

“Okay, okay, Dany who?” Robb continued laughing.

“You can be a real asshole sometimes! But, you ain’t getting away from this by any mean. Now, spill, you and this Jeyne girl, when and how?”

“Since the first week of studies I guess… Like we met and it just clicked. We’ve been doing everything together ever since, studying, hanging out, dinners, dancing, clubbing, you know usual boyfriend/girlfriend stuff but Uni level” Robb explained smugly.

“What in the actual fuck Robb? You’ve been together that long and you accidentally mention her now? Why keep me, your brother, in the dark?” Jon said flashing him a hurt look.

“Yeah, just like you told me… Stop with the sad puppy act, well, there you go, now you know! And guess what? Imma bring Jeyne with me to Winterfell for the New Year, you know to introduce her to the fam and all. Maybe our girls will even bond through the holidays or something”

“Bond? Yeah, I don’t think so dude! You’re forgetting one thing Robb, your MOM! She will make her miserable, and now that she has this small obsession with the idea of you and Dany, I’m afraid no one will live up to her expectations. I actually feel sorry for Jeyne, she has no idea what she’s signing up for” Jon laughed at his cousin.

“Shut up! Mom will come around eventually… I don’t understand why you’re finding this funny though, you do realize it’s your girlfriend she’s trying to set me up with right? And we both know Catelyn Tully Stark won’t stop until she gets what she wants” Robb winked at him teasingly.

Jon considered Robb’s words and just frowned at the sheer thought of Dany with anyone else but him.

The Tully bitch could just go fuck herself for all he cares, Dany was his girl and to hell with anyone who tries to mess it up between them or take her away from him.

He was going to dedicate every moment of everyday to show her that they belonged together, that she completed him like no one ever did, that she was the fire to his ice.

He simply couldn’t imagine a world where she wasn’t his anymore.

* * *

Dany was laying in her bed, feeling all sore from hey day at the Wolfswood Club. Her muscles were aching from the prolonged horse-ride she took earlier, she just lost track of time as she humped on her beautiful black steed and just strayed in the forest.

They were supposed to stay within the training range, but she slipped through and stole some moments of peace by herself.

Nothing could calm her more than just wandering around on the back of a stallion, the sense of liberty that came with it, the feeling of the wind against her cheeks, the steady rhythm of pouncing, and the sounds of her horse’s footsteps.

Just her, the cool breeze of air and her thoughts.

Not that it was typically shocking, but her mind and senses were filled with images of a certain handsome dark-haired broody guy.

Jon, always Jon…

_Dear Gods! Did he actually say…?_

_What did he mean by it? _

_Has he called all of his girls that?_

_Was it something he was just used to?_

_Of course it is, you’re not his first Dany, you’ll never be… _

_He had all of his already, all of his firsts, with… others…_

_First Ros, then Tessa, uhh no, what was her name? _

_Tina?_

_Umm, whatever…_

_And there was that basic dumb bitch, Val…_

_How am I to act around him, with the zero to non-existent experience I have with guys? _

_How am I to compete with not one, not two, but three fucking exes?_

_I don’t know shit about being a girlfriend… _

_What if I am a disappointment?_

_No, No! Don’t go there Dany, don’t you dare! _

_Don’t compare yourself to them… You’re not them_

_Jon is with you ‘cause you’re you!_

_If he wanted them, he’d still be with one of them, _

_But, he chose you …_

She played with her still damp hair from her shower as she thought of what things had come to.

She chuckled remembering the first time she ever saw him, that day when she almost decided not to go into Hot Pie and get something to drink while waiting for her mother.

What if they never bumped into each other in the first place? Would they still end up as they were now?

What if their moms didn’t work together? Or their sisters weren't that close?

What if Sansa was a cold-hearted bitch to her that first day they were assigned to be Lab partners?

Would things still take the same turn?

Maybe Jon wouldn’t have even noticed she existed or acknowledge her at all, maybe he would still be with that skank Val, or maybe she would have ended up with Drogo instead. The mighty Khal still constantly chased her around, even after finding out she was with Jon now.

A lot of ifs and a million possibilities, different scenarios but only one was actually occurring: the one in which she was his and he was hers from this day till the end of their days.

Or so she liked to think…

_Uuughh, maybe Rhae was right! _

_I think Targaryen madness is catching up with me after all…_

The repeated sound of incoming text messages woke her up from her daze, she sighed and grabbed her phone from the night stand to see who was blowing up her phone.

It was the girls’ group chat.

She rolled her eyes as she unlocked the screen and opened the conversation.

**Myrcella: Don’t plan anything for this Friday, me and Joff are throwing a small gathering at our house for The Long Night 😉😘**

**Yara: Now when you say gathering, do you mean an ice demon worshipping ritual or some lame party in costumes?**

**Myrcella: Lame party in costumes… Yara, stop being so creepy! **

**Yara: What’s the fun in that 😒 Do you at least have a 'Children of The Forest' board?**

**Myrcella: NO! It’s a normal party, no dark or blood magic included! Just us and our guys chilling…**

**Yara: FINE! Whatever, I’ll talk to Euron, see if he can swing by. If it's a couple's thing, does it mean Myranda is not invited? 'Cause she’s single af xD**

**Sansa: Hello ladies! I’m here… @Myrcella Yeah Joff told me, definitely in xo **

**Sansa: @Yara For the record, Myranda has someone… **

**Myrcella: WHAT? WHO?**

**Yara: Who cares? **

**Myrcella: Shut up Yara! I do, I wanna know… Why didn’t she tell us?**

**Myranda: Why bother when I know Sansa is gonna get you the scoop 🙄 Does anything ever stay secret in this shit place?**

**Sansa: Nothing gets pass the QUEEN in The North baby. I have eyes and ears everywhere… **

**Myrcella: Who is the lucky guy? Do tell plzzzz!**

**Myranda: Walder Frey…**

**Yara: WOW! I wouldn’t take you for the sugar daddy type Myranda! Isn’t he like 50 or sth?**

**Myranda: Walder Frey Jr you dumbass! **

**Myrcella: Rosalin’s brother? Sorry for saying this M, but isn’t he kinda ugly?**

**Sansa: Oh you’d be surprised! Glasses gone, no more zits, muscular body, and perfect tone. It is like they replace him at a Lab or sth … Wait Imma send his Insta link, check out with your own eyes!**

**Myranda: Stalker much? Wtf Sans? When did you get to know all of this? **

**Sansa: ** [**http://instagram.com/Walder.F_Jr** ](http://instagram.com/Walder.F_Jr) **C’mon now girls, Gold Cloaks mode on. Make me proud 😉**

**Myrcella: OMG 😲 Is that really him? **

**Yara: How did you snatch THAT?**

**Myranda: I was helping dad in the clinic on Friday, and he brought their dog for her usual vaccine. And Voilààà 😉**

**Myrcella: Is he back for good? Like last time I heard he went studying abroad or sth!**

**Myranda: Exchange program over the last year, but he’s gonna finish his degree here, so …**

**Yara: Does this mean you’re not gonna be moaning Myrtle anymore? **

**Myranda: I should block you Yara 😒**

**Daenerys: Hey girls! Slow down on the texting, I can barely catch up lol! **

**Daenerys: I dunno who this Walder Frey dude is but way to go @Myranda 😘**

**Myranda: Thanks D 😘 See @Yara? That’s a normal reaction 😒**

**Yara: Well well look who decided to join us! Did the Wild Wolf finally let you out to breathe? **

**Sansa: IWWW… He’s my cousin!**

**Myrcella: We all know she has riding lessons today 😒**

**Yara: Yeah I bet she did loooooooots of riding 😉**

**Sansa: OMG, like literally shut up Yara!**

**Daenerys: Someone block her plz…**

** _Myranda started a petition: Block @Yara_Greyjoy, Vote YES! _ **

** _Myranda voted YES_ **

** _Sansa voted YES_ **

** _Daenerys voted YES_ **

** _Myrcella voted YES_ **

**Yara: WOOOW! You guys love me to death 🙃**

**Myranda: hahaha**

**Sansa: @Yara play nice and we’ll keep you around 😉**

** _Yara changed the group’s name to: What goes around, Comes around…_ **

**Daenerys: LOOOOL**

**Myrcella: Back to the point Ladies, THE LONG NIGHT!!!**

**Sansa: Yeah we should decide on our costumes from now! Do we have a theme?**

**Yara: It’s The Long Night, so SCARY? I thought it was pretty obvious, even with your humble IQ Sansa 😅**

**Sansa: No one does old boring scary costumes anymore! It’s all about being cute and sassy FYI **

**Myrcella: @Myranda bring your new catch 😉**

**Myranda: He doesn’t know any of you… I dunno if he’ll want to!**

**Myrcella: Which is exactly why he should come, he’ll meet new people and you’ll get to hang out with us 😉**

**Myranda: We’ll see… Is Ramsay gonna be there?**

**Myrcella: NO! Just us and our guys… Me and Trystane, Sans and Joff, I told Nym so probably Theon is taggin’ along, Yara and Euron, D and Jon 😉**

**Daenerys: I can’t promise about Jon either! I dunno if he’d wanna join …**

**Sansa: Oh trust me Hun, he would practically follow you anywhere 🙄**

**Yara: He better! You know… considering all the riding she’s been doing 😏**

**Daenerys: 😑 Really @Yara? Don’t you ever get bored of that joke? **

**Yara: NOPE xD**

**Myranda: @Daenerys just pretend she doesn’t exist, I do **

**Myrcella: You guys are mental!! Just clear your schedule for Friday night and that’s all. We will discuss more tomorrow at school 😉**

**Daenerys: Ok 😊**

**Myranda: Yepp, sounds cool 😘**

**Sansa: K 😉**

**Yara: Peace out bitches!**

Dany laughed at the absurdness of the whole conversation, but she was still glad she had such a group of friends that would include her in pretty much everything.

Her life couldn’t be any more exciting at the moment, she didn’t even know when was the last time she felt this very much alive.

It could still be the rush of adrenaline that came with the beginning of every new experience, it could all fade away at any second because nothing was really guaranteed, but she couldn’t care less. She would enjoy it while it lasted, grab whatever happiness that was offered while she still could and maybe, just maybe allow herself to actually live the way she always wanted to for a change.

A soft knock on her door clenched her from her daydreaming, she permitted whomever it was for entry not waking up from her bed as her muscles were still killing her.

“I brought you some tea before bed…” Her mother’s sweet voice announced.

“Ohhh, Thank you” Dany answered raising her head and struggling to find a comfortable position “You’re my guardian angel I swear…Ah, I totally needed this!” She added taking a sip of the hot beverage and moaning in gratitude.

“Enjoy, sweetling” Ashara said, smiling at her and playing absently with her hair “Your hair got so long, DeeDee…”

“Gods mom, you’ve gotta stop calling me that. Dexter was just a phase!” Dany giggled, also playing with her hair “And yeah, I’m not gonna cut it anytime soon. I like it that way…”

“Or maybe Jon likes it that way” Her mother let out a soft chuckle and continued to caress her locks while looking at her knowingly.

“Please, let’s not talk about that now”

Ashara laughed and said “Well, I’m not going to investigate you or anything, don't worry! But, maybe you should invite him over for dinner one night, so we could get to know him better”

“Maybe… I dunno, I mean I’m pretty sure Rhae will poison his food” Dany said smirking.

“Yeah, a fierce little thing that one” Ashara commented agreeing with her daughter.

“Oh by the way, I was on the phone earlier with your Uncle Arthur, the whole family is gonna celebrate New Year at his place in Sunspear this year. Edric is coming down from Yronwood and Dyanna will be there too... I was thinking that it would be nice to join them. I mean it could be fun, no?”

“Wow... Yeah mom, definitely! I think it would be awesome. Shame on us really! We're Dornish, and we haven't even visited Sunspear at all! Not even once! Poor Aunt Elia kept inviting us, yet we've never been. OMG, I can’t wait, Rhae is gonna literally freak out when she hears about this” Dany said laughing and sounding happy at her mother’s suggestion.

She suddenly frowned, remembering something “Ehhh… Mom, what about Grandpa Aerys? You know how he is, he will see it as if we’re defying him! Coming all that way and passing by King's Landing and not stopping by! I know Grandma will totally back us on whatever we choose to do, but I dunno, I think he might lose it when he finds out we’re gonna be in Dorne… You saw his last mental breakdown when you told him we were moving to The North”

“Leave your grandfather to me Daenerys! I will talk to Rhaella and figure things out. And it’s not like they will be alone or anything, your uncle Rhaegar, Elia and their kids will be with them. I think Vis might fly in from Essos as well. Don’t think about it dear, I’ll…come up with something” Ashara said behind a sigh, not wanting to bother her with complicated family issues.

“I’ll just go ahead and start searching for our tickets” Her mother winked at her adoringly and stood to leave “All right then, I’ll leave you to rest, finish that and straight to sleep. No late night phone calls with Mr. Jon now. okay?”

“You had to, didn’t you? Bring him up!” Dany shook her head and chuckled.

“Good night, sweetheart” Ashara said, laughing; kissing her forehead and walking towards the door to leave.

“Good night, mom. I Love you” She replied as she sank back into the bed and closed her eyes.

_I Love you_… Dany thought in the silence of her room.

Three simple words, yet the chaos they could create…

_Will I ever say them to anyone?_

_Will I ever say them to him? _

And so, she drifted to sleep mind and heart filled with thoughts of a broody northerner that had called her _‘Love’_.

* * *

The next morning Dany woke up in a wonderful mood. All pain and soreness gone from her muscles.

With a huge yawn, she raised her arms over her head and stretched. She reached for her phone, which sat on the nearby nightstand, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that she already had a text message from the very same person that haunted her entire existence as of late.

**Jon: Good morning gorgeous 😘 I can’t stop thinking about you or how much I miss you, I can’t wait to see you … **

**Jon: Btw, how does this work now, shall I come pick you up? **

Dany hugged herself and smiled giddily. The truth was that she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him either.

She couldn’t stop thinking about his grey eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul, making her feel more vulnerable than she’s ever felt around anyone. Nor could she stop thinking about his full, pouty lips and the fire she had felt deep within her core when those lips had been pressed against hers.

_Hmm_, she sighed, remembering how their tongues had gently swirled together as they probed each other’s mouths.

**Dany: Good morning handsome, I’ve been thinking about you too 😊 Mom is going to drive us, so you’re off duty my Knight in shining armor xD I’ll see you at school…**

**Jon: K. See you at school then… Laters babe **

Dany chuckled imagining the scowl on his sexy face once he figured there would be no morning car rendez-vous for them that day.

She rolled out of bed and quickly headed for the bathroom to get ready. She dressed for the day, careful to choose a nice outfit and style her hair in a way she knew drove him crazy.

Then, she bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time humming like a silly little girl, as she rushed for the kitchen to have some breakfast and get to school as soon as possible.

* * *

Jon was in the boys’ locker room as he prepared for PE class. He kept to himself, sitting back in the corner as he changed into his shorts, T-shirt, and sneakers, but he couldn’t help overhearing the lame conversation that was taking place.

“Man, did you guys see what Val is wearing today? She’s so fookin’ hot” A boy named Bronn whistled “I would totally do her, she’s a fookin’ 10!”

“Yeah, but she’s a slut too!” Someone shouted out, as the locker room roared with laughter. “She’s slept with nearly every dude in the school! That lowers her down to a 7 or 8 maybe…”

“All right, what about Erena Glover?” Bronn said “She’s gotta be a 10, she’s fine as fook!”

“Eh, she’s a 9 tops” Shouted another boy from across the room.

The lewd chat continued, with the boys naming and ranking various girls from school.

Jon just rolled his eyes, choosing not to participate. Once upon a time, he would have gladly joined in, but not anymore. Not that he particularly cared about any other female anymore now that Dany had entered his life.

He tuned the boys out and checked his phone, noticing that he had a text message from her.

**Dany: Hey baby... Meet me during lunchtime in our spot?**

Jon’s heart almost pumped out of his chest as he glared at his phone feeling overwhelmed by her endearment.

_Did she just call me baby?_

**Jon: I’ll be there…**

He closed out the text screen but couldn’t help himself from quickly glancing at the photo he downloaded from her Instagram the night before. He was careful to make sure no one could see his screen.

He sighed as he looked at the picture of her propped up on a towel in some beach down south, with nothing on but sunglasses and a sinful bikini, her long hair sprayed to the side making her look like a damn mermaid.

_Fuck!_ She was so damned sexy, all that tanned exposed skin calling him out for a taste. Heat was rushing to his crotch now and he reluctantly closed out of the picture and set his phone down before he got too carried away. His thin shorts weren’t exactly designed to hide an erection and he didn’t want the other boys to have a laugh at his expense.

“Why so quiet, Snow?” Bronn asked “I thought this would be your type of conversation, you know, considering your reputation with the ladies and all” The room filled with howls and shouts of approval.

Jon felt he was starting to lose his temper, he narrowed his eyes at him and hissed “You guys are just being jerks, and it’s none of your goddamn business what fucking reputation I have…”

“C’mon man, lighten up. It’s all harmless fun”

Another boy chimed in “Of course he’s staying quiet, he’s got the hottest girl in the school. Targaryen is a perfect score to be honest”

Bronn nodded in agreement as he reached over to high-five the boy.

Jon immediately felt himself tensing up and growing angry “Watch your fucking mouth” He growled.

Bronn threw his hands up in mock surrender and said “Hey, man, if anything, we’re complimenting her. We don’t mean any disrespect. You’re one lucky bastard though …”

Just then, their PE instructor, a big burly man stormed into the locker room. The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everybody was scared of him, the man was a bloody giant with arms the size of large tree trunks. He was an Ex-military who went by his code name “The Mountain” and it was rumored that he had once smashed a man's skull with his bare hands while in combat.

Jon didn’t know if he believed that or not, he was mostly annoyed of him because he liked to dish out extra pushups and laps around the track like it was some light walk in the park.

“What are you doing just sitting around on your sorry butts? What’s all this laughing about?” The Mountain snarled at them, his dark eyes staring into each and every one of their faces.

Each boy looked down at the floor, intimidated by the large man “Get your asses into the gym and I want 50 pushups, 50 burpees, and 20 laps up and down the court. MOVE it!”

_Fuck! What does he think this is, Kingsguard?_

“NOW! Or I’ll make it two rounds instead of one!” The Mountain roared.

The boys muttered and cursed under their breaths, as they filed out of the locker room.

* * *

Two hours later, Jon could barely walk as he stumbled down the school corridors towards his lunchtime meet-up with Dany.

PE class had been brutal and now every muscle in his body was aching and screaming for relief. He managed to slip undetected into the football field, not really wanting to run into anybody he knows and get held in a pointless conversation.

He spotted her leaning on the trunk of a tree looking sexy as hell in her skinny fit jeans and a burgundy crop top. _She needs a change of wardrobe, though! She'll end up freezing in those half clothes she likes so much..._

He smiled, feeling a bit of tension leaving his body at once.

She lunged towards him, pulling him in a hug and kissing him sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to kiss and hug her back but couldn’t help the whimper of pain that fell from his mouth as his muscles throbbed in agony.

Dany pulled back with concern on her face, as she looked him over “What’s wrong? Are you okay, Jon? What happened?”

Jon sighed heavily “The Fucking Mountain is what happened! He tried to kill us in PE class this morning. I’ve never worked out so hard in my life. I can barely move a muscle…”

She smiled sympathetically and ushered for him to sit down in their usual spot “Oh, you poor thing! I know just what you need…” She said, looking into his eyes seductively.

“Let me help you feel better…”

She went down on her knees and he could hear her settling behind him as her warmth and unique smell invaded his senses.

He hissed in anticipation as she reached for his shoulders and started massaging them gently, causing him to wince slightly. He threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his jaw when she added a bit of force to her movements and leaned closer placing open-mouthed kisses all along his neck lingering at his sweet spot.

He was still in a lot of pain but she was helping him to quickly forget it as she worked her magic, sending jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his entire body. She stroked his hair with one hand and kept the other roaming all over his collarbone and chest in a sensual manner.

“Does that feel good?” She whispered in his ear.

“Yes, baby…” He murmured, a hard shudder of bliss driving through him as he lost track of time and space and simply got bewitched by her.

“Oh, we aim to please Mr. Snow…” She said, smooching his cheek one last time, before withdrawing and propping herself next to him.

_Well FUCK me! _Jon just stared at her in disbelief.

_Is she talking dirty to me?_

_What’s with her today? _

_First baby and now this?_

He loved it, this playfulness in her that he never knew existed, this side that she never showed to anyone, the sassy sexy version of Dany that was driving him insane with need and desire right now.

Apparently, she could be a naughty little minx if she wanted to, and he absolutely fucking loved it.

“What?” She asked, catching the smug look on his face as if reading his mind.

“I didn’t know you had a little wolf in you, Dany” He said smirking.

“Not a wolf, a dragon” She announced proudly.

_DAAAMN!_ Jon hissed, feeling the heat rushing south again and swallowing hard, not breaking eye contact with her intense gaze “Dragon, huh?”

She smiled wickedly and replied “Well Sansa told me all about the myth of Starks descending from wolves, but you’re not the only family with a legendary history Jon. You see in ancient times, Targaryens were called Dragonlords, it’s said that the blood of Old Valyria runs through our veins, magical blood that allows us to bond with dragons, ride and command them. Although, zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor…” She finished sighing.

“What was that now?” Jon asked, genuinely perplexed.

“It's High Valyrian and it means _‘A dragon is not a slave’_… I used to sneak into my grandfather’s library and read every book I get my hands on about Targaryen History. It fascinated me, to be part of such a great dynasty. I even taught myself the language, thinking it might impress my… father”

Jon picked up the sadness in her tone but didn’t want to push her. He knew her father died on duty when she was a little kid, and he figured that she might still be hurting because of it.

Losing a parent wasn’t an easy thing, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how she must be feeling, for the mere thought of losing Lyanna would shudder him into pieces beyond repair.

He grabbed her hand and tried to console her, caressing it with his palms in a calming way “I’m sorry, Dany…”

“Don’t be! It was a long time ago, Jon” She smiled sadly then added “I totally ruined the mood, blabbing non-stop about dragons’ bullshit. Sorry, I can get carried away sometimes…”

“No, no, it’s actually pretty dope! And I used to think direwolves were cool, damn what compares to dragons for fuck’s sake?” Jon said pulling her to him so that she rested her back to his chest, their hands still intertwined.

Not missing her change of mood at the mention of her father, he placed his chin on the top of her head and whispered gently “Dany, you know you can tell me anything anytime right? I would always listen to you, always, no matter what”

“I know…” She said placing her arms on top of his tightening his grip on her and nuzzling closer to his neck “And I will, when the time comes” She let out a long breath.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby” Jon told her kissing her forehead and playing with the tips of her hair.

“Oh by the way, I almost forgot. Umm, Joffrey and Myrcella are having a small party at their house this Friday, for The Long Eve or whatever and they have invited us. I told them I’d check with you first though”

"The Long Night" Jon corrects her, chuckling "I bet you fancy southerners never heard of the Battle of the Dawn, but The North remembers. Anyway, I’m not really that close to the Baratheons, but if you wanna go then sure, I guess we can”

“Theon will be there!” Dany said encouragingly.

“Huh, you know… I love how hard you’re trying to sell this date” Jon said chuckling.

“It is not a date Jon, it’s just a small get-together with our friends… Sadly, I’m still waiting on one of those” She said, faking melancholy.

“You see, my boyfriend hasn’t even taken me on a first date yet” She added, with a pout.

“Well your boyfriend sounds like a real asshole, I think you should ditch him and go out with me instead”

“Dunno… Hmmm, as tempting as that is, I don’t think I can. Sorry Mister, but I really like him, asshole and all. He might beat the shit out of you though, he’s very jealous when it comes to me and definitely doesn’t like to share” She said through giggles.

“Damn right he is…” Jon replied smugly moving her head gently to the side so he can dive in and catch her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

“So… What you’re doing tonight? Can I take you out?”

“Aren’t you like two inches away from dying right now? We can do another night Jon, really…”

He laughed and hugged her tighter “Nope, I’m alright! I feel very much alive, I’ve been brought back to life by a magical kiss from a certain Targaryen princess”

“You sound like some fancy perfumed lord out of the Seven Kingdoms History book” She said rolling her eyes.

“You’re losing your charm, Snow” She chuckled and continued “But fine… I will go out with you, you know out of curtsy”

“Well, then you have just made me the happiest fancy perfumed lord there ever was my Lady” Jon smiled enjoying their little game.

He loved spending time with Dany because of moments like these, when they can be silly together, act all childish and just tease one another.

She was the one thing missing from his life, the only person who could fill the void he used to feel and to complete him in every sense and way.

He thanked whomever was up there for crossing their paths, joining their destinies and making her his, now and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up, the date 🤩 (Fucking finally Jon, took u forever dude!)
> 
> Clarification: The Long Night is Kinda like Halloween !!
> 
> Love comes in the form of Kudos and comments 👇👇👇 ( Yepp, I'm such a praise whore ! No shame 🔔)  
Abelschild,  
xo


	10. The Dragon and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DATE !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there loves, a cute little chapter is here!  
Enjoy ❤

Dany stole another final glance at herself in the full-length mirror in her adjoin bathroom.

She wasn’t a vain person but she wanted to look her absolute best for Jon tonight, she wanted him to have to catch his breath and do a double take when he saw her.

After all, it was their first date...

She smiled approvingly at her reflection. She was wearing a cute honey dress that beautifully contrasted her skin and showed off her toned shapely legs, and a pair of cream high heels. She’d flat-ironed her long hair straight, and her makeup was flawless. Her skin was luminescent, her lips plump and painted in red lipstick, and her big dark amethyst eyes striking and prominent, accented by a winged eyeliner bringing out the flicks of indigo in them.

She checked her watch and saw that it was almost 7 o’clock so she decided to head downstairs to the living room and wait for Jon to arrive.

Her mother and sister were cuddled together on the couch watching TV.

Ashara looked up at her and smiled while her sister frowned disapprovingly as Dany took a seat in one of the chaise lounge chairs.

“All of this for Mr. Jon?” Rhaenys said, rolling her eyes.

Dany sighed in exasperation “Rhae, please be nice when he’s here, don’t play any mind games… I know what you did last time!” She glanced at her mom, imploring to back her up but Ashara just laughed at the display in front of her enjoying the cute little argument between her daughters.

“Oh, ain’t my fault he’s such a weasel bee sis. He won’t stand a chance if the Gold Cloacks ever interrogate him” Rhaenys added chuckling and smirking at her.

“Whatever! I’m not letting you ruin my mood” Dany said, checking her fingernails and pretending to ignore her.

“Where is Jon taking you, dear?” Her mother asked trying to end the teasing but obviously holding a giggle once noticing the scowl on Dany’s face.

“Dunno, he hasn’t told me. It’s a surprise I guess…”

“Hmm interesting, I didn’t know he could be such a romantic. Well, I hope you have a great date, and don’t forget you can’t stay out past midnight and I’m being very generous with that, it’s still a school night after all!” Ashara announced seriously.

“Of course mom, we’ll be back way before then” Dany replied reassuring her.

She then heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. She peeked through the front window curtains and saw Jon getting out of the car and walking towards the porch.

He rang the doorbell and Dany nearly tripped over herself as she raced to the front door. She wasn’t fast enough however because Rhaenys beat her to it and yanked the door wide open.

Jon stood in the doorway, looking slightly intimidated as her little sister raked him over with cold steely eyes “Hello Jon, how can I help you?”

“Hey Rhaenys, I, ummm, I came for Dany…erys, I mean, err, we sorta have a date? I …” She heard him mutter nervously.

Dany huffed and went to his rescue.

“RHAE!” She said in an exasperated tone “Can you at least invite him in so he’s not standing outside? Where are your manners?”

“Fine, Come in!” Rhaenys said, moving aside and ushering him to step in.

“Thanks…” Jon said, as he walked in the house. He stopped mid-step when his gaze landed on Dany. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath before speaking again.

“Hi” He said, looking her over, his gaze lingering on her dress for just a few too long seconds before he met her eyes “You look great”

“Thank you” Dany blushed “So do you” She admitted, admiring how handsome he looked. He was wearing a fitted pair of black pants along with a dress shirt that clang to his body and emphasized his abs.

He looked like one of them damned celebrities with his dreamy raven curls and doe grey eyes beaming back at her.

“Umm, these are for you…” He said, handing her a bouquet of Blue Winter Roses he was carrying.

Dany brought them close to her nose and inhaled deeply, reveling in the sweet scent drifting from them.

“Thank you Jon, these are beautiful” She said shyly “Let me take these into the kitchen and put them in some water. Make yourself at home, mom is in the living room. I’ll be right back…” She headed into the kitchen throwing a threatening look at her sister as she left them alone.

A few minutes later, she walked back into the living room and was surprised to see Rhaenys and Jon having an animated conversation about something. Her sister was actually smiling at him.

_WTF!_

“…I’m telling you Jon, I still don’t understand how come Lord Voldemort is the heir to Slytherin when he’s actually half-blood. He said it himself, he had to get rid of his father’s name Tom Riddle… I dunno, it doesn’t sound logical at all” Her sister said.

“It is the same with the Deathly Hallows, at a certain point Harry could have become the master of death, he had the Elder wand, the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak…”Jon replied but Rhaenys cut him off excitedly,

“I knooow! But he broke the wand and threw it away, I mean who does that right? He could have become the greatest wizard of all times, after Dumbledore of course…”

“Rhae, are you going to talk his ear off all night?” Dany asked, hoping Jon wasn’t feeling uncomfortable, but by the looks of it, he seemed very much obliged in the conversation and kinda happy that her sister hadn’t kicked his ass so far.

“Fine, I’ll shut up!” Rhaenys pouted adorably.

“Muggles…” She added under her breath.

Dany rolled her eyes. She knew if she and Jon didn’t leave soon, her sister would continue talking about Harry Potter for the next several hours.

“Come on now Rhae, let’s not keep them any longer or they’ll be late to wherever it is they’re going to! Just make sure you’re back by curfew, Daenerys. You’ve got school tomorrow, both of you!” Ashara interfered, reminding her again not to get so carried away.

“Okay, mom” Dany said, eager to leave as she grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him up from his seat.

“Well, it was very nice chatting with you Rhae… Potterhead forever!” Jon said winking at her. 

“Always…” Rhaenys chuckled, seemingly at ease with Jon’s presence for the first time since she came to know about them.

“And Mrs Ashara, don’t worry I’ll take good care of Daenerys and have her home early”

“All right, have fun kids” She heard her mother say.

As they walked to Jon’s car, he looked at her and smiled happily putting his hand on her waist and guiding her to the passenger seat of his Jeep. He opened the door and helped her up.

“Well aren’t you a gentleman tonight?” She said smirking.

“I try to be” He replied, placing a kiss to her knuckles before closing her door and heading for the driver’s seat.

“So, where are we going?” She asked, once they were both in the car.

“It’s a surprise...” He said winking at her.

“Hmm, you’re just full of surprises tonight aren’t you, Jon?” She said, laughing softly.

He looked at her curiously, eyebrows raised in silent question.

Dany was still laughing “Umm, maybe you didn’t notice, but you just had Rhae smiling and maintaining a conversation with you for more than five minutes straight, I would say that’s a point for you Snow!”

Jon smirked “Oh, that! Well, all it took was asking her who she was dressing as for The Long Night, and when she answered Bellatrix Lestrange, I just tried to remember every damn spell I know to impress her...”

He then lowered his tone and gave her one of his intense looks that melted her heart at once continuing “But, to be honest with you, I’m much more interested in impressing you than your sister”

“You already have…” She heard herself say softly as she looked at the handsome boy next to her, wondering when exactly she had fallen so hard for him.

Feeling overwhelmed with her feelings for him, she turned away and looked out the window, enjoying the scenery as Jon drove them to the city center district. Her momentary distraction was broken when she felt him take her hand into his, causing a tingle to run up her spine as he rested their intertwined hands on the car’s center console.

She looked at him shyly and he returned her gaze for just a second, his eyes communicating more than words could say, before he returned to looking at the road ahead of them.

Shortly thereafter they pulled up in front of ‘Illyrio’s’, a Pentoshi restaurant.

“We’re here” Jon said, his face lit up with excitement.

“Are we going to have dinner here?” Dany asked looking at the luxurious façade displayed in front of her.

“Jon, this is… fancy!” She frowned a bit, having eaten in the very same restaurant chain down south before.

_It's silly expensive..._ She recalled.

“And? ... I’m in the mood for spoiling my Lady tonight” Jon said, as he helped her out of the car “You do like Essosi food though, right?”

Dany squealed at the thought of Jon treating her like a princess, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek in delight, then whispered seductively “I loooove Essosi…”

“Good” He said, his voice low as he stared at her, admiring her outfit again which was showing off every single one of her curves.

She blushed under his intense gaze before the two walked into the restaurant together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

The patrons smiled at them as they walked through the dining area, making their way to the table Jon had reserved for the two of them.

Dany looked around in awe, as she took in the magical, candle-lit ambiance of the room. Soft music played in the background and their table was covered with ivory lace and blue rose petals.

“Wow! This is…amazing” She breathed airily. _The theme is all northern... so different from the colorful set of the ones in King's Landing and Dorne!_

He held out her chair for her as she gracefully took her seat and he couldn’t help leaning down to kiss her on the temple. She was stunning – an absolute vision – and it was hard for him to take his eyes off of her.

Of course she looked gorgeous every day, no matter what she was wearing, but something about seeing her all done up in her gorgeous dress, which showed a little bit of her cleavage as well, sent him into overdrive.

She caught him staring and blushed, a small smile teasing her perfect lips “What is it?” She asked.

“You’re just beautiful” He answered, leaning in to brush his lips against hers as he took his seat beside her “The most gorgeous sight in the world…”

She sighed as he reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before they were interrupted by their waiter, a kindly-looking older man.

“Good evening young ones, I’m so sorry to disturb you” He said “...but I wanted to tell you about our menu offerings” He began rattling off a list of entrees and main courses explaining their specialties.

They decided on two famous Pentoshi delicacies, and soon they were enjoying their meal as they sipped on sparkling water and nibbled on freshly baked essosi bread.

At one point Jon motioned at her, indicating that she had something on her face.

“Where?” She said, wiping at her face but apparently missing the mark as Jon just sat there chuckling softly and enjoying her spontaneity.

“Here, let me…” He said, brushing his thumb across her lips, wiping it away and setting off a band of awareness rippling through her. His eyes lingered on her lips for several seconds before he spoke again “There, I got it for you”

“Thank you” She replied, evading his gaze shyly.

“So, umm, tell me! Are we still going to that thing at the Baratheons?” He asked, trying to come up with something to talk about.

“Yeah! I sorted it out with mom, told her I’m having a sleepover at Myrcella’s. It was Sansa’s idea actually, she said she would always tell her mother that if she was out partying late and didn’t wanna go home early. I would have never thought of that excuse, not in a million years…”

“Huh!” Jon chuckled “If Catelyn Tully was your mother, trust me you’d have to get creative one way or another” They both laughed at that and he remembered to ask her “Who are you going as?”

“I still don’t know! The girls and I gonna meet up before to prepare the party and help each other out with costumes and makeup. But if I’m to guess, I bet Sansa is gonna make me wear some hot nurse uniform or something. According to your beloved cousin ‘_Sexy is the new Scary’_…” Dany frowned innocently not realizing the effect her words had on him.

“I wouldn’t mind you dressing up all sexy for me” He whispered, clearly turned on.

“And there goes the gentleman…” She said shaking her head in mirth and taking a sip of her water “I guess you’ll have to wait and see then Mr. Snow, eh?” She added smiling and blushing for what must have been the thousandth time under his penetrating gaze.

They laughed and talked easily, enjoying each other’s company while stealing occasional kisses. Once they were done eating, Jon reached to his pocket to pull out a small jewlery box.

“What’s that?” Dany asked, her eyes twinkled, the lavender in them shining with curiosity.

“Open it and see” He said softly, handing it to her.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, before opening the box to reveal what looked like a very expensive hair pin. She gasped as her tiny fingers caressed the wolf’s head carved at the very top.

“I noticed you wear them a lot when you do your hair in that extremely complicated braided fashion” Jon said, smiling goofily “And as for the wolf… well, I just wanted you to have a little piece of me”

“Jon… It’s gorgeous…” She sighed, unable to hold back her emotions as her orbs started to become glassy with tears “I …I don’t know what to say…”

_He’s so good at this, being a boyfriend…_

Yet, she didn’t want to think of how he became such an expert.

_Not now anyway… It’s not the time for your sulking, Dany!_

He caressed her cheek with his palms adoringly, and smiled as he stared at her, transfixed, his heart stirring with emotion “Say you’ll dance with me…” He whispered, standing up and pulling her with him.

She stood up without a fuss, banishing all the dark thoughts at once and floating into his arms as he led her away from the table. The song playing was a slow one and he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms, as they swayed together to the music.

It was one of Jon’s favorites and he couldn’t help himself as he started humming along as she twirled and spun in his arms, her feet moving in step with his, forgetting everyone else around them and the few other couples that were dancing nearby.

“You smiled, oh you smiled and then the spell was cast…” He murmured softly in her ear recalling the very first day he met her, when she smiled and locked him in her irreversible spell.

“And here we are in heaven…”

_Heaven indeed!_ He thought as he inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume.

“Jon” She whispered, resting her head against his chest and enjoying the sound of his low voice.

He smiled and closed his eyes swaying to the music with his dream girl in his arms. He wished he could stop time and live in this very moment forever. He dipped down to kiss her when the song ended brushing his lips ever so sweetly with hers.

It then hit him, staring at her lovely eyes, he felt his heart swelling with happiness and playing a melody on its own accord as he finally realized.

Here he was, a wolf unknowingly and unwillingly falling in love with a dragon.

* * *

“So…” Jon said, sounding nervous “I guess we still have time before midnight. Anything else you want to do?” He asked once they existed the restaurant and walked to his car.

“Well…” She said “You could drive around and show me Wintertown a little bit and… maybe we could park somewhere later and enjoy the city?”

“Oh…” Jon said, running his fingers through his wild raven curls and smiling at her knowingly “Umm, yeah! That actually sounds like a great idea”

He didn’t waste any time after that and quickly started the car up, driving them to a hill that had a magnificent view of the downtown skyline.

“You know, I do miss King's Landing, but The North is actually quite beautiful…” Dany said, admiring the view.

She turned to look at Jon and he was looking right at her, his pupils enlarged, his grey eyes gone black “Yes it is…very beautiful…” he said, his voice deep and husky.

He leaned towards her and she felt herself drawn to him like a magnet. They exchanged a slow, tender kiss but it was obvious that they were burning with so much more lust and desire.

They moved to the back seat and immediately lunged for one another. Soon, the car was filled with the sounds of whispered sighs and soft moans as their passionate kissing caused the windows to fog up.

“Oh Jon…” She whispered as he pulled her tightly against him, her body pressed against his as he pushed his tongue past her soft lips and owned her mouth. He was being aggressive and Dany loved it, responding by clutching at his shoulders and parting to his domination, her mouth opening wide to the thrusts of his tongue.

A low moan reverberated in her throat, and she couldn't even believe she was able of producing such sounds. It didn’t really matter though, because she was literally drowning in the feel of being in Jon’s strong arms.

Their kissing became hot, openmouthed, and needy as quickly as it had once been soft and sweet.

Dany felt herself losing control as she grasped at Jon desperately. She was somehow straddled over his lap now and could feel his hardness pressing into her through the thin fabric of her panties. She grinned against his warm lips, proud of the effect she had on him.

_Good!_ He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. And damn how she wanted him!

“Dany…” He whispered, kissing her along her neck, finding her sweet spot as he tightened his hold on her waist to force their lower bodies firmly together, desperately seeking more intimate contact.

“Shit” He huffed against her neck as his hands slid under her dress and caressed her thighs, moving ever closer to where he wanted to feel her the most “I need…” He was panting “I need you, Dany…”

“Hmmm…” Dany found herself moaning as she relished to his experienced ministrations and felt the wetness pooling between her thighs and soaking her panties.

_‘Trust me, you don’t wanna lose your virginity in the back of a truck with some lame guy who wouldn’t give a damn about your own pleasure and probably end up forgetting your name in the morning’_

Missandei’s words suddenly invaded her mind and shocked her senses causing her to pull back. She hissed and tightened her eyes in concentration as she tried to regain her focus “Jon… We can’t…”

He groaned and didn’t want to take no for an answer. He used his hold on her to tug her mouth back to his, claiming her lips as his hips involuntarily thrust against her.

“Baby, we’ve got to stop!” She hissed again and Jon pulled away frantically, a look of concern on his face that he might have took it too far. Or worse, hurt her.

She then reached to caress the nape of his neck, her breathing rapid and desperate, her voice low and gravelly “I want this too, okay? I want it more than anything. You’re…you’re incredible …you’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a guy and then some, but I don’t want my first time to be in the back of a car... I just sorta, I dunno…I want it to be special, you know?”

“Yeah” He nodded, his grey eyes still wild and hungry as he tried to control his impulses “I want that too, I care about you too much for our first time to be like this…” He said, completely missing the fact that she had just told him she was a virgin.

“It’ll be special, I promise” Jon vowed.

She stroked his cheek affectionately and kissed him softly on the lips, not bothering to correct him and deciding that it was a conversation to be saved for another time.

She instead smiled and looked at him hands still playing with the hair at the back of his neck “Jon, you are the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. I want you to know that…”

“That’s a first” He laughed “I don’t usually get called sweet!”

“You should, because it’s true… You made me live in a fairy tale tonight” She said, kissing him again.

Jon kissed her back firmly and then sighed, slowly pulling away and staring at her beautiful eyes “Dany, you’ve got to get off of me right now before I lose all my self-control and end up messing you up”

She giggled then nodded in agreement and he helped her crawl off of him as they started pulling themselves together. They moved to the front seat of the car and Jon started the engine as he began the drive back to her house.

* * *

“Thank you for taking me out … Everything was just perfect” She said, as Jon walked her up to the door “I really had a great time”

“Anything for my princess” He said as they lingered outside the door. He touched her hand and looked into her lilac eyes, she smiled up to him and he leaned in and kissed her.

They held each other tightly, devouring each other’s mouths outside her front door for several minutes before she finally pulled away.

“Good night, Jon” She said, her voice almost a whisper.

“Good night, baby” He said, smiling at her softly “I’ll see you at school tomorrow”

Dany was in a state of euphoria as she entered her house. She greeted her mom, letting her know she was home safe and in time, before skipping up the stairs to her room.

Once inside, she let out a huge breath and giggled with excitement as she leaned against her door. She shook her head in disbelief because she’d thought she was going to hate living in The North and had begged her mother to let her stay in the capitol while living with her grandparents, or with her uncle Rhaegar and his family.

Never in a million years did she think that she was finally going to meet her other half.

Yet here she was, a dragon hopelessly and helplessly falling in love with a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, don't need to tell ya to rain down them comments and break that Kudos button ... U all know what to do by now ❤
> 
> Got news though! I kinda wrote a new thing, (2 chapters so far ), but it's coming up nicely!! A modern take that's inspired by Legally blonde, loool, dunno what possessed me but it's like soooo much fun to write Dany in Elle's shoes !  
So, lemme know if I should start sharing it already (I mean, u know how I can't help it and probably would rnd up posting it anyway...)
> 
> Stay tuned for updates ❤  
Love , Abelschild


	11. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Truth or Dare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update!  
Dive in ❤

Jon could be currently found in his room, preparing for the party at the Baratheons.

He was frowning in concentration while looking at himself in the mirror and applying some gel to his unruly raven curls, in a lame attempt to pull the signature hair look of Wolverine. He completed his disguise with a white tank top shoved in blue jeans, boots and a very outstanding brown leather belt.

He chuckled as he finished and took one last look at his reflection, making sure he looked as identical to Logan as possible. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed downstairs running into his sister who just came back from her trick or treat round.

He laughed his ass off at her costume and said “Of all the cute stuff they have for girls! Gods Arya, why can’t you be Snow White or something?”

“Why? What’s wrong with being a Hobbit? If it weren’t for Frodo and Sam, the whole middle earth would have fallen into the grasp of evil Sauron!” Arya replied smirking “And where are your claws? Aren’t they what make you a mutant in the first place?” She added gesturing towards his hands.

“Well I can’t drive around with knives on, so this will do…”

“I don’t know why you went through all this trouble obviously putting tons of products in your hair. You could have simply worn one of mom’s robes and naturally come out as Splinter…” She said giggling.

“Fuck off Needle!” Jon cursed unconsciously.

“Mooooooom, Jon said the F word!” Arya instantly said.

“JONATHAN SNOW! Just because I’m a cool open-minded modern parent, doesn’t mean you can walk around my house, cursing like thugs…” Lyanna shouted, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and throwing a handful in her mouth.

_Seriously mom?_ Jon chuckled at his mother weak attempt of discipline.

“Sorry… It just slipped out! You know how annoying Arya can be!” Jon said apologetically.

“You’re such a softie” Arya rolled her eyes and walked towards the living room not sparing him a second look “Imma go and set up the movie mom, don’t be late!” She said her voice fading as she disappeared from the hallway.

“You sure you don’t wanna stay and join us? We’re watching that creepy Septa movie” Lyanna suggested.

“Nah, I’m just gonna swing by a friend’s party to check it out and then have a cheesy 'Night King' marathon at Theon’s” Jon lied, not revealing his true plans for the evening.

“Alright, well go get them Wolverine!” His mom said winking “And Jon, please no drinking. You’re driving after that party…”

“Yeah yeah of course, don’t worry mom” He lied again, knowing damn well he might have a shot or two to loosen his mood. He kissed her cheek and grabbed his keys leaving the house in the direction of his Jeep.

He stopped for a minute reaching for his phone as a text message just popped in.

**Theon: Dude, where are you? Wildfire shots won’t do themselves!!!!**

**Jon: On my way… Save me some!** He texted back chuckling.

_It might be a great party after all! _

He already knew that Robert Baratheon was out of town with his two uncles on a business seminar, so that left only Joffrey and Myrcella’s mom in charge, Mrs. Cersei, and she wasn’t exactly the strict type of parent.

Hell, she might even be the supplier of the neon green Jello shots, as they all knew the woman loved her alcohol.

He jumped in his car and started the engine excitedly driving towards his destination and thinking about the night ahead.

* * *

Upon reaching the Baratheons’ residence, he spotted Myranda with some dude coming out of a car as well. They were dressed like hippies, sunglasses and all.

Jon didn’t recognize the guy, but frowned a little bit watching them exchange a sweet kiss remembering his buddy Ramsay out of nowhere and realizing that things were still a bit shaky between the two of them.

He sighed and collected himself, grabbing his jacket from the seat beside him and wearing it before stepping out of the car.

“Oh, Jon hey!” Myranda rushed over and gave him a hug.

“Hey guys…” He replied, slightly surprised by her display of affection.

“Umm, Walder meet Jon Snow. Jon, this is my boyfriend, Walder Frey” Myranda did the introductions.

“Nice to meet you man” The Frey guy said shaking his hand.

_Walder Fucking Frey?_ _When did he get back in town?_

_Last I heard, Robb said his father shipped him off to Skagos or something! _

“Likewise…” Jon replied, impatient to just get on with it and head inside to see his girl.

_I wonder what Dany’s disguise would be? _

_Would she really go for the hot nurse thing? _

_Or maybe a naughty school girl uniform? _

_Oh, perhaps a sexy police officer? _

_Daaaamn how I wanna be arrested by her..._

He grinned as these thoughts disturbed the peace in his pants.

The three of them walked to the front door and rang the bell waiting for one of their friends to answer it.

Weirdly enough there was no music to be heard, it was like they crushed into the wrong house.

A tall and beautiful blonde woman opened the door with a glass of red wine in her hand. She smirked at them and said “Good evening lads, you must be here for the party, well go on then! Don’t just stand there…” She stepped aside to let them in and ushered towards the hallway.

“That way, it’s in the basement…” She added pointing to the door at the end of the corridor.

“Enjooooy!” She raised her glass and turned on her heels leaving them all open mouthed and dumbstruck.

Myranda laughed and shook her head seemingly used to Mrs. Cersei’s weird behavior. She opened the door and a wave of loud music hit them.

The basement must be soundproof, Jon thought as he took the stairs down and followed Myranda and her new boyfriend into what smelled and looked like a crazy-ass fun dungeon.

* * *

Joffrey, wearing a Gladiator costume, was at their side at once.

“Heeeeeey you guys! Welcome to the arena…” He said assuming his role and welcoming them.

Few seconds later, Sansa joined them in a striking sparkly red dress that matched her fiery hair, she had on long purple gloves and some old-inspired makeup.

Jon frowned a bit realizing she was dressed as Jessica Rabbit, cleavage and thighs exposed. He might not get along with her and she might be an insufferable bitch sometimes, but she was still family , and seeing her right now in the revealing costume with Joffrey’s hands all over her, he couldn’t help but feel a bit overprotective and bitter.

He swallowed his ego and roamed his eyes around the room looking for the only person that can distract him away from his boiling anger.

“She’s upstairs, helping Myrcella in the bathroom…” Sansa answered his unspoken question “I swear I told your sister to pee before she got in that goddamn jumpsuit, she wouldn’t listen, Ugghhh!” The redhead added looking at Joffrey.

“Well imma go catch up with Theon for a sec, I’ll see ya around guys!” Jon said, not really wanting to stay in their company any longer.

“Yeah sure, grab a drink and make yourself comfortable man!” Joffrey replied as he took Sansa’s hand and walked away towards the mini-bar in the corner.

Jon spotted Theon by the pool table, chatting along with Nymeria and her brother Trystane.

The Martells definitely explored their exotic features to pull out their characters: Nym was dressed as Wonder Woman looking every inch a warrior heroine, while Trystane went all Alejandro mode and came as Zorro. He then chuckled as he took in Theon’s stupid outfit, he looked ridiculous with his hair all lunatic and his baby clothes.

“Really Theon? Chucky?” Jon said, not able to maintain his hysterical laugh.

“Shut up! It was this or fucking Super Mario… I had to go with what I found in the store. Plus, if I remember correctly, this doll creeps the shit out of you…” Theon hissed.

“Yeah, when I was four!” Jon replied, still laughing.

“Piss off Snow… Ooooh! There, your girl is here! Go bother her…” Theon said pointing behind him.

Jon stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on her, he swallowed hard watching her descend the stairs graciously in a black latex bodysuit and bunny ears. She looked like one of the girls out of some playboy magazine in those damn sexy stockings and heels.

_FUCK!_ Jon bit his lip unconsciously till he could taste the iron of his blood.

She was walking in a bee line aiming for him, wicked smile on her lips and seductive look in her violet eyes.

Naturally, heat rushed towards his cock as it started throbbing painfully, desperately asking for relief, his reaction was instant, it was like she was specifically created to give him a fucking hard-on every time he saw her.

But tonight, it was different, shit got definitely real. No one mattered at that moment, everything just went in slow motion then disappeared and only she filled his vision as he met halfway and stared at her standing in front of him in all her sassiness.

_I’ll die of blue balls if I don’t rip that goddamn outfit off her and fuck her into oblivion RIGHT FUCKING NOW!_

“Owww how typical! Wolverine, huh?” In his daze, he didn’t even notice Myrcella coming along.

“What?” Jon frowned, still roaming his eyes over the sexy little bunny.

“Your look!” Myrcella giggled noticing his open jaw and obvious dizziness “Anyway, I’m glad you came, I hope you enjoy tonight. I’ll leave you to it then…” She said eyeing both of them and smirking.

“Ummm, hi!” Dany said shyly.

“Hey you…” He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flash to his body. He bumped his nose against hers and kissed her plump lips softly relishing in her sweet taste “Are you trying to kill me, Dany?” He gazed at her seriously, hands massaging her lower back.

“Sansa…” Dany sighed.

“She said it was trendy as of late… You know, with Arianne’s new song coming out” She explained enjoying the feeling of being embraced in his strong arms.

Jon just looked at her not really understanding where she was getting at.

_Who’s Arianne?_

“Oh Gods…” Dany held her hand to her mouth suppressing a giggle “You don’t even know what I’m talking about, do you? Arianne? The Dornish Pop Princess? No? Ehhh, Dangerous woman? When she sang it Acapella in this exact same outfit?”

Jon just shook his head not giving a damn about who the fuck Ariana Grande was or what she did. He just kept her locked in his arms and started peppering her neck and shoulder with butterfly kisses.

“Who did you think I was dressing as then?” Dany chuckled placing her hands around his neck seemingly enjoying his small ministrations.

“To be honest, I just thought you were a Dominatrix bunny or something, babe” He said trailing his hands down her waist and settling on the delicate curves bellow.

“Get a room why don’t you?” Yara jumped in out of nowhere looking creepy as hell, in her Wednesday Addams reincarnation.

“Hard to blame you though, Snow! I mean, look at her…” She said as her smoldering gaze raked Dany from head to toe in a weird way.

“Should I be concerned?” Euron interjected chuckling and placing his arm around Yara’s shoulder “Jon my man!! What’s up?”

“Hey, how’s going? Haven’t seen you since the party at Theon’s dude!” Jon replied sincerely as he found that deep down he kinda liked Euron a bit more since their last talk.

“Yeah! And as I can see, the Lady issue is solved I presume?” Euron said winking and gesturing Dany’s way.

“Ummm, sort of!” Jon said goofily as he scratched the back of his head nervously “This is my girlfriend Daenerys! I dunno if you guys met already…”

“We did! Yara introduced us earlier. I totally flipped when I saw him dressing as The Pirate of The Iron Islands. I love those movies and I looooove the actor who played him!!” Dany said excitedly.

Jon leaned in a bit closer, tickling her skin with his hot breath and whispered “Should I be concerned?” He mimicked Euron’s words but in a far more serious tone.

Dany just chuckled and quickly gave him a small peck on the lips as if reassuring him.

“Oh here comes Britney!” Yara rolled her eyes as Myrcella approached them again.

“Owww, so that’s who you’re supposed to be!” Jon said smiling, Dany still tucked to his side.

“Seven Hells Jon! Isn’t it obvious already? Hello! Red space jumpsuit, long blond hair, Oops! I did it again… Does that ring a bell?” Myrcella pouted.

“I think I need a drink…” Jon said shaking his head in obvious annoyance and grinning.

“Daenerys?” She nodded and took his hand as he led them to the mini-bar.

“Do you even listen to music Jon? Okay, I might understand you don’t listen to Arianne ‘cause she’s like cheesy modern pop and all, but Britney? Come on! She's like Westeros' sweetheart” Dany smirked at him trying to tease and get on his nerves.

“I prefer music with actual instruments, I’m not really into that humpy dumpy shit…” Jon laughed.

“Whatever Grandpa!” Dany giggled "So, you're a classic, huh?"

“Yeah, more like it. That’s my ultimate drug… It helps me relax and it’s kinda inspiring when I’m drawing or painting. But I do listen to contemporary music as well. I’m not that ancient…” Jon said grabbing a Wildfire shot and gulping it at once.

“Daaaamn, that burns!” He hissed a bit.

“Aren’t you gonna offer me one?” She said, gasping in mock outrage as her fingers trailed lightly over the stubble on his cheek “And here I thought you were determined to be the perfect gentleman and all”

He smiled at her playful banter, his eyes dancing with amusement “I wouldn’t want to be a bad influence on you” He admitted sheepishly.

“What? You think I’ve never had a shot before?” She said, a giggle escaping her lips at the surprised expression on his face.

_Grandpa Aerys owns this damn liquor brand for fuck's sake!_ She almost rolled her eyes.

“Well excuuuuse me!” He said with a laugh offering her a sample of the luminiscent green jelly-like drink.

She swallowed it whole, and Jon observed her savoring the sweet and sour flavor as it slid down her throat with ease. She waited for a bit to see if there would be any effect on her stomach and apparently feeling none, she quickly popped another.

“Whoaaa, slow down baby!” He said, his brows furrowed with worry “Those tend to sneak up on you later…”

She gazed at him seductively, her tongue flitting out to wet her lower lip “I’m a big girl, Jon. I think I can take care of myself…”

“I bet you can” He murmured softly, looking at her as if seeing her in a completely new light.

She smirked as she moved away from the stool, beckoning him to follow her with a crooked finger. He trailed after her like an overgrown puppy, dark eyes intense and full of longing.

They made their way into the center of the room where several more of their friends were gathered up dancing to the music that was pounding through the speakers. 

Before she knew it, Jon was grabbing her and pulling her close as they claimed a spot and started getting into the rhythm.

He knew that it was far too early for the effect of whatever little alcohol he consumed to be kicking off, but he couldn’t help the fiery sensation that ran through his veins and owned his entire body. He felt supremely high, euphoric even, and extremely turned on as he spun her around, pulling her backside against him while she gyrated to the music.

“Jon…” She moaned as his hands caressed her up and down through the tight little outfit, lingering on her hips.

“Dany…” He whispered, her name falling softly from his lips.

They swayed for a long time, completely oblivious to their surroundings and lost in the sensual dance while exchanging a couple of hot kisses that drew moans and whimpers out of the both of them.

The lights turning back on and the music screeching to a halt sent them crashing back into reality. Groans sounded from around the room as apparently they weren’t the only ones attempting to recover from being caught in compromising positions.

Dany smoothed her strapless bodysuit back into place, smirking at Jon who was doing his best to hide the indecent bulge in the front of his pants.

“Ella, what the fuck?” Joffrey complained, who was standing nearby with Sansa, velvet red lipstick smudged all over his face.

“Sorry, guys” Myrcella laughed, hovering over the sound system “I’ll put the music back but first it’s time for a little Truth or Dare!”

“What are we, in High school? Oh wait, huh! you guys are... ” Euron smirked at the rest of them.

Reluctantly, everyone made their way onto the couch or other surrounding furniture, shooting angry daggers at Myrcella for ruining the mood.

Jon found a spot on a nearby chaise lounge chair, pulling Dany down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the nape of her neck, and she sighed contently, loving how safe and protected she felt in his arms.

The game started immediately, with Trystane volunteering to go first, indulging his girlfriend.

Yara smiled wickedly, eager to give her best friend’s guy a hard time “Alright, Don Alejandro. Let’s kick it off with a dare”

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me truth or dare first, then I choose?” Trystane frowned sensing a close hurricane coming his way.

Yara ignored his remark and continued “I dare you to make out with anyone in this room but Myrcella. Boy or girl! Doesn’t matter…”

“What? Fuck no!” Trystane hissed.

“Fuck yeah!” Nymeria cheered.

“Shut up, Nym" Trystane frowned and tried to work it out in his mind.

Nymeria was his sister and as much as open minded and liberated their family was, they weren’t into incest or shit like that.

On the other hand, kissing one of the other girls would earn him an ass kicking from their boyfriends, that is if Myrcella doesn’t kill him in his ground first!

And for fuck’s sake, he went to the same school as these guys, it would definitely be awkward if he made out with one of them then ran into them in Winter High.

Trystane turned towards his girlfriend mouthing ‘_I’m sorry’ _before standing up and walking towards the new guy Walder contemplating he was the safest choice.

_I don’t even know the dude_, he convinced himself.

The basement filled with a chorus of hoots and catcalls as the two kissed fully on the lips.

“Spice it up Martell, get in his lap…” Yara shouted laughing at the display she created.

Jon and Dany were nowhere close to paying attention to the guy-on-guy action as they snuggled together in their chair, closing themselves in their own bubble turning everything and everyone out.

Jon caressed her tenderly, trailing his fingers along her tiny waist as he placed soft kisses along her shoulder. She shifted restlessly across his lap, clearly consumed by the very same desire that was driving him wild, and it wasn’t long before his hard bulge was pressing against her bottom.

“You drive me crazy…” He whispered hotly between his kisses “All I can think about is ripping this damn THING off you”

“Alright now that Yara had her fun, who is next?” Myrcella said, not very pleased with the situation.

“Oh I got one! Jon, truth or dare?” Theon chuckled.

“What?” Jon looked up at the mention of his name, taken by surprise.

“You’d better say fucking dare!” Theon added.

“Okay then, dare…” Jon answered with a wry grin on his face.

Theon laughed “I dare you to jump in the swimming pool…NAKED”

“What the hell man?” He said, his face blushing bright red and looking in disbelief at his supposedly best mate.

“Just shut up and do it…” Joffrey said “Unless you’re afraid?”

“I’m not afraid of anything” Jon replied, kissing Dany sweetly on the cheek before standing up and puffing his chest out.

Joffrey accompanied him to the bathroom upstairs and they came back a few minutes later, Jon completely naked aside from a thin towel wrapped around his waist.

He started walking towards the pool as the basement was somehow connected to the backyard and everyone followed, with the guys teasing him and making bawdy jokes. 

“Everybody close your eyes! Especially you babe…” Jon said as he started to unfasten his towel, warning Dany.

“Why? So she wouldn’t see your tiny package?” Theon mocked him, clearly very drunk.

And then water was splashing everywhere as Jon cannonballed into the pool. He resurfaced and paddled to the side where Dany was waiting for him with his towel, her head to the side trying not to peek at his naked form.

He climbed out and covered himself, shaking the water out of his thick curls before walking back inside.

_Damn it! My Wolverine hair…_

Sansa was beside him in a second, laughing mirthlessly, as was Theon and Joffrey who were doubled over with tears streaming down their cheeks.

Jon rolled his eyes, giving both of them the finger “Fuck you guys!” He said before joining in chuckling a bit.

“Imma head upstairs to dry off and change back into my clothes, I’ll be right back…” He whispered in Dany’s ear.

Everyone else sat back down taking the chance to sip on their drinks and thinking of crazy dares and nasty questions to ask each other.

* * *

As soon as Jon came back, the game continued.

Sansa, unwilling to spill out anything about her personal life, elected instead to go to bed without wiping her heavy makeup, take a selfie first thing upon waking up in the morning and post it as her online profile picture for the next week.

Joffrey took a dare as well, taking off his Gladiator costume and spending the rest of the game in his underwear only. No one would have ever guessed he still wore those trunk fit boxers with tiny Simbas plastered all over them.

Theon ended up being blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back, while licking whipped cream from what he thought Nymeria’s hands but were actually Euron’s feet.

And then it was Dany’s turn.

“Truth or Dare?” Myranda asked her, a naughty smile on her face as she stared Dany down from across the room.

“Truth…” Dany said, feeling more courageous than usual thanks to the alcohol in her system.

“Ooh, you’re a brave one D” Myranda said as a hushed silence settled on the room “Hmm, so… Craziest place you’ve had sex?”

Dany blushed right away and Jon felt her shift uncomfortably beside him. He obviously didn’t want to hear about this, but he wasn’t going to act all barbarian and come out as a pathetic bitter boyfriend.

“Ehh” She said hesitantly “Pass…”

“Why? It’s an easy one!” Myranda insisted glaring at her. Jon wanted to interfere and end this bullshit as it was clearly unsettling her.

But it was Yara who cut off exclaiming “Wait… Are you a virgin?”

Everyone looked at Dany at that. She was blushing even harder, fidgeting with her fingers and avoiding everyone’s gaze, eyes concentrated on her lap.

“I’ll do dare…” She suggested instead.

“Fiiiine, ughhh whatever! I dare you to give Jon a lap dance” Sansa smirked.

Dany looked at him hesitantly, but stood up obliging to the task.

On any other night, he could simply die the happiest guy on earth, knowing that Daenerys Targaryen was about to give him a lap dance in nothing but her little sexy Dominatrix bunny outfit.

On any other night...

But, he wasn’t. He wasn’t happy nor excited about it, not even close!

He could sense her nervousness and detect a trace of tears in her eyes. Not that he could blame her or be offended, she was kinda forced to do it, as the dare went.

But Jon’s mind was pretty much occupied with another thought. A delicate matter that he failed to notice till it was brought up by accident tonight.

Dany began her routine, climbing into his lap and setting one leg on each side. He couldn’t help the small groan that escaped him when she started dancing repeatedly caressing his crotch with her center. She took his hands and placed them on her bottom while her own snaked around his neck as she continued moving seductively up and down his body.

All he had to do was reach out and kiss her, trail his tongue on whatever skin she was offering and he would if his head wasn’t about to burst into flames with the million thoughts raging inside.

He frowned putting all the pieces together.

_We can’t… _

_Jon, Stop! _

_I don’t want my first time to be in the back of a car… _

_My first time… _

_Craziest place you’ve had sex?_

_Pass…_

_Are you a virgin?_

_My first time_…

_My first time..._

_Her first time !!_

He blinked as realization washed over him.

“Go easy on him D! He’s gonna explode like a fucking green boy…” Yara commented sarcastically.

“Aoouuuuuu! Aoouuuuuu! “Theon kept howling like a crazed wolf as everyone else joined in laughter.

“Dany, Sweetheart! Enough…” Jon whispered in her ear tightening his grip on her and holding her still as if she was a scared, tiny babe in his arms.

“You don’t have to do this” He added grabbing her chin and making her look at him.

He took her off his lap gently and sought her to her feet before standing himself “We’re done playing this game!” He hissed taking her hand in his and pulling her along as he stormed out to the backyard.

“Leave them be, they could use the fresh air after all of THAT…” He heard Sansa say before they were completely out of the basement.

* * *

“Here” Jon said offering her his jacket as it was a bit chilly outside.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not that cold! You need it more than I do Jon. Gods, you’re gonna be sick! Your hair is still all wet…” She replied passing her fingers through his curls lovingly.

He grabbed her hand before she moved it away and printed a kiss to her knuckles then placed the jacket on her shoulders anyway.

He pulled her a bit closer and stared at her intensely “Why didn’t you tell me Dany?”

She lowered her gaze and took a deep breath as if admitting there was no point of denying anything now “I… I dunno Jon, I guess I was… embarrassed…” She sighed sadly.

“It’s not like I’ve been saving myself for my wedding night or anything. I just wanted it to be with someone who somewhat cared about me, you know. Someone that would still speak to me after. I know all of this sounds stupid…”

“No it’s not! Baby, it’s not…” Jon said seriously.

“I’m tired of being the virgin. I really am! I’m tired of trying to dodge conversations about sex, or not knowing what to say or do when I’m placed in a situation like now in that stupid game… Mostly, I was … scared Jon! Scared that I…would be a disappointment… I’m sorry, I know I should have told you…”

“No! I’m the one who needs to apologize! I’m sorry babe, I’m so sorry. I acted like a complete dick last time trying to press you into something you weren’t ready for! Gods, I’m such a dipshit for ever trying to force you …I’m sorry…” Jon just kept apologizing frantically, remembering how he almost lost control during their date earlier that week.

“Jon, you couldn’t have possibly known! Stop apologizing, and you didn’t force me into anything! Everything we did, I wanted it and more…” Dany said grabbing his face between her hands and looking at him sweetly in attempt of calming him.

“Just… Just promise me you won’t feel embarrassed or intimidated to talk to me, Dany. I don’t ever want you to hide from me. I want to be part of your hopes and dreams, share your ups and downs, listen to your fears and worries as well, all of it. I want all of you…”

She nodded her head yes but it wasn’t what he needed to hear “No, Dany. I want the words. Say it, promise me!”

“I promise…” She said, so quietly that he wasn’t sure he heard her right.

Before he knew it, her lips were on his, soft and gentle. He felt her tongue caressing his mouth seeking entry, and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as he gave her what she wanted.

They kissed hotly and passionately for several minutes before she broke it off gasping for air and searching his eyes “I want it to be you Jon… I want you to be my first…”

Jon looked at her fondly and caressed the side of her face with his palms “Dany! We don’t have to…”

“Jon! You wouldn't intentionally hurt me, you care about me just as much as I care about you and there’s not a chance you would ignore me after. I'd rather it be with you, than with some other asshole!”

“We’re not in a rush baby, we’ll… we’ll figure it out! I don’t want you to regret anything” He said sincerely.

“I won’t” She instantly replied, smiling at him.

Jon beamed back and pulled her to him locking her in a tight embrace as she buried her head in the crook on his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin.

He surrendered to the serenity of the night as the cool breeze of air played with her long hair, her breathing evened with his and her exquisite perfume filled his nostrils and bewitched his senses.

He felt her tremble a bit in his arms and chuckled at her stubbornness from earlier about not needing his jacket.

_My fierce little dragon_, he sighed happily.

“You know, it is cold in here for a southern girl”

She took but a minute to answer him,

“So keep your girl warm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pls comment or leave a Kudos this time ! Just do whatever comes from the heart ❤
> 
> Unfortunately some people, lurking around and throwing insults managed to get to me a bit, so now I'm going through that 'Why do I even bother' phase !! Hope it passes, cause it's kinda depressing tbh...
> 
> I thank you all for reading, anyway ❤


	12. The Things I Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jon wants is some alone time with his girlfriend...  
But no, all of his plans seem to fail as of a late !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention! Dany and Jon do manage to get frisky at some point 😎  
Dive in ❤

_"_ _Stooop… Jon… pleeeease…” Dany whimpered as she was underneath him, face flushed red and cheeks watery with tears._

_“Please…” She begged again in vain while he was plunging into her like a crazed wolf, fucking her with hard and fast thrusts. _

_“Joooon, you’re hurting me, pleeeease…” _

_He continued his ruthless ministrations anyway ignoring her cries of agony._

_“JOOOOOOOON!”_

Jon shot up opening his eyes and catching his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead and covering his entire body. He looked at his surroundings, still agitated and slightly shaking.

He was all alone, he realized.

_It was just a dream… A fucking nightmare! _

_Dany…_

_Hell, why didn’t I stop? _

_I would never hurt her, NEVER!_

He frowned remembering the pained look on his Dany’s face as he fucked her mercilessly refusing to stop or let her go.

Ever since the party when he came to learn a specific truth about her, he had been having these horrible nightmares every now and then. But this last one though, was on a whole different level, it shocked his senses as in the dream he was practically forcing her!

He could feel his heart beating so fast like it would explode and barge out of his chest. He closed his eyes firmly, trying to shake the sense of shame that filled every ounce of his soul.

He had wanted her from the very first time he saw her, he had fantasized about it over and over, about how it would feel to make love to her and watch her come undone under his spell.

_Make love… _

_I don’t even say fuck anymore!_ He chuckled a bit at his change of character since the gorgeous brunette came into his life.

Dany had trusted him with the truth, with her heart and told him that she wanted it eventually, that she wanted it with him, and all he could think about ever since was what if he lost control? What if he somehow in the high of his pleasure hurt her? He would never forgive himself if it ever happened.

It would destroy him…

He had never had a virgin before, all the others were already fucking experts by the time he got his turn with them, even robotic Tyene.

The fact that Dany had never been touched before kinda stressed him … Well, it freaked him out if he was being honest.

He wanted it to be special as she always imagined it, to be able to make it as pleasurable for her as possible, to have her comeback to him time after time asking for more.

_You will never forget our first time Dany, I will make sure of it as I love and worship every inch of your body… _

_I promise you, baby... _He vowed internally trying to abandon all his insecurities and set them aside.

He decided to stop brooding on the matter for now, get up and start his morning routine.

It was a Friday and though he still had classes, he jumped enthusiastically out of bed thinking about the day ahead and how it involved seeing a lot of his beautiful girlfriend at school and out of it.

After finishing with showering and dressing, Jon went downstairs to get some breakfast as usual, before heading his way.

He walked into the kitchen finding Arya digging into her cereals and his mother sipping on her coffee while reading some medical journals.

He greeted them and fixed himself a nice plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, completing it with a glass of orange juice.

He settled on the stool beside his sister and started eating. Noticing the unusual silence, he frowned a bit and looked between the two ladies in his presence.

“This is new…” He remarked smirking.

“What is dear?” Lyanna answered, raising her head from her iPad.

“Arya in silent mode!” He pointed out at his little sister, who just sighed and rolled her eyes at him “Are you sick or something?”

“No, she is just upset” Lyanna informed him and smiled at Arya’s grumpiness.

“Why? Do you have a crush on a boy? Ohh, did he ignore you 'cause you’re an absolute pain in the ass?” Jon said chuckling.

“Shut up, Splinter! You don’t wanna test me right now…” Arya warned.

Lyanna giggled and answered for her “She’s mad because she won’t get to spend time with Rhae during the holidays. Unfortunately, Ashara and the girls are not coming to Winterfell with us”

Jon’s face fell and his big smug smile turned into a disappointed frown “What you mean they’re not coming? I thought you said…”

“I said I would invite them and I did. But it turned out Ashara had already made arrangements for them to go to Dorne to celebrate the New Year there, with her family” Lyanna explained.

“Yeah and now I’m stuck with you boring people” Arya sighed.

“Hey, we’re not boring!” Lyanna said looking at her daughter and faking hurt.

“Oh, yes you are! You just won’t admit it… You will be stuck in the kitchen listening to aunt Cat going on and on about her mother’s recipes. Uncle Ben and Uncle Ned will be out haunting most of the time and they won’t even let me go with them, Robb and Jon will go skiing as always, Sansa will be at the Spa acting like a Barbie all day long, Bran in his room eating books, and Rickon is such a baby, he won’t help me pull out any pranks out of fear of his mom… It’s going to be horrible, Arrrghh!” Arya sighed in exasperation.

“Well now that you put it that way… Yeah! I guess Ashara would have helped me get through the insufferable lectures Cat thinks she needs to give … But, it is what it is honey, maybe they would join us on another occasion. The important thing is that they wouldn’t be staying by themselves at home during holidays” Lyanna tried to reason.

“Yeah, I guess…” Arya answered starting to accept the reality “At least they’ll be having fun in The South… Oh, and I hear Dornish guys are really handsome Jon” She smirked winking at her brother.

“And what’s that’s supposed to mean?” He hissed, processing all that he’s been informed just moments ago.

He had big hopes for this holiday, it was his chance to take their relationship to the next level.

He was planning on showing her Winterfell and maybe… have some sexy time in the isolated cabin in the woods he and Robb discovered years ago.

It would be snowing, they would be all alone with no interruptions and he could maybe… warm her up in more ways than one.

_It would have been all perfect and romantic for our first time… _Jon sighed.

“I mean… you better watch it” Arya emphasized as she stood from her seat and gave him a knowing look, then walked towards the sink leaving her bowl and existing the kitchen smiling evilly.

“She’s right you know! I had a Dornish colleague once, we had our senior year in Med school together. And, let’s just say that if I didn’t happen to meet your father at that time, you might have been named Jon Sand instead of Jon Snow” Lyanna giggled “He was… Umm, he was so…so… He was something else...”She added teasingly.

“Okay mom, enough. I get it! Dornish dudes are hot” Jon said bitterly standing up as he lost his appetite.

“Your words not mine…” Lyanna smiled “But I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, right?”

Jon just kept silent clearing his plate before placing it in the dishwasher “I’m off to school, you need anything before I go?” He said trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

Lyanna noticed his mood swing and chastised herself for maybe taking it so far with all the teasing.

She just smiled at him and shifted the conversation towards something else “No, nothing dear. By the way, chips and crackers are on the top shelf and I’ve put some drinks in the fridge for later. Your friends are still coming over right? The study thing?”

“Aye…” He replied gloomily “Exams are coming”

“All right then, good luck and study hard! Oh, I also left some money for Pizza, in case you guys got hungry…” Lyanna said encouragingly.

“Thanks, see ya later mom” Jon smiled and grabbed his bag leaving.

He fished his car keys and exited the house heading for his Jeep. He jumped in and took a deep breath to try and ease out his tension.

All of his plans seemed to be failing as of late.

He originally agreed to meet up with Dany at his place under the excuse of studying for the mid-terms. But he was actually hoping that at some point during revision, they would fool around a bit as they would have the house all for themselves; his mom was working and Arya had Karate class that day.

Then somehow, Theon knew about it and kinda invited himself over, begging Jon to let him join because he heard Dany was quite good with math whereas he totally sucked at it and would fail if she didn’t help him.

Guessing Dany was going to be uncomfortable with his buddy’s unfiltered comments, he asked Sansa to come along and told her she could bring Joffrey if she wanted to.

So , instead of just the two of them enjoying some alone time, he was going to have to sit the entire afternoon with a group of people pretending to be studying while all he would be really thinking about is her.

* * *

As soon as Dany came home from school, she rushed towards her room to freshen up and change her clothes.

She stood in her bathroom buttoning the denim blouse she chose, which flowed down to her hips along with tight black leggings and boots. She brushed her hair leaving it cascading down her back in a wavy manner she knew Jon loved.

She was applying some lipstick when her phone started ringing with Sansa’s face flashing all over the screen.

“Hey Sans!” She answered it, putting her on speaker as she was still finishing with the last touches of her light makeup.

“We’re here, D! Come down…”

“Yeah, it’ll be a minute!” Dany told her stepping back from the mirror and taking in her appearance.

Satisfied with her look, she quickly grabbed her bag filled with books and notes of various subjects, and ran down the stairs, checking the lights and everything one last time before she closed the door and headed towards Joffrey’s car waiting in the driveway.

The whole ride Sansa was talking non-stop about the New Year and how the city was sinking slowly into the holiday spirit.

Fortunately, it didn’t take them long to get to Jon’s house. They walked together to the front door noticing Theon’s car parked right outside which meant he was already there.

_Great!_ Dany rolled her eyes and sighed as she couldn’t help hate him a little bit at the moment for ruining their plans.

Jon opened the door with one of his dashing smiles inviting them in, grabbing her as soon as she stepped inside and kissing her sweetly on the mouth.

“I missed you…” He murmured placing another gentle kiss on her cheek.

“You were with her like an hour ago. When did you have the chance to miss her?” Sansa commented annoyingly.

“I miss her in every second she’s not with me! There I said it… Are you happy?” Jon said hugging Dany closer to his side as if making a point.

“Ouuuuuuh, that’s so cute! Now out of my way, I’m thirsty! Do you have Redbull?” She pushed him rudely heading for the kitchen.

Jon just shook his head as some things would never change, while Dany blushed uncontrollably feeling his hand caressing her side while brushing a finger to the hem of her bra.

_Damn it Jon!_ She hissed internally at the way his touch left trails of fire and gave her wild thoughts.

Jon walked her and Joffrey to the dining room, which had temporarily transformed into a mini-library with books and notes scattered all over the table. Theon was sitting on one of the chairs chuckling at something he was watching on his phone.

As soon as he noticed them, he quickly closed his screen and stood to greet them.

“Hey Joff, what up man?”

“Fine, you?” Joffrey replied pumping fists with him.

“I’m good! About to be better now that my tutor is here. Daenerys Targaryen, my savior! Thanks for doing this” Theon said approaching her and bringing her into a hug.

“I’m glad I can help…” Dany answered, feeling slightly awkward about his unusual affection and not sure if she should reciprocate.

“Hey, get your hands off my girl!” Jon said seemingly joking but Dany knew him better than to believe he was. She felt him snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him practically clenching her out of Theon’s embrace.

“Alright alright, I was just thanking her” Theon raised his hands in mocking surrender.

Jon kissed her forehead and murmured something about hitting the kitchen real quick. He disappeared from the dining room leaving her with the guys.

Joffrey sat on one of the chairs he found, took his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through it.

She decided to just settle in as well, smiling at Theon nervously as she started taking out her notebooks.

“So, what topic would you like to review first?” She addressed him.

“Derivatives, I think. Or Functions and Numeric series. Or…limits, maybe?”

_Apparently he has trouble with the whole course_, Dany chuckled.

“Sorry Daenerys…” Theon sighed “I know I suck at this”

“No, it is fine” She assured him “We’ll just go through some of the basic stuff and then it’ll get much easier because it’s all connected, you’ll see!”

She was marking some exercises when Jon and Sansa came back through the door packed with snacks and drinks for everyone.

He settled in beside her and grabbed his own notes then looked at her “What are we working on?”

"We’re starting with limits…”

“Oh, alright!” Jon exclaimed, putting on his glasses.

_He wears glasses?_

Dany bit her lip at that, they made him look even more attractive. She blinked, looked down at her notebook and tried to focus. She started by writing down a couple of equations for them to solve.

She watched his fingers, long and boney, as he rolled his pencil between his hands while he focused on the equations with narrowed eyes. She put her elbow on the table to rest her face on her hand ogling her boyfriend and completely ignoring Theon.

“Wait!" Theon said “The second one is a bit harder…”

“Take your time” Dany replied without sparing him a look, still concentrated on the handsome boy next to her. She traced how he rested his pencil on his lower lip while he thought of the answer, which made her eyes drift to his mouth for a few seconds.

He glanced at her and she looked away sheepishly, hoping he hadn’t caught her staring at his lips.

“Does it…” Theon furrowed his brow “Does it converge to zero?”

“It does” She and Jon said in unison looking at each other intensely in the eyes.

“I guessed so, but why?” Theon asked dumbstruck.

“Well, if…the n in the denominator grows, or…tends to infinity…” Dany started, only for Jon to conntinue, as if finishing her thoughts “The fraction gets smaller… and therefore it tends to zero”

They both chuckled at their synchronization and Jon adjusted his glasses winking at her smugly.

“Ooooh, I see!” Theon said writing an annotation about it.

“OMG, stop eye-fucking each other and having a mathematical orgasm! We’re still here you know…” Sansa said disgustedly, catching the moment, then bringing back her focus to her notebook where Joffrey was explaining some chemical reactions to her.

Dany explained to Theon a couple of topics while he listened carefully. She drew charts to help him understand. She even had to remind him about some basic math concepts and rules to explain in depth the advanced theorems. He looked a bit embarrassed at times for not knowing basic stuff, but she tried to play it cool to not make him feel bad.

Jon though, was not as dumb as he would usually pretend to be, he solved every equation she threw at him with ease and spend the rest of the time staring at her lustfully.

Their knees were touching under the table the whole time, and neither of them made an effort to move away. He would sometimes place his hand on her thigh and start caressing it seductively.

And as if to toy with her, he would choose to do so when she was explaining some really difficult stuff to his friend.

“I-I think I finally get this” Theon announced.

“I hope you do, this is the first time I've actually given a whole lecture to somebody” She said smiling.

“Yeah, she just told you the whole history of mathematics and for some reason, I feel like you’re the one who’s exhausted” Jon smirked at his buddy.

“To be honest I am, this math shit sucks the living soul out of ya!” Theon expressed dramatically.

“Whatever man, just don’t overwork my girlfriend! I still need her in my life…” Jon said placing loose strands of her hair behind her ear and brushing his palms against her cheek lovingly.

“We should take a break. My head is about to fucking explode as well!” Sansa hissed from the end of the table.

“Fine! I’ll order pizza and we can eat and rest for a bit before continuing” Jon suggested.

“Well I’m not gonna say no to food!” Joffrey chuckled and set his pencil down.

Jon grabbed his phone and opened the Hot Pie app, placing their order after he went through everyone at the table asking them what they wanted. He raised his eyes from the screen and announced “It’ll be here in 15 minutes…”

“Ahhh, great!” Sansa moaned as she popped the rest of her Redbull in one gulp “Sooo, you guys, have you registered for the Wall trip yet?”

“Wall trip?” Dany asked.

“Yeah, each year Winter High organizes a weekend trip to the Wall during holidays. It’s pretty dope actually, mountains, snow and…other activities. Nym and I are definitely going” Theon said, smirking knowingly.

“It’s the perfect getaway after exams, D pleeeeease say you’re coming! We’ll have so much fun” Sansa pleaded with her.

“I… I dunno Sans, I have to check with my mom first! When is it exactly? Because we’re kinda… umm… leaving for Dorne at that time" She said and looked straight at Jon apologetically for spilling this piece of info just now.

She was planning on telling him earlier but never really got the chance to, as they would spend most of their time together making out rather than talking.

“Wait what? You’re going to Dorne? But I thought you’ll be spending New Year with us… in Winterfell?”Sansa frowned.

“Winterfell?” Dany said genuinely perplexed.

“Errr, my mom was planning on inviting you over to celebrate with us back in Winterfell, but she told me this morning that you’ve already made plans to go South. So…” Jon clarified.

“Oh” Dany’s eyebrows furrowed in disappointment “I’m sorry… I would have loved to spend the holidays with you and your family. But, mom already…”

“I know. It’s fine baby! Really, don’t worry about it, there’ll be other occasions” Jon smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah too bad, it would have been epic if you stayed here and we got to hang out in Winterfell together. I already booked us a spa day in Castle Cerwyn. Damn it!” Sansa frowned “But, hey looking on the bright side, it’s fucking Dorne! I bet it doesn't even snow there. Ugh, and don't even get me started on the fashion there...” She huffed out “You're so lucky! Enjoy D!”

“Thanks Sans! Yeah I’ll try to…” Dany replied, still staring at Jon trying to detect if he was somehow angry with her, but all she could see in return were absent grey eyes drowning in thoughts.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Assuming it was the delivery guy, Jon stood and went to get it. He came back with two large Pizza boxes and settled them on the table. They ate and continued to chat for a bit longer about the trip to the Wall before heading back to study.

* * *

A while later, they decided to call it off as they all felt physically exhausted and mentally saturated. Everyone started gathering their notes and books preparing to leave.

“Do you need a lift, D?” Sansa asked assuming she would be riding home with them since they came together.

Dany was about to thank her and accept the kindness when Jon cut her off “Ehh, it’s alright I’ll take her home!” He then leaned a bit in her direction and whispered only for her to hear “Stay, please! A bit longer…”

She nodded her head and turned towards Sansa smiling knowingly. Her friend took the hint and hugged her goodbye, insisting that she talked to her mother tonight to let her come to the trip with them.

The guys said their goodbyes as well and she and Jon walked them to the door where Theon thanked her again for taking the time to help him.

As soon as they were left alone, Jon had her trapped against the door and captured her lips in a feverish kiss, trailing his hands all over her body.

She kissed him back ranking her fingers through his lovely curls and sighing inside his mouth at the divine sensation he was giving her.

“So this is why you wanted me to stay?” She chuckled softly once they broke off, gasping for breath.

“Yeah, it was absolute torture sitting next to you all that time and not being able to do so…” Jon said huskily.

“Incorrigible…” Dany rolled her eyes and smirked “Well maybe later, if you’re being a good boy! But first we need to clean up a bit, your poor mom would faint seeing the mess we made”

She grabbed his hands and literally dragged him along to the dining room where they were studying. They started tidying up, collecting all the empty cans and chip bags along with the empty boxes. They made their way to the kitchen to throw the trash and wash the plates.

She was placing the Pizza leftovers in a container when she felt Jon hug her from behind. She smiled happily as he placed her long silky hair to one shoulder and started nuzzling at her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin and setting her on fire.

Dany titled her head to the side giving him better access. He placed several openmouthed kisses finding his way to her earlobe where he bit gently then soothed with a lick of his sinful tongue. She caught a moan in her throat and tried to stay focused which was definitely impossible with all his magical ministrations.

“Jon?”

“Hmm?” He murmured, not abandoning his task.

“How about you show me some of your art work? I never got the chance to...”

“What, like now?” He frowned, still kissing and sucking at her neck.

“Yes, now!”

“Okay…” He sighed in defeat and turned her in his arms pecking her on the lips one last time “So _bossy_”

He then led her upstairs to his room opening it and pulling her inside.

Dany looked around Jon’s room with curiosity. She was surprised at how clean and organized it was. Her eyes lingered on the many pictures arranged on his walls. In one of the photos, he was grinning and holding a trophy in his hands as he posed with a bunch of other boys in matching uniforms.

“Aww, look at how cute you were as a kid” She exclaimed happily.

Jon looked up from his desk and chuckled softly noticing which picture she was referring to “I was one ugly fucker Dany! Thank the Gods for puberty…”

She just smiled at him and continued to walk around, looking at all of his pictures. She laughed at one of him, Theon, Ramsay and another guy whom Dany assumed was Robb. They were all dressed in leather jerkins, breast plates and fur cloaks posing with swords in hand.

“That was from when we had the Ancient Westeros fever…” She heard Jon say “Good times…”

“Yeah I can see, you went full northern king” She giggled.

There were also framed certificates of his accomplishments throughout the years such as making the school honor roll and winning a few art shows.

He also had posters of his favorite celebrities plastered all over his wall. She couldn’t help but notice that there were pictures of several actresses.

_Interesting… All readheads! _

She knew it was stupid, but she felt slightly jealous. She turned to look at him as he approached her holding what looked like a collection of his doodles.

“I guess you have a thing for gingers, huh?” Dany commented titling her head towards the posters sarcastically.

“Readheads are kinda hot” Jon answered with a stupid grin on his face.

Dany rolled her eyes at him and turned away, feeling herself start to grow even more jealous. Suddenly, she felt Jon’s arms wrap around her, as he murmured in her ear “Not as hot as you though… nowhere close…They might be kissed by fire, but you’re **FIRE**…You are a dragon, **my** dragon…” He said trailing soft butterfly kisses along her neck, his touch sending jolts of electricity through her entire body.

She turned her head, and their lips met. She heard him drop his sketch book as his fingers slid into her hair, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth. She was more than willing to accommodate him and his tongue swept inside plundering every corner drinking from her sweetness like a man dying of thirst.

She moaned beneath his onslaught, clutching his shoulders and she pulled him in deeper. His hands slid to her hips, gripping them hard and pulling her closer, nearer… Even through the thick denim material of his jeans, she could feel his unmistakable bulge. She could sense the heat emanating from him, and it was a heat that her starved body craved.

She didn’t have a lot of sexual experience, none actually, but there was something about Jon that made her just want to rip her clothes off and throw all caution aside.

_Fuck consequences!_

Somehow they found themselves on Jon’s bed, kissing and stroking each other passionately. Dany let out a moan in response which only intensified the kissing. She didn't know how much longer she could last without having him. There was this urgent need for them to do so much more than just making out, she just wanted to feel one with him right there and now…

“The way you look right now… On top of me… Seven hells, Dany” Jon growled lustfully stroking her lower lip with his fingers before sitting up in his bed and owning her mouth in another deep kiss.

She shivered in anticipation as he began to unbutton her blouse, kissing every new section of soft skin that was revealed with every button.

The next thing she knew, her blouse had been tossed to the floor and Jon was placing little kisses across her shoulder and along her collarbone before tracing the edge of her lacy bra cup with the tip of his tongue.

His fingers lingered on the clasp of her bra and he hesitated, pulling away to look into her eyes, silently asking for her permission to continue. She nodded at him; she’d never wanted anything so bad in her entire life.

She needed him, all of him.

She breathed hard as he kissed the base of her neck, caressed her back and then, finally, unclasped her bra and gazed at her exposed breasts, her pert nipples stiff and waiting for his attention.

“You are so beautiful …” He said, cupping her breasts gently like she was some porcelain doll, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue. Dany felt them growing stiffer still at each playful nip of his teeth.

She closed her eyes and arched her back, pressing herself closer to him while her mind swam in a sea of ecstasy. He then flipped them in a swift motion having her underneath him in no time.

Her rib cage heaved in and out as he kissed and licked her navel before making his way back to her breasts, taking one into his mouth while fondling the other gently with his hand.

She grabbed his head to push it down, forcing him to take more of her breast into his mouth. He chuckled, before moving his mouth to her other breast, sucking powerfully.

Dany cried out in pleasure, her body shaking with need, her will betraying her…

“Do you like that?” He asked, taking a moment to stop and look into her dilated pupils, violet gone black.

“Mmmm…” Was all she was able to mumble as her breathing was becoming more and more ragged.

He smirked and continued to pleasure her breasts with his lips and tongue while his hands caressed the rest of her body, one hand sliding down her pants to massage her warm core through the soft fabric. Her private parts were now wet with a dampness that literally flowed from her body.

“Jooon…Aaah …” She gasped, moaning uncontrollably “Please… I… need…I need …more…”

“I’ve got you, baby” He murmured back.

He had just started tugging her leggings down when a loud knock sounded at his door.

They both froze, exchanging worried glances at each other before Jon got off her and went to crack his door open slightly then stepping out completely and closing it behind him to make sure she couldn’t be seen.

She heard Arya’s voice from behind the door “I’m just letting you know I’m home, mom just dropped me but had to get back straight to work. They called her in for an emergency!”

Dany clasped her bra back together and moved closer to the door to get a better hearing.

“Okay… Ehh, go…to your room Arya…do your homework or something” She heard Jon reply nervously.

“I just came back from practice Jon. I’m exhausted, I don’t wanna do no homework right now. Wait… What’s wrong with your hair? It looks like a rat’s nest”

Dany couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that comment knowing damn well she was the reason behind his messy look.

“Fuck off Needle!”

“Fine Splinter whatever. Gods, you’re such a whiny today! I’ll be in my room, bye sucker…” Arya’s voice weakened as she apparently left the doorway.

Jon quickly entered his room and shut the door “I’m so sorry, Dany… I had no idea she’d be home so soon, usually her class finishes at 7 p.m. and it’s not even 6 yet!”

“It's fine Jon, we should have been more careful… I mean … we both got a bit…carried away” She said as she looked around for her blouse finding it disregarded on the ground.

She quickly put in on and fastened all the buttons “I’m just glad that it was Arya and not your mom! I would have died if she walked in on us doing… that”.

Jon reached forward and locked her in his embrace not giving a damn about anything “Relax babe! Mom went back to the hospital, she won’t be busting us any time soon. Though, imagine the look on her face if she did, huh!” He said jokingly bumping his nose into hers teasingly.

Dany just blushed harder and lowered her gaze thinking about the different outcomes their little adventure could have had “Umm, I should just go Jon, Arya could comeback at any minute…”

He sighed and nodded kissing her sweetly “I’ll take you home”

“Noooo! You can’t leave your sister alone. I’ll walk, it is fine. My house is not that far anyway”

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m letting you walk home alone! I’m taking you Dany, end of story”

“But…”

“No but” He said firmly heading towards his desk and writing something on a small sticker then walking back to her “Let’s go…”

He grabbed her hand as he headed for the door. He opened it and stuck his head out, looking around cautiously before pulling her out into the hallway with him.

As they silently made their way to the staircase, Jon stopped in front of Arya’s door to stick the note that held his alibi in case she actually stepped out of her room and couldn’t find him.

**Went to the store, be back in 10, ** **J.**

Jon led her to the dining room where she left her bag and then they walked frantically to the front door racing towards his car.

Finally clear of danger, they stopped to look at each other and started laughing uncontrollably.

“Shit, that was exciting! Sneaking around and all” Jon said.

“You’re crazy…” Dany giggled.

“Aye, what can I say? The things I do for love…” He simply stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek into the next chapter 👀
> 
> “You think I’m a monster” Dany broke first.
> 
> “What?” Jon turned to face her “Dany, no! I would never presume to…” She cut him off,
> 
> “I’m relieved he’s gone Jon, that he’s dead and out of our lives… What kinda of a sick person would say that about their own father, huh? It makes me a monster. I know!” She said, voice choking a bit.


	13. You Know Nothing Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon share bits of their pasts with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all in advance for reading ❤

“Good evening young love birds, welcome to my humble cart!” A kind old man greeted them as they approached the ice cream trailer.

Dany smiled shyly at that comment and felt the heat creeping to her cheeks.

It seemed as if the word ‘Love’ was following her everywhere she went as of late. She still remembered all too well Jon’s little statement the day she went to his house for studying.

_The things I do for love,_

_Love…_

_If that wasn’t a love confession, I dunno what is!_

She didn’t know if he meant it or if he was just being the smooth talker he usually was, but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t able to take it out of her mind ever since.

The idea of Jon falling in love with her indulged the stupid little girl in her. She loved spending time with him, she adored the little things he did to put a smile on her face, how he paid attention to the slightest details, the cute surprises and the wonderful dates he kept planning for them.

He was treating her as if she was the most precious thing to him in the whole world.

_But is it truly love?_ _Maybe he just thinks it is. _

_Perhaps all the other girls thought he felt the same for them too,_

_Until he got bored and walked away…_

_Because he got what he wanted! _

_Am I just another thing to cross off his list?_

She couldn’t also deny that the ‘having sex’ part was keeping her sleepless at times. She was sure she was ready for it, it made perfect sense. She was head over heels for Jon and they simply had the hots for each other. Their making out sessions were getting more and more intense with each time, hell they would have gone all the way if it weren’t for the constant interruptions they kept having.

_But what comes next? _

_What if he decides he doesn’t need me anymore?_

_What if he leaves me once he gets what he wants? _

_What if he’s really like every other guy? _

_What if all of this cute shit is just some sick joke destiny is playing on me?_

It was simply too good to be true…

“Dany?” Jon’s warm voice shook her from her stormy thoughts and brought her back to reality.

“Oh your little lady wife can’t take her eyes off of you. Newly-wed I presume?” The old man behind the counter said kindly, since she had been apparently staring absently at Jon all this time while her mind was drowning elsewhere.

Dany felt her cheeks on fire as she started to blush harder ducking her head down.

“No, we’re not married. I don’t think we’re of age yet!” Jon answered for the both of them laughing nervously “We’re dating…” He added hugging her closer to his side and kissing her temple.

“Oh so not married yet, but in a couple of years maybe? Hmm?” The not-nosy-at-all old man continued to tease them.

“Alright alright! I’ll stop…” He said laughing.

“Which flavor would you like, milady?” He then asked Dany stirring the conversation away from what he concluded to be a rather sensitive topic for the youngs, both of them starting to visibly frown.

“Ehh… Mint chocolate chip, please” Dany answered still flushed pink from being put on the spot.

A small smile started playing on her lips at the thought of her and Jon being married. The thought of being his wife and giving him cute babies with beautiful raven curls that looked exactly like him one day, sounded wonderful at the moment but she knew it was much too early to be indulging in such spring dreams.

_Damn it Dany, snap out of it! _She chastised her naïve self.

She sighed and recomposed her focus tucking her secret fantasy away in her heart.

_Time would tell if it is to become a reality…_

She allowed herself to steal a quick glance at Jon and turned her head slightly in his direction to see that he was already looking at her, a serious expression on his face as his grey eyes probed hers. She wondered what he was thinking and if it his thoughts mirrored her own as she gave him a small smile and then looked away quickly.

“Here you go, mint chocolate for the pretty lady! What about you young man? What can I get you?”

“Vanilla” Jon replied huskily, fixing her under his penetrating gaze “It’s my new favorite flavor…”

* * *

It was their fourth _official_ date, not counting all the times they had spent together, whether it was chilling in the football field during lunch breaks, library meetings where they had forsaken homework for the bliss of making out in the History books section, or the many snack getaways Jon had insisted on taking her on, where they would hit a grease diner and enjoy burgers and milkshakes over numerous conversations.

Jon had decided to bring her to the ice skating rink in Torrhen's Square this time. With New Year approaching and her leaving to Dorne soon, he just wanted to spend as much time as he could with her, doing little nothings and everything.

After their very memorable first date, he took them to a cooking class, where he got to not only make and taste the best pastries he had ever had, but to actually hear Dany in action, speaking one of the many languages she perfectly mastered: Valyrian.

_Damn, she sounded so sexy discussing Gods know what with that potato head Essosi guy calling himself a chef! _Jon remembered all too well that date night as he recalled how he was desperate to get home and relieve himself until his dick broke or fell off.

The time after that, he decided to slow it down a bit and just go classic and smooth by taking her to the movies. It was all going too normal and cute, till the theatre went dark and they started getting kinky with each other.

He would never forget that night either, as it was one the hottest making-out session they had ever had. Let’s just say they won’t be getting back there anytime soon, not till at least people begin to forget about the horny teenage couple that pulled quite a sexy number in the back row.

And now here he was, after a nice evening of ice skating, fooling around and giggling like silly children, he was walking in the park, eating ice cream and holding hands with the very same girl that had become his entire reason of existence lately.

He just couldn’t believe how much he had changed since gorgeous Dany came into his life. This human part that she unlocked in him, the side that stopped caring about what he needed and desperately sought what she wanted instead.

_If that’s not love, I dunno what is!_

Had the old Jon seen him right now, he would have had a laugh at how disgustingly in love he was.

He looked at her and smiled as she was eating her ice cream like a kid presented with a jar of cookies, nose red from the cold and cheeks flushed from the harsh wind.

He hugged her tight to his side and kissed her forehead chuckling at how she was shaking despite being cocooned within the confines of her huge fluffy coat.

Violet eyes met his grey ones and she smiled warmly “I can’t believe I let you talk me into eating ice cream in this cold Jon. Gods! My teeth …”Dany said laughing.

“It’s because you need to lick it babe, not bite into it” He answered smugly, flashing her a dirty look.

He then grabbed her hand, approaching her cone to his mouth “Like this…” He darted his tongue out tasting the chocolate scoop in a very slow manner.

He caught her eyes following his movements hungrily and noticed her breath shortening to tiny sighs as she bit her lower lip unconsciously. He chuckled at the success of his little game and stared at her lips briefly before he dived in and kissed her hotly not able to resist any longer.

He could feel a moan vibrating in her throat as their tongues battled for dominance, devouring each other and marking the contours of their mouths.

“Hmm…” Dany let out a long happy sigh once they broke off for air “… Best… dessert … ever…” She said opening her dark amethyst eyes, gaze conquering his very soul.

_Yepp, you’re in love Snow…_

* * *

They found an empty bench that had a nice view over the rink.

It wasn’t snowing yet, but the atmosphere was mesmerizing with all the lights, the decorated trees and the overflowing smell of cinnamon.

“It’s beautiful…” Dany breathed, resting her head on Jon’s shoulder.

“It is” He replied as he tucked her to his side, where she rightfully belonged.

“I used to come here all the time” He said absently, looking at all the people ice skating.

“The first time, I was six I think… Some boys were picking up on me in school ‘cause I didn’t know how to skate, and dad brought me here to teach me. We stayed for hours while I kept falling again and again till my knees were all bruised and I burst into tears demanding to just let it go and head home. But he wouldn’t let me, he said we’d stay the whole night if we had to. We only left when I got it right and did a couple of laps around the whole rink by myself…” He half-sighed, half-grinned as if reliving the memory.

“You don’t talk much about him” Dany replied, hiding her sadness behind a small smile “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business, I shouldn’t have said any…”

He shushed her gently, ushering her to get closer to him “It’s okay, baby…”

He stayed silent but a second and went on “There ain’t much to talk about anyway. Come to think of it, the whole skating thing is one of the few times -if not the only time- we actually bonded as father and son. Some people are just not cut to be the -family, stay at home, help with the homework and take-you-to-practice- type! And my dad happens to be one of those… He just threw that responsibility at mom, and went along with his solo life style. He practically lived in the hospital at some point, being trauma surgeon and all. Then, he signed for some time in the military. He took off and we didn’t hear from him for a long time, came home one day, like he didn’t miss a thing and told us he was gonna volunteer in some medical program, beyond seas” Jon said.

“Been a couple of years since I’ve last seen him….” He added, chuckling bitterly.

Dany reached out for him, palms caressing his cheeks soothingly “I’m sorry Jon! I didn’t mean to bring up hurtful memories” Her lilac orbs, glassy with a hint of tears.

“S’alright… It’s not your fault he happens to be such an asshole!” He tried to sound as if he was unbothered, yet his voice had broken a bit unwillingly “Not that I care or anything, truly I don’t! I gave up on him a long time ago, it just… it hurt to see mom having to go through it all by herself, you know?”

Dany nodded eagerly, still brushing her fingers lovingly across his jaw.

_Oh I know… I’m the one to know_, she thought.

“Anyway, it does us no good to dwell on the past. It was his choice after all, and I’ve made my peace with it. We were fortunate, more than most though. Uncle Ned has been there for us, every step of the way, he’s been more of a father to me than my own could ever be”

Dany hugged him, words of comfort lost on her tongue.

_How can I ease his pain, when I had barely dealt with mine?_ She wondered.

“Needle grew up calling Ned dad…” Jon laughed “She was seven when she made the transition to Uncle. It took a nasty fight with Sansa though, one of the reasons they’re still rivals and why she can barely stomach her to this very day”

Dany let out a soft giggle at that. It was no secret Arya had no undying love for the readhead…

“Why do you call her Needle though?” She hoped it would serve as a stir for their conversation, away from the cruel shadows of fathers that haunted them both “How did you come up with that?”

Jon gave her a true beam this time “You know how Arya is a bit weird, right?”

“That’s an understatement, but go on…” She laughed.

_Weird doesn’t even cut it! _

_A girl knows… Who the hell is she refering to?_

“So, she had this phase, right? She was totally obsessed with Water Dancing shit and all that fancy Braavosi stuff. So, come her birthday, I gifted her a sword”

“You gifted her a what?” Dany gasped in disbelief “You gifted your little sister a _sword_?”

“Aye, I did” He grinned, proudly “It’s not the way you’re picturing it in your mind, Dany. It was a tiny little thing, mainly for showing off, not for swinging in actual battle or anything. Anyway, I went on and decided to give her some advice, thinking I was some expert Knight…” He smirked.

“You are a Knight!” Dany cooed sweetly “You are my Knight in shining armor” She pecked him on the lips, earning a low husky groan that sent warmth to her very depths.

“Sorry for the interruption” She said chuckling “Do go on, Ser Jon. I’d like to hear the rest of the tale” She feigned seriousness.

Jon shook his head in mirth at how adorable she looked and continued “Well my lady, I taught her the first lesson, which was stick’em with the pointy end”

“That much is obvious!” Dany said, unimpressed.

“That was what Arya said as well, completed with an exaggerated eye roll if I recall correctly. And when I told her all great swords have names and that she should name hers, she actually stuck me with the pointy end, and seeing it didn’t actually cut through my skin, or kill me like she would have preferred, she threw it away, saying it was as useless as a needle!” Jon laughed “Dunno, since then, I kinda took a liking to calling her that. Seems to get on her nerves, which is my solemn goal in life as her older brother”

“That’s mean!” Dany hit his shoulder, narrowing her eyes in disapproval.

“Hey, what? I bet she secretly loves it, but just won’t admit it. Just like you do, _Dany_” Jon raised a playful eyebrow in defiance.

“Poor Arya! Tuned out we have more in common than I've ever thought… We’re both subjects to your lame attempts at coming up with suitable nicknames. I believe I told you that ‘Dany’ was created for practical uses only, you just insist on keep calling me by it. Doesn’t necessarily mean I like it!” She made a show of pouting at him.

“Oh knock it off, Targaryen! What’s not to like? It’s cute, simple and it suits you… Plus…” He trained, approaching her purposefully “Hmm, I feel rather pleased knowing I’m the only one who gets to call you that” Jon said sweetly, running a hand up and down her forearm.

“Well you and Hot Pie guys…” She chuckled and slapped his hand away “Mom likes to pet name me too, sometimes”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but it’s like ultra lame. I, too, umm, had a phase” She said shyly.

“C’mon, tell me…” Jon insisted.

“But, it’s so embarrassing” She whined.

Jon crossed his arms under his chest, looking at her expectedly.

“Fine, ugghhh” Dany buried her face in her hands “DeeDee! There, I said it. She calls me DeeDee”

Jon burst out in chortle, struggling to catch his breath.

“Shut up!” Dany scolded him, as he was still clearly enjoying her reveal “I couldn’t spell my own name at the time, and I happened to have the hots for Dexter at one point, so I just told everyone to call me DeeDee instead”

“DeeDee” Jon repeated, tasting the name rolling off his tongue “Hmm, well I still prefer Dany anyway…”

“Gods, none of this would be happening if I had a normal name you know! Something that’s a bit more modern, like… Emilia or whatever! I blame it on my father’s side of the family really. Them and their obsession with Valyrian names” Dany huffed out, annoyed.

“So, there’s a whole bunch of you with weird names out there?” Jon asked, amused.

“Well, yeah! There’s me Daenerys, and Rhaenys! Umm, Grandpa Aerys, Grandma Rhaella. There’re also my uncles Rhaegar and Viserys, my cousins Daeron and Jaehaerys, my great uncle Aemon, my second cousins Visenya, Naerys and Helaena. Oh, there’s also little Maekar, and his twin brothers Maelor and Baelor… Umm, cousin Jacaerys... Oh! There’re also my great aunts Shaena and Shiera…”

Jon cut her off, as she started to get a bit carried away, all these incredibly hard-to-pronounce names, making his head spin “Babe, I get it. You guys certainly like to articulate! Damn, and I thought Daenerys was a mouthful!”

Dany giggled, and chose not to tell him that he still couldn’t get her name quite right with that gruff northern accent of his.

Jon smiled and asked innocently “And is your father named any of the above? That was quite a list, you know”

“Daemon” She whispered faintly “His name was Daemon”

She strayed for a moment, memories and visions of her past invading her thoughts.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to upset you!” Jon noticed her change of demeanor.

She shook her head, meaning to tell him that it was all right, when he surprised her with his next question,

“Do you miss him?” Jon’s voice sounded hesitant “Your dad, I mean. You never talk about him either. And I figured it’s ‘cause it hurts and you miss him”

He looked at her with big doe eyes, hand seeking hers and intertwining their fingers.

Dany let out a painful sigh and decided to trust in the pure sincerity flying off his embers.

“It does hurt… but not because he isn’t around anymore. Truth is, I don’t! I don’t miss him, not even a bit” She simply stated in an emotionless tone.

They both fell in a horrible silence after that, not looking at each other and focusing on the view in front of them.

“You think I’m a monster” Dany broke first.

“What?” Jon turned to face her “Dany, no! I would never presume to…” She cut him off,

“I’m relieved he’s gone Jon, that he’s dead and out of our lives… What kinda of a sick person would say that about their own father, huh? It makes me a monster, I know” Dany said, voice choking a bit.

“Dany don’t say that… You can never be a monster, sweetheart” Jon said calming her and hugging her tighter.

“How can you say that? You don’t know what you’re talking about” This time he cut her off,

“I know, I just know, okay? I know you, I know you can never wish ill for anybody. You’re the kind of girl that would risk her life to save some stupid animal on the road, or to help a complete stranger when you don’t have to… Monsters don’t do that, Dany! You have a good heart, you’re the sweetest girl ever… I want you to know that. I… I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you” Jon said passionately, wishing he could reach out to her.

She stared at him, mind raging with insecurities.

She contemplated spilling everything at once, just get it off her shoulders and tell him everything about how low she thought of herself, how unworthy she always felt, how fucked up she really was.

All because of how much of an asshole the War hero Daemon Targaryen was to his own family.

She just wanted to throw herself in his arms and sob till the tears wash all the pain away, to let him in so he can help her heal and mend the hole in her chest, to grab his hand and let him lead her to a better place away from the sadistic demons that imprisoned her soul with fear.

She wanted nothing more than to just let go and let him love her until she learnt to love herself …

“He hated us” She finally said in a weak voice that came off as a whisper.

Jon didn’t flinch, managing to stay calm as he kept stroking her cheeks with his palms in a soothing manner, encouraging her to continue.

“He hated us because we weren’t boys, he punished us for something we had no power over! He had always wanted males to carry on the Targaryen name, to keep up with his military legacy…Weak, pathetic, needy and dependent! That’s what we were in his eyes…”

She sighed then nuzzled closer to him, hiding her head in the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes trying to escape the horrible images haunting her mind.

“He… he used to hit her… Mom! She spoke up against him at times and he…he didn’t like it. So he beat her… to remind her of her place…”

Jon sucked in a breath at her confession.

“She... She still doesn’t know I saw it or knew about it, she thought that a five-year old wouldn’t understand the meaning of a black eye or a bruised cheek, that even if I did I would forget. But I haven't… and I never will! I still remember every fight, every word, everything… She trusted him, Jon! She loved him, she married him, she gave him children and he… still abused her” Dany chocked on her own tears as they started sliding down her face uncontrollably.

“Shhhh, baby… It’s ok. I’m here Dany! Let it out sweetheart… Let it all out” Jon said, tightening his grip on her and almost crushing her in his embrace as he tried to wipe her tears away.

“It’s all my fault… If… If… I were a boy or… if I at least had the Targaryen features, he would have… loved me, he would have loved us… and he wouldn’t have hurt her… He took it out on her…because... because of me” She said between sobs.

“What? No! Don’t you dare say that, you hear me? Dany, look at me!” He ordered taking her face between his hands and grabbing her chin searching for her eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault! None of it was… You’re not responsible for his actions. You father was a troubled man… I dunno what made him that way but nothing justifies what he did. But it has nothing to do with you!”

“I couldn’t even protect her, Jon! I just sat there and watched… I didn’t do anything… I…”

“There was nothing you could do… Love, please don’t do this, don’t blame yourself for something beyond your reach. You can’t carry his sins forever! That was his doing not yours” Jon said, voice breaking as he took in her bloodshed, puffy eyes.

“I’m scared Jon…” She admitted, sniffling and trying to regain composure.

“He’s gone, Dany! He can’t hurt her or you anymore” Jon pleaded with her.

“No, I… I’m not scared of him… I’m, I’m scared of… myself. If the monster existed, it was deep within him. What if I’m like him? Ruthless and bitter… hurting everyone and spoiling everything I touch? You say I’m sweet and good, but what about all this rage, all this hate and darkness that I feel within me. What if it takes over, or I let it consume me? What if I end up being exactly what I’ve always feared? Him…”

“You won’t Dany trust me, you won’t… you’re not him”

_Trust…_

_Someone will always betray your trust…_

“Don’t let him fuck up your life… You’re an incredible person, you're smart, brilliant and Gods so beautiful inside and out. You will be so successful and you will build an amazing life. You will get everything you ever wanted and more and you will be loved, Dany… Believe me, so loved and cherished”

“And don’t ask me how I know, I just do…” Jon added pressing a soft reassuring kiss to her lips and circling his arms around her in a protective way.

“I just know” He whispered, caressing her soft hair.

_Oh, you know nothing Jon Snow…_

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Jon_Snow**

**The Bay of Ice Park, Torrhen's Square**

** **

**AKA THE MOMENT BEFORE SHE FELL ON HER ASS !!**

**#LoveMyLadyTho** ❤

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek into the next chapter 👀
> 
> “Well you’re young, Jon is young and I know how things work. You will feel the urge to do some things… and should you both feel so, I suggest you be safe. Always use protection! We don’t want any unfortunate accidents now, do we?”
> 
> “Mom, please just stop ok? You already gave me the talk remember? … Plus you have nothing to worry about… Jon and I aren’t quite there yet” Dany said flushing pink.
> 
> “Alright alright! … I can’t help worrying for you, you’re my baby girl and I know you’re growing up and all, but… I just want you to make all the right choices” Ashara said seriously “Now, let’s not forget why I came in the first place. Here! These have my approval as a doctor, they’re the best”
> 
> Is that… a box of condoms?  
WTF…


	14. Better Safe, than Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Sansa pack and talk,  
Jon comes to terms with his true feelings,  
Mother and daughter discuss boys, relationships and everything in between, Duh !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute lil' update where our beans are preparing for the Winter Trip to the Wall !  
Dive in ♥

“Pink or blue?” Sansa asked, holding two huge thick coats.

“Ehh, the blue one! It brings out your eyes…” Dany answered lifting her head from her phone.

“Yeah you’re so right D! It would… OMG, how am I gonna fit all these clothes in this stupid suitcase?” The redhead frowned trying to shove practically her entire closet in the small case.

“It’s only two days Sans, just take the necessary stuff” Dany suggested.

“All of this…” Sansa pointed at the piled clothes on her bed “… is necessary girl”

“Ok, if you say so!” Dany smirked, focusing back on the screen as she was texting Jon meanwhile.

**Jon: Don’t forget to bring a swimsuit babe. Imma book us some alone time in the hot tub 😉**

**Dany: Swimsuit huh… Not Bikini? **

**Jon: Daenerys Targaryen! What a tease little vixen …**

**Dany: Oh I learnt from the best Mr. Snow 😇**

“What’s so funny?” Sansa asked with a raised eyebrow when she caught her giggling stupidly.

“Ummm, nothing! Just talking to Jon… you know how he is sometimes” Dany replied trying to recompose herself.

“Yeah, that I know! Ugh, D, I still don’t know how you fell for that clown” Sansa exclaimed trying some furs and checking her appearance in the mirror “What do you think? Do they suit me? Gods, I'm not falling for this dull brown color, though”

Dany stood from where she was laying on the bed and approached her, fidgeting with the furs and adjusting them.

“You need to wear it like this… There! Now you look like a proper Nothern lass” She smirked "Though, I still don't understand why you need them. I know it's supposed to be freezing where we're going, but still..."

“Well, there is this little Wildling Café at the Wall and Joff promised he’d take me there. I just wanted to wear something themed so I could take photos and post them on Instagram”

“You’re being ridiculous… You’re willing to go through all that trouble just to get some picture and post it on social media?” Dany said in exasperation.

“Hey now, no judgments D! I’m supposed to be a fashionista, and I have thousands of followers that I don’t wanna disappoint! People look up to me for stylish outfit inspiration and I’ve gotta live up to the challenge… You wait till I study design and start my own clothing line, then you’ll all recognize my talent and regret trying to bring me down all the time” Sansa said dramatically.

_Ok, she soooo needs to chill!_

“Okaaay” Dany said raising her hands in mocking surrender, as it was no point arguing with Sansa once she set her mind on something, especially when it came to fashion and clothes.

“Shoot! I forgot to text Joff and remind him to buy condoms!” The redhead suddenly shot out of nowhere.

“Condoms?” Dany questioned like a fool.

“Yeah D, condoms! The rubber thing that goes on the guy’s…” Sansa began to explain but Dany cut her off,

“I know what condoms are for, Sansa… I meant why don’t you get them yourself?”

“Because genius, Catelyn Tully Stark will have me confess my sins then ship me to the Silent Sisters if she ever finds out her daughter is having sex. I can’t just bring a box of condoms home!”

“Yeah, well I suppose you’re right ” Dany answered shyly.

“Sooo?” Sansa asked animatedly, once she finished sending the quick text to her boyfriend.

“Sooo…” Dany repeated, perplexed.

“Are you and Jon going to finally do it?”

“Do what?”

“Daenerys!!! You know what…” Sansa winked knowingly.

“How’d you know we haven’t already?” Dany tried to weasel her way out.

“Okay, let’s set this straight once and for all. I know that you probably think no one knows, but I do”

“Know what Sans? You’re starting to freak me out!”

“No, no Hun no need for panicking…” Sansa said approaching her and taking Dany’s hands in hers “I know that you’re a virgin D! Well, I’ve suspected at first because I would notice you get uncomfortable whenever we talked about sex, plus you never really shared anything with us. Then at Halloween, when we played Truth or Dare and you got asked that question, I just sensed your misery and I figured maybe you’d never done it before, so I tried to jump in and gave you that stupid dare instead …And afterwards…”

“There’s more?” Dany said, her cheeks started to blush and her palms began to sweat a bit.

“Well I came after you guys stormed out to make sure you were okay, and I swear I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything but… I heard you talking to Jon and it was then that all my doubts were confirmed” Sansa explained looking at her apologetically.

“Did you tell the girls?” Dany asked.

“What? Noo! This is private D! I would never tell, I swear…” Sansa said worriedly.

“Well… Umm, I guess now that you know, you must think I’m a loser or something” Dany said, clenching her hands gently from Sansa’s and avoiding her gaze.

“Are you for real right now? Why would I think that? It’s your life Daenerys, your choice! If anything I actually admire you… like really admire you! I have no idea how you waited this long… I wish I had waited a bit more for my first time. Gods, it was so clumsy and we had no idea what we were doing, both of us! Now that I remember it …” Sansa said, her eyes distant seemingly absorbed by the memory.

“But you and Joffrey look so at ease now. It must have got easier with time!”

“Joff?” Sansa frowned, then a smile started to tag on her lips “Oh no D! Joff wasn’t my first… It was someone else”

“Really?” Dany sounded curious “I don’t know why I assumed he was…”

“Okay, promise not to tell anyone!” Sansa said holding her finger out.

“Tell anyone what? What are you talking about Sans? And really? A pinky swear?” Dany chuckled.

“Humor me, pleeease!”

“Fine! There you go…” Dany linking her pinky with her friend’s “I swear I won’t tell anyone whatever the hell you’re about to tell me”

“It was Theon” Sansa blurted out as fast as she could.

“O.M.G! As in Theon Greyjoy? Our Theon?” Dany couldn’t hide her surprise.

“Yeah, the very same! Don’t look at me that way! I know… But I’ve always had a thing for him while growing up, and the fact that he was best friends with my brother and cousin didn’t help at all. I would see him every minute of every day and I just kept crushing on him more and more till one day I snapped and asked him to have sex. He denied me at first of course, saying that he wouldn’t betray his buddies in that way and that we shouldn’t bla bla, but he gave in eventually and we went for it. We never spoke of it after though, it was like it never happened. I kinda moved on with my life and he did the same. We never told anyone. Robb, Jon and… Yara would go nuts if this ever goes out!” Sansa confessed.

“It won’t! Not from me anyway, I can promise you that! But, wow… I mean Oh my Gods, I would have never guessed you guys had a past. Umm, do you still… Eh you know, have feelings… for Theon?” Dany questioned hesitantly.

“I guess in a way, he was my first love ,not that he knew it of course, when we did it I just said I wanted to have sex and experience what it felt like, nothing more! But you never really forget your first crush or childhood love or whatever… But, I’m perfectly happy with Joff now, and I can tell he is as well, with Nym. I don’t think of him in that way anymore, we’re just friends. It’s just a bit nostalgic when I remember what went down between us…”

“You never know Sans, maybe your paths will cross again and you would eventually end up together … I mean anything is possible… really!” Dany replied warmly, caressing Sansa’s hand in a reassuring way.

“Yeah and have Robb kill us both! No thanks. I’m too young to die, I still haven’t even gone to King's Landing yet!” Sansa said laughing before continuing “Seriously though, don’t lose you first love D… I know Jon isn’t typically the… easiest person to deal with, but I can tell he’s in love with you”

“Jon isn’t in love with me!” Dany suddenly pulled back and stared at her in disbelief.

“Oh my mistake, I suppose he stares at you longingly because he’s hopeful for a successful families’ alliance! But of course he loves you. It’s written all over his face, trust me I’ve never seen him like this before! Not with any of the other girls, hell not with anyone! And lemme enlighten you, if he’s sticking around and you’re not even having sex, then that’s saying something…”

“I dunno Sans, love is such a big word! It terrifies me… Yeah sure, Jon and I care for each other deeply that it almost feels like love… but what if it’s just a mere attraction? Some stupid Teen fantasy? Or just a need that would disappear once we shake it out of both our systems? I mean fairy tales and pink shit aren’t really my thing” Dany said, transpiring one of her fears to her friend.

“So what? You’re just gonna stay hidden forever, not daring to face life? D, if you want something you go out there and get it, as simple as that! Just follow your heart for once, see where it takes you, if it turns out to be just a carnal need or whatever then at least you’d have a good shag and you would know what it feels like to finally have someone. You can never grow as a person if you don’t experience stuff and make mistakes… Tooons of them, till you finally get it right”

“Okay, what just happened? When did you get all wise?” Dany smirked a bit.

“I don’t wanna brag or anything, but reading people is like my area of expertise! I know I suck at scientific subjects and all, but boy am I good with psychology and Human studies. I would make a fortune if I ever become a shrink, I’m telling you…” Sansa said giggling.

“Just stick with fashion Sans!” Dany said rolling her eyes and laughing.

* * *

Jon was currently in his room, packing for the weekend at the Wall, he just kept shoving whatever fell into his hands in the small bag he’d be taking with him.

He was grinning the whole time while texting Dany who kept complaining about how his cousin was having a fashion mental breakdown. Apparently, they had arranged some sort of a girly date to meet up at Sansa’s and pick up the clothes they’d be bringing along to the trip.

_Girls!_ He smirked as he zipped the bag checking his mental list and making sure he got everything he needed.

Jon himself was no stranger to the Wall, it was actually his favorite place in all of The North. Not only he went on every trip the school had organized, but he also made his buddies tag along whenever he felt like taking an excursion up there.

Snow was definitely his element, he had always had a thing for the cold as it didn’t really affect him as much.

_It’s because you’re a damn icy white walker you bastard!_ Robb would always complain whenever they spend time _in this fucking wasteland of Always Winter where my balls are about to freeze off!_ Again Robb would constantly whine.

He suddenly frowned remembering one thing he almost forgot.

Castle Black, where they’d be staying, was a very luxurious ski resort that offered various northern adventures from The Climb, beyond the Wall raids, to Wildling Cave “Hot tub” experience. Last time he was there, he read in the brochure that they were turning nearby abandoned caves to private mini-pools filled with hot water pumped directly from the springs underneath the castle.

He smirked walking knowingly towards his closet and looking for his swim shorts. He tugged them into his bag with the rest of his stuff and sighed happily as he laid on his bed and fished his phone sending Dany a text implying her to bring her swimsuit as well.

Her response sent a jolt of heat right to his crotch. Dany tended to have that effect on him…

Seeing her in a bikini had been one of his long lost fantasies since he came to meet her, and right now the sheer suggestion that she might be willing to wear one while being in a hot tub with him simply made him go crazy with lust.

Jon felt himself harden instantly in his shorts, he rested his back to the bedpost, closed his eyes, and fantasized about her gorgeous body sliding in the water.

_Water droplets would cover her when she’d get out, daaamn!_

His hand moved onto his shorts, and held his bulge, wanting her, the itch was there, it had always been there ever since he first laid eyes on her. His chest started heaving as he started massaging his hard member through his boxers, and panted low picturing her narrow waist, her perfect tits, and oh her lovely smooth skin remembering the feel of it upon running his hands up and down her sides in this very same bed.

How badly he wanted to make love to her, feel her sweet pussy clench around his throbbing cock, pleasure her with his mouth, drink from her sweet nectar, and get to see her face when she finally came undone. He wanted that, he wanted her, all of her.

Would she moan softly if he would take her one day? 

He started stroking himself bare, as he was achingly hard, the release was going to come very fast and soon. Groaning, he held his swollen head, and rubbed it faster, panting, listening to her fictional moans behind his hooded lashes, dreaming of her naked body, and desiring her so badly it hurt.

Jon was stroking hard and fast now, thrusting his hips upwards, he could hold her there, and pound into her, wondering how tight she could be.

“Fuuuckk… sooo… gooood…” He couldn’t help but whimper out loud.

Wicked thoughts took over his imagination and his moans got louder, and when he pictured her reaching her high and releasing a final cry finding her little death, he too jumped through the edge, and succumbed to his orgasm, groaning “Daaannnyyy…”

His body shuddered, stood still, and spurted his creamy warmth into his hands, and onto his stomach, he breathed heavily and couldn’t stop stroking himself milking every last drop of his seed for her.

“Dany… My love…” He moaned again, until his body relaxed completely. His hand moved down and he stood still for a while, eyes closed.

_Would she ever let me love her in that way?_

_Would she ever trust me enough? _

He couldn’t deny that since the day they had shared a part of their pasts with each other, he started seeing things from a different perspective. It’s like he came to know her in a totally new light, not the weak fragile girl she thought herself to be, no, not that, never that! But the strong fierce dragon she really was.

He knew from the very beginning that she wasn’t like everybody else, Dany was tough and stubborn and that’s what made him fall for her in the first place. But, after he learnt what she had been through and seeing how she still managed to grow into the beautiful amazing young lady she was today, just blew his mind away.

He wished he could make her see how phenomenal she was, that she wasn’t any of the things she was afraid to be, that she was just perfect and deserved every ounce of happiness there was in this shit world.

He knew that they had a long way ahead of them, he understood where her insecurities came from and why she had that lack of faith in everything, especially when it came to matters of the heart, and if he ever wanted to be that one person to truly break down her walls, he had to earn her full trust first.

He wanted to be the friend she confided in, the lover she sought comfort with, the husband she’d rely on and to just give her the fatherly love and protection she never really had. He wanted to be all of that for her and more, to be whatever she needed him to be and to give her all of him because she already owned him… body and soul.

He was now sure more than ever that she was his everything.

“I’m in love with her…” Jon breathed, finally admitting it to himself.

* * *

Dany had just came back from Sansa’s house after four long hours of debating over which scarf would match which beanie, and which gloves would go with what coat…

_One of the Seven Hells officialy has a name: Sansa Stark! _

She headed to her room and directly went to her Dorne suitcase that was almost ready, taking out a few items and putting them in a smaller one for the trip.

She was packing her toiletry bag when she heard her door opening and her mother announcing her presence “DeeDee?”

“In here, mom” Dany replied poking her head through the bathroom door “I’ll be right out…”

Her mother walked to her bed and sat on it roaming her eyes over the different things her daughter seemed to already prepare for the excursion.

A voluminous novel by the name of **‘A song of Ice and Fire'** caught her attention.

“A book? Really Daenerys? You just finished exams …” Ashara said smirking.

Dany came out from the bathroom, her eyes transpiring an exhausted look “C’mon mom, you know I can’t sleep without reading a few chapters!”

“Oh yes, that I know! Still sweety, it’s supposed to be fun! Are you sure you would even find time for reading?” Her mother implied knowingly “You know, with you and Jon… Ahem…”

“Mom !! What you mean me and Jon? … We’re not! I mean we haven’t… please let’s not talk about that” Dany answered shyly.

“Well you’re young, Jon is young and I know how things work. You will feel the urge to do some things… And should you both feel so, I suggest you be safe. Always use protection! We don’t want any unfortunate accidents now, do we?”

“Mom, please just stop, okay? You already gave me the talk, remember? … Plus you have nothing to worry about… Jon and I aren’t quite there yet” Dany said, flushing pink.

“Alright alright! … I can’t help worrying for you, you’re my baby girl and I know you’re growing up and all, but… I just want you to make all the right choices” Ashara said seriously “Now, let’s not forget why I came in the first place. Here! These have my approval as a doctor, they’re the best”

_Is that… A box of condoms? _

“MOM!” Dany snapped, face flushed red with embarrassment.

“What? It will keep my mind at ease knowing you’re being cautious. And don’t mom me! I’d rather have you discuss this topic with me than with anybody else… Although, I would feel a lot more comfortable if you’d agree to come with me to the hospital and take the shot. It’s much more effective…” Ashara explained as if she was lecturing her med students and not her daughter whom she just called baby girl practically ten seconds ago.

“Okay, I’m terminating this conversation right now!” Dany said, still a bit in shock.

“Fine, I’ll put them in here anyway. Better safe, than sorry” Her mother placed the box in her toiletry bag trying to hide a smirk.

“…Umm, so…did you pack everything you need? I heard it’s freezing in that Wall”

Dany rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh before answering “Yeah I guess…It’s just two days, I just hope I don’t die there… The cold doesn’t usually go well with me” Dany said dramatically.

“Oh you won’t, Jon will make sure you stay warm” Her mother winked at her.

“Ok, that’s it! You’re supposed to be the parent … I can’t believe what I’m hearing!”

“Daenerys dear, you’re forgetting I was sixteen once. And trust me, my own mother was not very … understanding of the delicacy of that age. You should be more grateful for what an incredoubly cool mom I’m being right now”

“Ehh, Thanks?” Dany frowned.

“Honey, I don’t want to just be your mom, I want to be your friend as well. I don’t want you to ever feel embarrassed to talk to me about anything… I want you to come to me with everything, no matter how small or stupid you might think it is. I’m always here for you” Ashara said, her voice choking a bit as her emotions caught the best of her.

“Oh my God, now you’re gonna make me cry too, mom!” Dany replied as her eyes started to get glassy as well, old wounds begging to be reopen.

She suppressed the urge to have that dreadful conversation with her mother, and instead relished in her embrace, loving how she was caressing her hair in a soothing manner that screamed motherhood and endless love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ 
> 
> +++  
A peek into the upcoming chapter 👀  
+++
> 
> “It’s fine Jon, no worries…” Dany smiled back warmly.
> 
> “Okay…” Jon sighed in relief, swelling with excitement at the thought of staying in the same room with his beautiful girlfriend.
> 
> “I’ll let the guys know you’re ok with everything then and… I’ll head to the front desk to get our keycard… Umm… Maybe you wanna rest for a bit before we head out?”
> 
> Dany chuckled at his miserable attempt of hiding his obvious exhilaration “I just need to freshen up first and maybe change into something warmer, and then we’re good to go”
> 
> “Yeah of course, I’ll be back in a few baby” Jon winked, before giving her a quick peck on the lips and turning in the direction of the reception.
> 
> Hmmm, Dany sighed unconsciously ogling his otherworldly ass as he started walking away.
> 
> “Well well well, look who the cat dragged in… Little Miss Beverly Hills” Dany turned to the irritatingly high sarcastic voice that interrupted her daydreaming to find other none the dumb basic bitch Val.  
+++
> 
> Oh Oh 🤷


	15. You're a Dragon... Be a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive in ❤

“Dany? Babe wake up, we’re here…”

Jon tried to shake her gently smiling at her peaceful figure, while she nested her head on his shoulder and buried her nose in the crook of his neck. She had falling asleep midway through, just after they passed Qweenscrown.

Jon played the guide for most of the road explaining to her some of the historical background of the different places they went by, she listened to him curiously while poking at the endless miles of snow through the window, watching snowflakes fall with a big innocent smile plastered on her face.

“Dany?” He caressed her cheek lovingly in attempt of waking her up again.

He chuckled at how she ignored his pleas and nuzzled closer to his warmth, humming back without really opening her eyes.

“Hey sleepyhead, we’re the only ones left on the bus… Come on now” Jon said laughing.

“Ok ok I’m up!” Dany replied smiling and opening her eyes slowly to find him staring at her intensely.

“What?” She asked rubbing her eyes in a child-like manner.

“Nothing… You’re just beautiful…” He couldn’t help but comment taking in her cute flushed face and slightly puffy eyes “Everyone is already inside, let’s go babe”

They descended the bus and Jon went to grab their luggage like the gentleman he always was. Dany stood her ground as the harsh wind hit her cheeks and blew her hair.

_They weren’t joking, it is freezing in here!_ She thought looking at the icy land around her.

“Welcome to the Wall…” Jon smirked as he came back, grabbing her hand and pulling her along towards the resort entrance.

Dany tried stretching out the crick in her neck from the long bus ride while taking in the grandeur of the lobby. She retreated into a small corner, wheeling her suitcase with Jon’s bag atop of it as their group of friends decided to disregard the list of allocated rooms designed by the school and squabbled amongst themselves about coming up with a new division.

Yara approached and stood by her side, chuckling at the displayed mayhem “I don’t get what all the fuss is about! Just sleep wherever you want motherfuckers” She dramatically stated, rolling her eyes at the still going-on debate.

“Hey babe?” Jon said gesturing for her to move aside and have a word in private “Emm, here’s the deal… Sansa wants to stay with Joffrey, and he’s sharing a room with Trystane, so Martell is tagging along with Myrcella. And that means Nym will have to go and stay with Theon in our supposedly shared room. Myranda already agreed with Yara that they won’t be switching with anyone… which leaves” Dany cut him off,

“Us…”

_Damn you Sansa! What happened to ‘Oh D, we’re gonna be roomies’_

“Yeah…” He confirmed nervously, hand reaching for the back of his neck and playing with his curls awkwardly “I…Umm, I mean you don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to… We’ll do whatever makes you comfortable. Really Dany…”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind! I mean… it’s just for sleeping, right?” Dany answered while chewing on the insides of her cheeks “I just hope you don’t snore!” She added trying to crack a joke at the uprising tension.

“No, no I don’t! I promise” Jon said smiling “Are you sure though? I can always tag along with Ramsay...”

“It’s fine Jon, no worries” Dany smiled back warmly.

“Okay…” Jon sighed in relief, swelling with excitement at the thought of staying in the same room with his beautiful girlfriend.

“I’ll let the guys know you’re okay with everything then and… I’ll head to the front desk to get our keycard… Umm… Maybe you wanna rest for a bit before we head out?”

Dany chuckled at his miserable attempt of hiding his obvious exhilaration “I just need to freshen up first and maybe change into something warmer, and then we’re good to go”

“Yeah yeah of course, I’ll be back in a few baby” Jon winked, before giving her a quick peck on the lips and turning in the direction of the reception.

_Hmmm_, Dany sighed unconsciously ogling his otherworldly ass as he started walking away.

“Well well well, look who the cat dragged in… If it isn't the pretty, little southern Princess” Dany turned to the irritatingly high sarcastic voice that interrupted her daydreaming to find other none the dumb basic bitch Val.

“You seem to quite enjoy having my sloppy seconds… Don’t dream high though, he’s never gonna settle down for just you, Targaryen” She added titling her head in the direction Jon went in “No offense, but it’s just the way he is, it’s only a matter of time before he gets bored and tosses you aside like you never existed. Do enjoy it while it lasts though, I do have to admit, Jon is an amazing lover…”

Dany felt like she’d just been punched in the stomach.

Hate, rage, bitterness and jealousy filled her all at once. She literally wanted to slap the smug look out of the slut’s face. She opened her mouth to respond, desperate to hurl a snappy comeback at the filthy whore in front of her, but nothing came out. Her mind was drawing a blank and her mouth felt numb as she didn’t know how to respond or what to say.

Yara jumped into her rescue, having heard the entire interaction between the two girls “Tell me Val, how low can you get? Like do you actually hear how pathetic you sound right now? Just ‘cause Jon dumped your sorry ass…” Yara’s voice was cold and icy as she stared down Val with disgust.

The blonde curled her lips up in anger walking closer to them.

“You better watch your mouth” Val said, raising her finger and pointing it towards her in a defying gesture.

“Oh really, huh! Or what? You’re gonna scratch me with those poorly-manicured fake cheap nails you got on? I suggest you watch out whatever comes out of _your_ mouth! You know what they say about karma, it has an awful habit of coming back around to slap you right in that fugly face of yours” Yara threatened with a mocking smile on her face.

Val huffed, looking like she wanted to say something but had thought better of it and changed her mind “Whatever Tomboy…” She muttered, shooting Yara and Dany a pair of dirty looks before storming out.

“What a skank bitch!” Yara immediately hissed, watching Val disappear from the lobby.

“Thanks…” Dany said once she’d found her voice again.

“Oh please D, no problem. It was my pleasure! I literally live for the days when I can put regular bitches like her back in their rightful place… She’s obviously jealous of you, just ignore her”

Yara smiled at her friend before her eyes settled on something else “Oh, your lover boy is coming back, don’t frown like that and give her the satisfaction of screwing up your mood. Just keep your head up D, and repeat after me: I’m a strong independent woman…”

“Huh?”

“Say it! I’m a strong independent woman” Yara lectured.

“I’m a… umm… strong independent woman?” Dany said faintly not really seeing the point of chanting this mantra.

“We… kinda have to work on it” Yara laughed.

“Imma take off” She said as Jon arrived and she started walking away from them, catching Dany’s eyes and mouthing the words again while tapping her arm muscles.

Dany chuckled watching Yara’s feminist display and shook her head in mirth, before dragging her eyes back to Jon’s grey waiting ones.

“Why are you laughing? What happened?” He asked curiously.

“Nothing! Uh, just Yara being… well Yara!” She said giggling.

“Okaaay” Jon trailed glancing behind him and narrowing his eyes “Anyway, lemme get these!” He said grabbing their bags and leading the way to the elevator “Before I forget, there’s this cave hot tub thing I told ya about, well, I booked it for us tonight at eight…” He added shyly.

“Oh ok! Umm, great…” Dany replied avoiding his gaze as she started to regret agreeing to the hot tub session in the first place.

What just happened with Val left her in a very sore mood, not because of her lame attempt to make her jealous, but because there was actually some truth in most of the things she said.

_Jon did leave every single one of them…_

She could tell that Val’s bitterness came from the hurt Jon had caused her. She might be a slut or whatever, but no girl would ever truly heal if a guy used her in that way then ditched her without even granting a second glance. She still hated her, she would probably always do, but she could definitely relate to what she must be feeling.

If Jon ever did that to her, she would die!

_Like literally die…_

Not that she would ever admit it, but she actually came to do the only thing she always convinced herself not to, and that is being stupid enough to give him her heart.

And just like that, for the very first time in her life, Dany broke the oath she took a longtime ago.

_I’m in love with him… _She thought looking at Jon, finally admitting it to herself.

* * *

_Splash_

A cold, wet, splash of snow hit him square in the face and clenched him from his thoughts. He gasped wiping at his face, blinking through the freezing slush, and stared ahead at Dany, who was standing a few feet away from him, already scooping another snowball together.

He shook his head and glared at her in warning “Dany, no…”

“That’s what you get for brooding on me, Snow” Dany giggled, ready for her second attack.

_Splash_

Another right on his chest this time. He laughed, _Oh it’s ON!_

Dany screamed as he chased after her, gathering some snow and shoving it at the back of her neck, sending electric jolts down her spine.

“Jooooon” She moaned in agony.

It was cold, wet with no sun to be seen in the distance, but Jon felt warm all over as he finally grabbed her waist, spinning her around and reveling in her cries of glee. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly, and he returned it with equal fervor, hugging her flush against him, warm and soft. He closed his eyes, savoring her.

He found that, at that moment, he didn’t want anything else. All he wanted was her, his Dany.

“I was thinking about the very first time we met…” He murmured, remembering every single detail of their blessed encounter “I’m glad you moved here, of all places…” He pushed his fingers through the strands of her hair that had escaped her beanie, cupping her face gently between his hands.

“I’m glad we did, too” She whispered back.

He took a deep breath while staring in her striking amethyst eyes, feeling some snowflakes falling onto his face and reached to lightly brush one from her cheek, caressing it lovingly.

_I love you…_ He just wanted to confess already.

Jon felt his heart flutter at the feeling, he had never said these words to anyone, it had been hard enough to admit it to himself, let alone to her. The words got stuck on the tip of his tongue, wondering what her reaction would be if he let them slip, or if she’d even feel the same.

_She said she can’t afford to fall in love…_ _not with me… nor with anyone…_ His mind was a raging tornado of thoughts, fearful and unpleasant thoughts…

Dany twisted in his arms, moving closer to him and stroked her fingers through the raven curls at the back of his neck as if sensing his inner struggle. Before he started _brooding_ again, he took her mouth with his in another kiss, long and slow, drinking from each other, unhurried and content.

He had nothing to worry about, he would say those three damned words to her, and he would when the time was simply right.

“You should have gone skiing with the rest of them…” Dany said against his lips, feeling slightly guilty for ruining his chance to have fun in the mountains with their friends “You didn’t have to stick around just ‘cause I don’t know how…”

“My place is by your side babe, wherever you are, that’s where I’ll be. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now…” Jon replied chuckling and bumping his nose into hers “Plus, you’re learning how to ski sooner or later, It’s not really different from ice skating. I’ll teach you… personally” He emphasized the last word in a playful tone, face still mere inches from hers.

“Would you now?” Dany giggled enjoying her wolf’s groan.

“Aye, anything for my princess… But, we gotta be careful though, you know… with you being so hot and all, you might melt the snow” He teased roaming his hands all along her sides and reaching for her bottom giving it a firm squeeze that nudged her closer to his crotch.

“Jon !!” She yelped in surprise.

“What? I’m keeping my girl warm…” He replied with a stupid grin on his face.

“Aha, sure you are…” She shook her head in small laughter before quickly pecking him on the lips “But I’m afraid you’re failing… miserably! I’m freezing Jon… Let’s just head back. We could go grab some hot chocolate instead of lingering here and get frostbites…” Dany whined still wrapped up in his arms, desperately seeking his warmth.

“Oh come on babe, it’s not that bad… Not to mention, you’re a dragon, fire made flesh! You can take a few inches of snow” Jon smirked looking at her as she raised her eyebrow and narrowed her violet orbs in defiance.

“Well fucking played Jon SNOW… You ice zombie. Look at you! You don’t seem bothered at all… Gods, you don’t even have any cold burns. Are you even alive in there?” Dany said placing her hand on his chest and dramatically searched for his heartbeat.

_Oh I am love, I am…_

_And this very heart beats only for you …_ Jon sighed and simply hugged her.

“Come on, let’s go get you warmed up” He murmured against her hair before kissing her temple “I know a good place that makes the best hot chocolate”

Dany smiled at him in that cute manner he came to adore, and offered him her hand mentioning for him to lead the way.

“My Lord…” She said, giggling like a silly maiden.

“My Lady…” Jon was only too eager to comply, taking her hand in his possessively and assuming his role as a Knight in shining armor saving the Lady in distress.

* * *

“Dany?” She heard him ask from behind the door.

She was in the bathroom, putting on her bikini before they went for the hot tub Jon booked for them. She hadn’t realized the magnitude of the situation up until this very last minute. Now, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, a thousand different thoughts boiled in her head, all at once.

“Babe, are you alright in there?” He asked again as he was still met with silence.

“Emmm, yeah yeah all good…” She mumbled nervously, the last thing she needed right now is for him to barge in on her “I… I still need a few minutes. Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll… meet up with you?” She tried to stall.

“I can wait for you, I don’t mind…” Jon’s voice sounded closer to the door now.

“No! Umm, no Jon… It could take a while. I mean… not a long while but… I mean you should go check our reservation, get the key to the cave or whatever, and I’ll come join you… I’ll be there shortly, I promise…”

“Okaaay…” He didn’t sound very convinced but she heard him take a few steps away “I guess I’ll just go then… Don’t be late, sweetheart”

As soon as she heard the door closing behind him, she let out a long breath she didn’t know she was holding.

_Shit Shit Shit! What was I thinking? _

_Why did I ever agree to this? Jon and I in a hot tub… Damn, that doesn’t sound like a good idea right now… _

_I don’t know if I’m ready for this… _

_What if he initiates stuff? Do I go with it or stop him or what? _

_And why did I choose this bikini of all the ones I have… I look like a whore! It’s literally screaming FUCK ME! _

_Oh Gods, I can be really stupid sometimes… _

Dany was freaking out, pacing back and forth inside the bathroom, and glancing at the mirror as she passed by it every time.

“Okay, okay … Just breathe Dany! BREATHE…” She was talking to herself now “Jon won’t force you into anything, if you’re not ready, he won’t press you. He said it himself! You just go out there and have a little fun time with your boyfriend… It’s gonna be just fine… No worries”

She stopped in front of the sink and splashed some water on her face then looked in the mirror again holding her own gaze “You’re not weak… You’re not afraid anymore… No more hiding… You’re Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen… You’re a dragon… Be a dragon…”

And with that she adjusted her posture standing straight and holding her head high in a queenly manner.

She took one final look at her figure letting this new confidence settle in before she wrapped a robe on her body and exited the bathroom walking determinedly towards her waiting boyfriend.

* * *

Jon was alone in the hot tub, he decided to get in while waiting for Dany to arrive. His damp curls free, steam surrounding him as he peered up at the night sky. He must admit, they did one hell of a job coming up with this Cave-Hot-Spring-like thing… The bubbly water’s temperature, the mountain-fresh earthy smell, the old stony walls, the snowflakes that where gathered at the top of the glassy roof, the moonlight that was beaming through it…

Everything was just perfect… _Well almost_…

He was about to get up and go see where Dany was at when he felt two hands caressing his shoulders and hugging him from behind “Took you long enough… I was beginning to think you’d never show up” Jon said closing his eyes, relaxing at the touch and soaking deeper inside the tub.

“And miss all the fun?”

WHAT THE FUCK! He jolted up, splashing water everywhere and turning to face the familiar voice.

“Val? What are you doing here? How did you even get inside?”

The blonde had a mischievous smile on her face and Jon watched her warily as she approached him and sat on the edge, dipping her feet into the hot water “You look like you could use some company, honey” She said in that irritating, shrill voice of hers, flipping her hair back and batting her eyes at him in a seductive way.

_Bloody hells, please not this again…_ Jon thought gloomily.

“I don’t!!! Actually, my girlfriend is on her way here. So, it’d be better if you just leave, Val” He said callously, putting distance between them and venturing further inside the large tub.

Val didn’t take the hint and descended into the water creeping closer and closer to him, daring to run a hand along his arm once she reached him as she cooed in his ear “Oh Jon… We both know your new toy is not nearly satisfying you. That is if she’s letting you touch her at all… Tell me, did she play 'The Maiden' on you?” Val laughed and continued “She doesn’t know you like I do, she doesn’t understand your needs, and she will never do… You have to move on, babe… Let a real woman like me take care of you”

Jon couldn’t control the rush of anger boiling out of him as he flinched away aggressively “Don’t talk about her like that…” He growled in warning “She’s more of a woman than you would ever be”

Another big smug smile quickly appeared on her face as she slowly cornered him and began to climb in his lab “Are you seriously going to say no to mind blowing hot-tub sex right now? You want this Jon…You know you do” She said biting his earlobe “Don’t deny it… You want me…”

Jon rolled his eyes and muttered a string of curses under his breath “Are you fucking deaf? I wouldn’t want you if you were the last girl on earth. YOU and I can NEVER get back together do you hear me? Get that in your thick head and you’d do well to fucking remember it! I don’t wanna see you anywhere around me”

“You don’t mean that” Val said frowning, all playfulness gone.

“I think that’s enough humiliation for one day, Val” Dany’s voice caused both their heads to turn in her direction.

Dany was standing close to the edge of the tub, hands crossed under her chest and face transpiring a cold, blank expression.

Someone had woken the dragon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> Well, this time's sneak peak into the next chapter is its title, so stay tuned for *drrruuuuummmmsssss*  
Chapter 16 : Eight Inches of SNOW 
> 
> LOL 👀 hope that makes up for the cliffhanger 😇


	16. Eight Inches of SNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny boy finally gets his wish and Dany girl definitely takes a leap of faith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, behoooooooooold *dramatic sound effects*  
The SMUT that was promised 😇
> 
> Ps: This picks up right where we left off !  
Dive in ❤

Silence fell over the cave for a moment before Jon absorbed what was going on and detangled himself frantically from Val.

He practically jumped out of the tub and approached his seemingly very angry girlfriend, looking back and forth between her and Val, anticipating the drama that was about to go down and hating himself for being the cause of it.

“Dany, babe! It’s not what it looks like… I was waiting for you and she…” Dany held her hand up silencing him, her eyes still fixated on the slut in the water.

“It is exactly what it looks like… unless you’re blind. Let me replay the moment for you, I was sitting on your boyfriend’s lab while he was whispering in my ear how much he had missed me and how he was, oh so desperate to make love to me…” Val was narrating in such a passionate way that almost had Dany believing her for a second.

“What? NO!” Jon shouted immediately “Baby, she’s lying. I swear it wasn’t like that at all...” Jon begged.

A surge of anger flared up in her as she looked the foul-mouthed blonde up and down in disgust. She was done with being bullied, done with the petty bullshit, and if Val thought she was going to cower and back down this time, she was sorely mistaken.

She had heard the entire encounter between them before she came in. Ironically enough, Jon’s harsh words of rejection echoed throughout the entire cave, as his shouts and screams were resonating loud and clear enough for the whole hotel to hear him declaring her down.

“What’s your problem, huh?” Dany asked “Why can’t you just leave us alone? You had issues with me since the first day I set foot in Winter High…”

“It’s real simple” Val sneered, exiting the pool and standing there in damp sheer nightgown that covered little to nothing “I liked it a lot better when you weren’t around!”

“Oh, I bet you did” Dany replied, a smug grin on her face “You thought I was like everybody else, didn’t you? That I’ll be out of your way in no time and that you’d have a chance with Jon again? Funny thing is even though I was being _'_The Maiden' the entire time and you have just thrown yourself at him, practically begging him to take you, he still doesn’t want you…” Dany didn’t even know where the fire in her statement came from.

She glanced in Jon’s way briefly but long enough to catch the surprise look that was plastered all over his face.

Val’s mouth gaped open in stunned silence for several long seconds before she finally found her voice “You fucking cunt, how dare you? “

“Listen, I’m going to say this once” Dany hissed, cutting her off, not knowing what strength enflamed her usual shy self.

“Jon is my boyfriend, do you understand? My man, mine!” She said, flashing her a threatening finger.

“You could never take my place, no one can...” She added, stepping closer so that their faces were only inches apart “So stay away from him and stay the hell away from me! got it?”

Val stared angrily at her, her face red and splotchy, as she balled her fists at her sides.

The bitchy blonde seemed to contemplate her choices, she backed away and slowly started stepping in Jon’s direction assuming the victim’s mask and pleading him with sad doe puppy eyes “Jon… Are you going to let her speak to me that way? She’s obviously mad, can’t you see that?”

_MAD… _

_MAD?_

_MAD!!_

_Oh, she didn’t just say that…_

Dany had a particular hate for the use of that word, considering her own family’s history. Madness and greatness were two sides of the same coin, every time a new Targaryen was born, the Gods would toss a coin in the air and the world would hold its breath to see how it would land, and it was rather obvious that Targaryens had always danced too close to madness.

That much was true, her own father was a perfect example, and her cruel grandfather was still a living testimony.

Dany was about to launch at her when she felt strong arms surrounding her and holding her in her ground. In her boiling rage, she didn’t even notice Jon coming to her side and snaking his arms around her waist.

“You better leave Val… I think we’re done here. You heard everything that needed to be said!” He stated titling his head towards the exit.

“Fine, whatever! Waste your time on this crazy psychopathic bitch you call girlfriend! See if I care!” Val almost screamed, stalking off in an angry huff and tossing them one last dirty look as she walked away still muttering non-sense “Fuck both of you! I hope you’re miserable together”

As soon as they were alone, Jon turned her in his embrace and attempted to talk to her, hoping to clear out any misunderstanding “Dany, sweetheart, I…” She cut him off,

“Not here Jon…Not here” She detangled herself from his hook and looked at him expectedly before rolling her eyes in impatience.

“Well? Put on your robe or you’re gonna get bloody Hypothermia!” She said and walked away, leaving him trailing behind with a dumbstruck look on his face.

He rushed to put on the damn robe, before running after her towards the lobby.

Ignoring the odd looks by the patrons and the staff at the desk, he caught up with her in the elevator as they both stepped inside and he punched the button to their floor without daring to utter a single word. He risked a glance in her way trying to decipher the indifferent icy mask she was wearing, but in vain as she didn’t even look his way or acknowledged his presence.

_Well done Snow, you keep fucking this up and she’ll fucking break up with you! _Jon thought, feeling panic creeping to his gut at the sheer possibility.

* * *

Once inside their room, Jon closed the door and leant his back on it. He let out a long sigh as she stood in the middle of the room and turned to face him.

Not able to stand the silence treatment anymore, He burst out in apology “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry… Babe! I know you’re angry right now, but let me explain… I… I was waiting for you I swear and out of nowhere she…” Dany’s fingers pressed against his lips, shushing him.

He glared at her perplexed, not really knowing to make out of her reaction.

“Jon, I’m not angry with you! Now, I am a little angry, it's true, but not with you. I know what happened down there, I heard everything... I heard what you said to her. She offered herself and you… you chose me” She said holding his gaze, eyes transpiring the same sincerity in her voice.

“I… I did, and I always will, Dany. Never doubt that! You have no idea how much you mean to me, baby. No one compares, no one!” He said, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her with all he had.

She took a moment to pull away and sighed against his lips, her penetrating amethyst eyes finding his grey ones “I want you to make love to me, Jon” She murmured shyly, lightly tracing her fingers against his cheek.

“Make me yours… Take me…”

“Dany…” Jon warned “We don’t have to prove anything to anyone… I…” She silenced him with another kiss.

“I want you…” She insisted, her voice quivering with emotion “I want to, because I’m ready Jon. I don’t give a fuck about anybody else, I am yours and you are mine…”

He rested his forehead against hers and he let himself drown in the soft, tender look in her magical lilac eyes.

“I am yours and you are mine…” He whispered back as she started to unfasten his robe and disregarded the damp cloth on the floor.

Dany roamed her hands all over his chest and shoulders, tracing his marble skin and memorizing every inch of his body. She then ranked her fingers through his still damp curls before standing on her tip toes and nudging his head down for another feverish kiss.

Jon felt his senses go wild as they kissed and kissed, her tongue leaving trails of fire around the contours of his mouth. His hands moved lower to her belt, and he opened her robe and tossed it aside revealing what she had underneath. He caressed her sides, lingering on her hips before grabbing her ass cheeks and crushing her body to his in a desperate attempt of feeling her closer.

“Fuck!” He cursed, voice low and gravelly; as he realized his hands were in direct contact with her skin and coming to understand what type of bikini she had on.

Dany didn’t trust herself to speak and simply circled her arms around his neck, biting her lower lip as he continued to play with her tender flesh.

Letting out a lustful growl, he scooped her up in one quick motion and carried her to the bed. They kissed passionately as he held her in his arms while she caged his waist with her legs. He gently laid her down on the bed, never moving his mouth from hers. Then he was on top of her, his breathing coming in short, clipped gasps as he anticipated making love to her for the first time.

He gathered her into his arms, his kisses sliding down her neck, his hands hungrily exploring her body as he opened her bikini top and freed her tits. He caressed her breasts, and she moaned with pleasure when his lips closed around her nipple, sucking, moving back and forth before turning his attention to its twin, his tongue causing her to shudder and quake against him.

“You are so beautiful… I’ve never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you…”

He stripped away his own shorts and then, leaning over her, he kissed her again deeply, his hands continuing to caress her trembling body, sliding them up her thighs before touching her through her bikini bottom.

Dany let out a wild moan and thrust her hips into his hand, searching for some form of friction. He could feel how wet she was for him, and it only served to turn him on like some crazed wolf.

“Patience, love…” He murmured sliding his finger into her panties and rubbing it along her slit as her whimpers and cries got louder. He gathered her wetness from the juices that started to fluid and slowly teased her entrance, all while kissing her softly.

Suddenly, he could feel her tense beneath him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready for it…” He stroked her silk hair from her face and kissed her temple.

“No, I want this…it’s just…I… I heard that…it kinda hurts and… and…” Dany said turning her head to the side shyly, evading the sight of his impressive length.

_Well, shit!! I didn’t expect it to be THAT big! _

_Seven hells, how is he even gonna fit it in there? _She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump of panic that was gripping her.

“I’m so sorry Jon, I’m ruining the mood! Aren’t I?” She said in a tiny, shaken voice.

He smiled at her innocence and grabbed her chin, making her look at him “Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just gonna try and help you feel good and if you want me to stop or if it gets too much, just say the word, okay?”

She nodded at him and he resumed kissing her, working his way from her sweet, plump lips, down to her breasts and then the center of her slim torso. She moved restlessly, whimpering as he continued to move lower down her stomach, licking and kissing all the same making goose bumps raise all over her skin.

His lips teased the ties of her bikini panties, before opening them with his teeth and nuzzling her hip bones with his nose while dipping it playfully in the wet flesh between her thighs. He looked up to gauge her reaction and saw that she had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking down at him in awe.

“I've been wanting to taste you for so long… I've been dreaming about your beautiful pussy…” Jon groaned huskily, before latching onto her most sensitive part and delving into his first lick.

Dany moaned at the sensation of wetness meeting wetness, as his tongue continued to swirl around her warm core.

“Jon…” She whimpered, falling back into the mattress, her head sinking in the pillow while she writhed underneath him and arched her hips in pleasure. He increased his pace, alternating between circling her clit, licking her folds and sucking on her flesh, and she screamed, clutching his head so hard that he was immersed in her, his face covered with her warm, fragrant juices, her taste and aroma intoxicating him.

With a rough grip, he reached for his hardening shaft and began to stroke himself as he licked and sucked her, using his hand to get off at the same time.

“Oh Gods! Kessa… Kessa… There, don’t stop, ah! Jooon… Kostilus...” She cried, the exotic language driving him mad with lust as he plunged into her with his tongue, repeatedly flicking it up and over her clit, again and again in the exact area which had her toes curling in pleasure.

(Yes… Yes… Please...)

She began to shudder, and then she went off like a bomb, not able to handle it any longer, exploding in a high pitched scream as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and all she could see were stars.

“FUCK! JOOOON! FUUUUCK!” She almost sobbed, panting and moaning his name as she came, shivering, despite being soaked with sweat. Dany could literally feel her juices running everywhere as Jon kissed, licked and circled her until she stopped shaking and her hands fell from his hair.

A satisfied grin spread over his face as he crawled up. At first he thought she had fainted, but then he saw her eyes wide open and her mouth gaped in ecstasy. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing, her diamond hard nipples rising and falling with each breath.

He grabbed her hands, threading his fingers with hers never taking his eyes off her, wanting to watch her writhe with passion; passion only he had given her.

Once her orgasm faded, he kissed his way back up to her mouth. Tasting herself on his tongue, Dany moaned and clenched a fist of his hair, pulling him closer as she devoured his mouth whole “Please Jon, I need you…”

Jon groaned at her request, caressing her temple tenderly as her eyes fell down to his still erect cock. She stared at it resting on his stomach, before placing an exploring hand on it tentatively. A shiver ran through him as he trembled at her touch.

She rubbed her fingers up and down his member gently “I want you inside of me…” Her voice was sultry as she looked at him, lavender orbs gone black with lust.

“I kinda fucked up though! I… I don’t have any condoms…” He sounded pained.

“CONDOMS!” Dany jolted upright, surprising him and almost knocking him off the bed, silently chastising herself for nearly forgetting.

“Umm, well I… Just a sec…” She said before withdrawing from underneath him and heading towards the bathroom on wobbling legs.

“Dany, what are you…” He trained as she quickly came back through the adjoined door holding _a box of condoms?_

“But how?” Jon asked perplexed.

She smiled shyly and threw him the box before climbing back into bed with him “Long story… I’ll tell you later” She straddled his lap and kissed his neck while her hand snaked to his still achingly-throbbing cock giving it a stroke from root to tip “But first, love me…” 

That was all Jon needed to hear as he rolled on top of her and placed the rubber on his erection, a groan escaping him as he dipped down to kiss her feeling her perfect breasts shift against his chest. Without any delay, he positioned his hips and aligned his head with her entrance.

He wanted to plunge himself inside her, fuck her silly, like a true wild wolf would claim its mate, mark her as his own, but he didn’t. He forced himself to stay in control, he didn’t want to hurt her. So instead, he entered her body inch by inch, stretching her wide to fully accept him, doing it slowly, so that she could feel him inside of her, and he could feel every ounce of her sweet pussy.

Dany winced as he reached her barrier, the innocence she held on onto for so long, the maidenhead she was now offering him so willingly, he felt her tense as she sensed some tingling pain while he kept surging forward ever so gently.

Jon pulled back slightly and murmured softly in her ear “Keep your eyes on me, okay? I will make it feel better, I promise...”

_Love comes in at the eyes…_ She remembered reading it somewhere in one of her romance novels.

With her embers glued to his and her arms holding on to his back, he continued to slowly push into her savoring the feel of being finally buried deep inside her, whispering loving, encouraging words to her as her body started to ease around him.

After a few minutes, he started slowly pushing in and out, taking short thrusts until he felt her relax and she started moaning softly as the pain started to fade into tingling pleasure.

Loving the sounds she was making, he thrust deeper into her until she had taken all of him. She fit him perfectly, as if she was made for him, only for him. He lowered his head to suckle her breasts, his hardened body moving in a circular motion against hers as their hips rocked together. With every stroke, she came up to meet him. They lifted and pushed against each other, straining to get as close as they could.

“Yeah…” He growled, adoring how she naturally reciprocated his movements “That’s it, baby…That's it, love...” He felt her clutch his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as her little whimpers and moans drove him insane.

Jon’s heart was pounding in his throat with the need to explode inside her, but he forced himself to calm, to fight his own growing need for release. He wanted to hear her scream and sob with pleasure first.

Lowering his head once more, he kissed her, while reaching down to flick a fingertip over her clit. As their lips met, he heard her suck in a breath and felt her body tighten. Her walls were beginning to pulsate around him squeezing and swallowing him deeper, and it was a sensation that he never had or experienced before.

“Fuck Dany, you’re so tight… You feel so good...” He groaned as he continued to plunge in and out her hot wet channel “Give it to me babe, I want you to come all over my dick…”

And then she cried out, even louder than she had before, her voice echoing throughout the entire hotel room as she released her sweet nectar drowning where they were joined “JOOOOOOOOON… Oh Gods, Oh Gods... Hmmm, sīr sȳz!! ñuha zokla...” She moaned, unconsciously succumbing into Valyrian again, as she was riding out her second orgasm for the night.

(So good!! My wolf...)

Satisfied that he had pleased her, he began pounding into her, no longer holding back. A few pumps later, he let out an animalistic cry as he came, her name falling off his lips as he shook and trembled with the force of his own pleasure joining her in the bliss of ecstasy.

Exhausted, he pulled out and disposed of the condom before collapsing beside her. The room was silent but for the sound of their harsh breathing. He pulled her into his arms and she nestled against him, sighing contently.

For several minutes no words were exchanged as they basked in the afterglow of their first lovemaking.

“You’re gorgeous” He finally whispered as his eyes returned to their usual grey, his breath less harbored.

“And you’re incredible...” She smiled, burying her head in his chest shyly and evading his gaze.

He caressed her back gently before moving on to her tender breasts, fondling them. He then grabbed her chin making her look at him as he stared at her beautiful hooded eyes before claiming her lips, swollen and plump, kissing her fiercely and giving up his soul while doing so.

He didn’t belong to him anymore; he was hers.

“I love you” The words escaped Jon before he could even think of holding them back.

* * *

Standing on the edge of the Wall, Dany felt like on the top of the world. It was a brilliant sky, the cold bite of wind and the feeling she often dreamt of when she was just a kid pretending to ride a dragon and roam the skies, ruling them. Her breath caught in a bubbly laugh as she pulled closer to the edge, absorbing the magnificent view, understanding that there was beauty in everything, even in this abandoned waste land no one seemed to care about.

She reflected on her last night, and everything that had happened and led her to where she was now, up here, at the beginning of the end.

_Jon had said it…_

Dany had always believed she would never hear the words directed to her, let alone coming from the very same guy she was in love with. But he had said it, and it had filled her with the greatest of bliss.

She was in raptures…

But of course, in the seizure of fear that overtook her following his confession, she didn’t return the words. Jon had continued to caress her, kiss her, seemingly not minding her lack of response. She felt guilty, but she didn’t want to voice her feelings while she was in the midst of a fight against her own insecurities, so she let herself be consumed by him again and again as he loved and worshipped her throughout the entire night.

She chuckled remembering how she freaked out that very same morning, when she woke up to find herself wrapped up in his arms, skin caressing skin and warmth seeping from his naked body. She had stared at his sleeping form for a long tome, tracing the traits of his peaceful face, admiring how relaxed he looked as he snored softly while a happy smile tagged on his lips.

_He better be dreaming of us… _She had smirked, engraving every single detail in her memory, not wanting to ever forget the happiest moments of her life.

She had detangled herself from him gently, trying to be as still as she could so she won't wake him, then she had hurriedly headed for the bathroom to take a shower and wash away the remaining of their wild exertions.

When she walked out, Jon was still fast asleep laying in the bed looking every inch like a warrior king with his marble-sculptured torso and well-defined abs, sheets covering his lower body but doing nothing to hide his morning wood.

_Insatiable!_ Dany had noticed, admiring his wolfish stamina.

Trying to evade the whole morning-after awkwardness, she had left him there and walked downstairs to find their friends already having breakfast. Not very long after, he had joined them, looking freshly-showered and high on love as he sat beside her, gave her a peck on the lips like they were some old married couple going through a well-practiced routine.

She had died of embarrassment, feeling everyone’s gaze on them, as if they were waiting for them to already confess that they had consummated their love many times the night before.

_Maybe I was so loud, they heard us? _Her cheeks were aflame at that thought.

Strong arms hugging her from behind clenched her out of her day-dreaming, the now very addictive smell filled her nostrils and she laid her back on his chest loving the feel of his protective embrace.

“Alone at last…” Jon whispered in her ear, kissing her temple lovingly.

She hummed and placed her hands above his, where they were surrounding her waist possessively.

“Are you okay? I mean… Last night? I… I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The concern in his voice swelled her heart with joy.

With her disappearing on him in the morning, she knew he must have assumed the worst, they didn’t really get the chance to talk at all, except for now, at the top of the Wall, few moments before their excursion came to an end and they had to leave.

“You didn’t Jon… You were lovely… Everything I ever imagined and then some” She reassured him caressing his hands gently.

“Although, you did turn out to snore after all…” She added giggling.

“I do not!” Jon chuckled.

“Oh yes you do” She insisted, still laughing.

“Well, in my defense, you did wore me out” He said placing a gentle kiss behind her earlobe, and burying his nose in her hair.

“Jon?”

“Hmmm?” He replied, pulling back to find her staring at him intensely, before she placed her hand to the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers in a slow tender kiss.

Taking in a deep breath once they broke off, she got rid of her doubts as courage filled her veins.

She grasped his curls in her fingers and placed her forehead to his.

Letting go, she finally whispered “I love you, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val who ? 🤣  
I'd be happy to read all of your comments on this one ☺️
> 
> For those of you that are also following my other fic 'Legally Silver', it'd be coming up next week 😉  
Don't miss its finale y'all ✨
> 
> Love ya,  
xo


	17. I Just Want You For My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany left for Dorne,  
Jon is not taking it as well as he thought he would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive in ♥

“I miss you” Jon sighed in an exasperated tone “I hate this fucking distance thing…”

“I know. I miss you too, Jon… So much” Dany replied, her face transpiring a sad look through his phone screen.

Phone calls, video chats, and whatever desperate texts they so often exchanged, couldn’t satiate his hunger for her.

Now that he finally had her, all of her, Jon dreaded being apart and away from each other. Although not more than three days had passed since they had said their goodbyes and she left for Dorne, it sure felt a hell lot longer to him, as if she’d been out of his grasp for a whole damn life time, and it was driving him fucking insane!

He missed everything about her, missed her touch and warmth, her unique fragrance that he had grown so used to, the feel of her sweet lips against his, the motion of her delicate fingers when she raked them through his curls, her beautiful smile and the soft sound of her giggles whenever he said or did something foolish to win her favor.

Oh yes how he missed her! Terribly…

He still couldn’t believe what transpired between them during the trip to the Wall, not in a million years would he have guessed that they would end up professing love for one another and exploring each other’s bodies in the intimate way they had.

To say that Dany completely blew his mind away was, at the very least, an understatement. Just as with their first kiss, Jon was amazed by how incredible it felt to be one with her, it was almost as if they were perfecting a Braavosi water dance rather than simply making love, it was ice meeting fire, a wolf’s howl and a dragon’s song, it felt natural, right and exquisite…

If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn that Dany was ‘The Maiden’ herself reincarnated and reborn in a human form, walking this earth and spreading purity, innocence, beauty and love as a goddess would.

_My Goddess_… _Mine, mine alone!_

He couldn’t help the surge of possessiveness that consumed him after he had taken her, all of her. Not that he had a say in it, but his inner wolf was suddenly in control, guarding his mate and protecting her.

He hated that she brought out the primitive man in him, the one who wanted to keep her by his side at all times, lock her in their cave while he went haunting and marking his territory, coming back at the end of the day to mount her, praying his seed would take root and she’d give him as many babes as she could. 

_Hmmm,_ the idea of Dany pregnant with his child, a little dragonwolf that was a piece of the both of them, a proof of their raw, pure love and a blessed fruit of their passionate union, was oddly pleasant…

_Okay, enough with the cave man shit! _He chastised himself as the image of her with a round belly sent wave after wave of heat rushing south, making his member stand in attention.

_Not now! Not now boy… I know, I miss her too…_ He thought while adjusting the aching bulge in his pants.

“How’s everyone?” Dany’s voice interrupted his dirty monologue.

“Umm, fine I guess… Although I do feel bored! Robb totally bailed on me. We were supposed to be skiing, but he’s too busy mooning over Jeyne that he’s barely paying attention to anyone or anything…” Jon said rolling his eyes.

“That’s so cute… Now that’s a dedicated boyfriend!” Dany smirked.

“Dany, please don’t say that!” He whined desperately “I’m already two seconds away from booking the first flight south and come get you” Jon was serious.

“You wouldn’t…” She continued to tease him.

“Is that a challenge?” Jon replied, knitting his eyebrows as if actually considering it.

“Gods Jon, you’re so handsome when you frown” She giggled “I love that sexy face you make with those pouty lips and the smoldering look in your eyes and all…”

“So that’s your favorite thing? Me brooding?” He chuckled slightly, interested in the turn their conversation was taking.

“That and… many other things” Dany answered, her breath coming in short clasps now.

“Tell me more” He implied eagerly.

“I love the way you kiss me… I miss it Jon… I miss the way you kiss my neck and the way your hands feel on my body… I love how good you make me feel…” She sighed.

Her words surprised him. No, thrilled him…

He was usually the one initiating all the dirty stuff, he was always the one making a suggestive comment or move, and she’d be the one blushing, taken aback by his bluntness. The fact that she was telling him something of this nature made his blood pump faster in his veins.

“Dany…” He breathed out and the low timbre of his voice seemed to drive her to the same breaking point he had already reached “I want you so bad right now…”

“I want you too… I wish you were here with me” He saw her bit her lip as her hands went lower down caressing her body.

“Yes, yes. I wish that too love, this is pure torture…” She moaned his name softly and it caused him to shudder “Dany, what are you doing?”

“Touching myself…” She confessed, making him swallow back a wolfish groan “But it’s not good enough. It’s not you Jon…”

“Are you wet?”

“I… don’t know” A shyness coated her voice.

“Check for me, love…” He growled out “I want you to slide your fingers down to your pussy and tell me what you feel”

Dany gasped when she did as she was told “I… I’m so wet…” She whined, her index finger tracing over her sensitive clit in small circles, just the way Jon did when he first made love to her “I wish you could feel me…”

“I wish I could too. I wish I could taste you. Fuck, I know you’d taste so good right now…” He groaned.

She closed her eyes, playing with herself with deft fingers “Yes, yes. Jon… Tell me what to do…”

"Reach inside a little bit and bring the dampness up to your clit baby…”

“Ahhh_…_” She cried, the image coming into his phone shaking as she was clearly struggling to hold still.

“I’m so hard right now” Jon breathed out shakily as he captured the sight of her mouth gaped open in pleasure.

“Jooooon … I, I… have a finger inside now” She informed him, looking for guidance.

“Yeah? Are you tight and hot like you always are for me?”

“Yes, yes, yeeeees…” She whimpered getting louder with each moan.

“Be quiet, Dany. You don’t want your family hearing you now, do you?”

She chuckled at that “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this in the first place”

He groaned “Looks like I bring out the worse in you then… Gods! I can’t wait to have you again”

She hummed, closing her eyes again and letting him dominate her.

“I’ve always wanted you Dany, and you know it. Seeing you in school in your pretty little skirts, tight little skirts…it always drove me insane. I never knew I could want someone as much as I wanted you…” He told her, urging her on, taking her to new heights with just the sound of his voice and the sweet nothings he was whispering “And right now, I want nothing more than to fuck you. Hard! Do you think you would you like that?”

She mewled “Yes, fuck, fuck! I’m so close, Jon…”

“I miss your pussy! I can’t wait to have my mouth down there again_… _Do that thing with my tongue… just the way you like it. Are you there, baby?”

“Mmmmm… ”

“That’s good. Cum for me Dany. Cum on your fingers like you would around my cock or in my mouth, love…”

His words, the tone of his voice and the quickness of her fingers seemed to seal the deal and bring her over the edge.

Jon watched proudly as she drew out her orgasm, clearly hearing her fingers still working at her warm core as her breathing went from erratic to somewhat of a calmer pattern.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked her softly.

She grinned, her body still coming down from the high he just helped induced onto her and opening her eyes slowly.

“More than okay…Perfect” She mumbled as the violet crept back to her black heavily-hooded eyes.

“I love you, Jon…” She added ever-so-casually like it was something they always said.

“Sorry, what?” He wanted to hear her confess it again, reassure him that all of this was real, that he hadn’t dreamt any of it, that she was his indeed.

“Nothing. I said I’m okay…” She sounded nervous.

_Don’t shy away from me …_

“Did you say something after that?” He insisted.

“No…” She said in complete denial “Get your ears checked Mr. Snow”

“I apologize, Miss Targaryen” He smirked at her poor attempt of a lie “All that moaning and _‘Oh, Jon’_ _‘yes, Jon’_ you’ve been doing must’ve messed up my eardrums”

She immediately blushed, smiling shyly at him “Shut up! You and your kinkiness!”

“Daenerys” Someone called out for her, breaking their sweet exchange of affection and causing her head snapping in the direction of the door “Anders is here…”

“Rhae…” She and Jon said in unison, both recognizing the unmistakable voice.

“I’ll be right there” She told her sister and shifted her focus back to him.

“Er, Dany love… Who’s Anders?” was the first thing that left his mouth.

Jon knew he was being ridiculous, but still, he couldn’t help the tingling sense of jealousy taking over him.

“He’s our childhood friend, his family owns the house next to ours in Starfall. We kinda grew up together, like summer buddies or whatever… I don’t really keep in touch with him since I only stay there a couple of weeks each year, but he’s still best mates with my cousin Edric” She explained.

“I see… And did you ever, umm you know cross friendship borders with him?” He so openly baited her into answering his number one raging thought.

“Well, eh, we… Gods! I… yeah, if you must know, we did make out, and it was literally ONE time! I was like twelve or something… Just being a stupid kid exploring what kissing was… But, we both grew up since then, and… I think of him as a brother now” Dany said, flushed red with embarrassment.

Jon’s face changed, but he remained calm and controlled his bubbling anger at the sheer thought of another touching his girl and claiming her lips, even if it was in the past.

“I hope he’s thinking the same way though! Would be a shame if I had to come all the way south to put him back in his place! I swear Dany, if he dares to make a move on you…” She cut him off,

“Wow, slow down there! As much as I enjoy it when you let the wolf out to play, there’s no need Jon. We’re just friends and none of the horrific scenarios going on through your pretty head right now has any truth in it… Plus, it really doesn’t matter! I only have eyes for one guy, some broody handsome northern fool that happens to be my boyfriend” Dany winked at him, knowingly.

“Well, that’s good to know” He said smugly, her words cooling his inner hurricane a bit “I only have eyes for you too, babe”

“Oh poor northern lasses! Their dreams of courting Winterfell’s most eligible bachelor would be crushed” The sound of her soft laughter music to his ears.

“Well they can go on dreaming all they want … He’s been spoken for” He announced proudly.

Jon held her gaze and he could drown in her beautiful lavender eyes that were beaming at him with complete adoration.

“I love you” He whispered, meaning it with all his heart.

Jon ended the call feeling down. He hated being half the world away from her, not knowing what she was up to or who she was with.

_She could have been here, next to me right now! _

_We could have been out, in the snow, near the waterfall or in that abandoned cabin in the Godswood… _

_I could have shown her Winterfell, I could have shown her my home… _

_We could have gone riding on the back of Shadow and Winterstorm, she would have loved it…_

He was so pissed at how shitty things turned out while these holidays were supposed to be the best of his life, if only destiny had allowed his original plan of spending The New Westerosi Year together at his home in their little happy bubble, with no one, nor anything to interrupt or bother them.

He just sighed as there was no point of brooding over it now.

Still, something else was nagging at him.

Or rather someone…

_Anders!_

He knew he was being childish, stupid and insecure but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want her “_summer buddy”_ anywhere around her. 

He tried to fight the urge but the next thing he knew he had logged into Instagram and started going through her follower list. He found the so-called _friend _easily enough as he was tagged in some of the photos with her and whom he presumed to be her cousin. He was pleased to find that his profile was public. 

_Oh yeah, let the stalking begin…_

Jon scrolled through his profile with a critical eye. The guy wasn’t bad-looking, _not bad-looking at all!_ He begrudgingly admitted. _And seems to have a lot of friends, too._ He was also a college guy, _an_ _art student! _If his bio was to be believed.

What he saw next shocked him though.

Several pictures, no tons of pictures of Dany, _his _Dany as she posed, laughed, walked, or was caught spontaneously in each and every one of the shots. He frowned as he continued to scroll through his foe’s profile discovering that the asshole took the liberty of posting a series of her photos like some sick obsessed psycho would.

If Jon didn’t already know better, he would have sworn that she was his girlfriend or something.

“What the fuck?” Jon growled dangerously.

What really made his heart sink, though, were the captions. He couldn’t believe his own eyes.

**Andy_Yronwood: Simply… Perfection ❤️#D #SheDragon 🔥**

**Andy_Yronwood: Don't close your eyes... It's mirrors that should shy away upon the reflection of your beauty ❤️#D #SheDragon 🔥**

**Andy_Yronwood: My lenses don't do her justice ❤️#D #SheDragon 🔥**

**Andy_Yronwood: And when she smiles, the whole world stops and stands for a while ❤️#D #SheDragon 🔥**

**Andy_Yronwood: Her jewel of eyes are but a window of her beautiful soul ❤️#D #SheDragon 🔥**

“Seven hells” Jon hissed “Where the fuck does he get off posting this shit like she was his fucking girl?_” _He shouted at no one in particular.

Dany had some nerve as well, she nothing but assured him that they were mere friends, and yet there she was posing for him like some...

“FUCK!” He didn’t even want to finish that sentence. 

She’d mentioned that they kinda lost contact, she’d made it sound as if she hadn’t seen him in ages, and yet the dates of his posts go back to this very last summer. Certainly, her relationship with this Anders was a lot cozier than she’d let on.

Friends she’d said, a brother…

_Yeah, brother_ _my ass!_

_The fucker is obviously into her…_

* * *

After they ended the call, Dany disregarded of her phone on the night stand and quickly walked to the bathroom, still feeling the stickiness between her thighs from her previous adventure.

She sighed happily remembering the bliss she felt, how cherished and treasured Jon made her feel, even half the world away.

_Jon, her love…_

As soon as she finished attending to herself, she made it towards the living room in a hurry, finding her mother and Uncle Arthur on the couch, sipping on Dornish red while chatting animatedly.

“Daenerys! What took you so long honey? They’ve been waiting for you for a while now…” Ashara said once she spotted her daughter, titling her head all the way towards the fireplace at the other end of the spacious living room, where her cousins Dyanna and Edric were seemingly engaged in a heated discussion with Anders.

“I was talking to Jon...” She heard herself reply faintly, eyes pleading with her mother to not tease her about him in front of their family. Ashara took the hint as she said nothing in response and ushered her to go join the youngs.

“Ehhh, Daenerys! Finally…” Anders’ voice had her turn in their direction as he approached her and she met him halfway. He immediately brought her in a tight embrace as he continued “It’s so good to see you again! I missed you, beautiful…”

Dany hugged him back wishing Jon’s arms were around her instead. Mind elsewhere, she absently said “Missed you too, Andy…”

“Wow, wonder what short Mc. Broody has to say to THAT” Rhaenys’ sarcastic tone commented out of nowhere.

“Shut up!" Dany hissed pulling away at once “And I wonder what mom has to say to you and Arya kicking a boy’s ass at school, and almost getting yourselves dragged to the principal’s office” She snapped sharply.

Rhaenys shot a worried look where their mother was sitting, making sure she was out of hearing range “He earned it! He was picking up on our friend Mycah…”

“I’m still interested in knowing who short Mc.Broody is though” Edric said, eyebrow raised in question.

“Her weasel bee of a boyfriend…” The little girl answered, rolling her eyes.

“I saw their photos on Insta, and I have to admit, he's handsome…” Dyanna interfered, sighing dreamily.

“Uhhh, not bad cousin!” Edric nodged her playfully “Did you hear that, Andy? Our Daenerys has finally grown up! Huh, she even has a boyfriend and all… ” He winked at his buddy who joined him in chortle.

Dany glared at them, transpiring a serious attitude “If we’re going to discuss my dating life the whole time we’re out, then I prefer to stay home. I mean it…”

“Oh cousin! They were just teasing, you know how they are” Dyanna interfered “The boys will be at their best behavior though” She glanced at Edric and Anders implying them to play along “Right?”

“Yes, mom!” Both guys said in unison, obvious mockery coating their voices.

Dany huffed in exasperation and brushed past them towards the hallway to retrieve her coat. Her sister, cousins and their friend shortly following behind with wicked, mischievous smiles plastered all over their faces.

She was definitely in for a rough day out…

* * *

As much as she would have loved to deny it, she did actually have a great time.

First, Edric had treated them all to a fabulous lunch at one of Sunspear’s top restaurants, where they enjoyed an exquisite meal while admiring the Water Gardens.

Rhaenys, being the nerd she was, insisted they take her to some place where she could benefit from actual knowledge, so they made a quick stop at each of the surrounding old castles, just to get her off their backs.

The afternoon wrapped up rather quickly between visiting Spear Museum and The Snakes’ House, while pausing every now and then to take pictures.

On many occasions, she wanted to snap a selfie and send it to Jon to show him Dorne, to tease him that he should have taken that flight he threatened to book and come be with her, but she had realized that she forgot to grab her phone from the nightstand in her hurry to leave the room and meet up with their guest.

Still, she would call him as soon as she got back, for she found that she definitely needed to hear his voice again, even if they had only just talked a few hours ago.

She simply missed him. Terribly_..._

When Dyanna suggested they went shopping in Planky Town where the best malls where located, the guys came up with some lame excuse about how they were tired and wanted to call it a night. Rhaenys nothing but jumped in to join them as she was definitely not the type of girl to spend hours and hours gossiping and trying clothes on as she suspected her sister and cousin would.

Dany was passing by some pastry shop when she spotted 'meleqeldlie' and remembered Jon’s reaction when he tried the Essosi delicacy for the first time. She chuckled a bit as memories of a certain date night flooded her mind; the way he moaned when he got a bite of the sweets, the way his sinful tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at some cream that escaped the stuffing, but mainly the way his sexy face frowned as she was talking to the chef, knowing that he was dead jealous every second of it.

She was about to step inside when she heard her cousin say “Daenerys! Where are you going ?”

“I'm gonna buy a present for Jon! He loves lemon treats, and there are none in The North” Dany explained innocently.

“Oh no!” Dyanna smirked knowingly “I have another idea… something special… more creative. Trust me cousin, let's go! ”

Dany followed her closely until she found herself looking at the showcase of a…_LINGERIE STORE?_

“Oh Gods! DYANNA!” She let out a gasp that had several people turning their direction.

“What?” Her cousin shrugged “You said you wanted to get him a present, this would be a great one. One I know for a fact he would like!”

At Dany’s silence she continued “Look, you don’t have to wear it for him if you don’t want to, just, ummm I don’t know treat yourself with an expensive nice pair. You know what? It’s on me, honey! Consider it a New Year present… Come” Dyanna exclaimed dramatically, dragging her inside the store.

An hour and several trials later, the two girls walked out holding bags and smiling at their new dangerous goodies.

* * *

Once back home, Dany made sure to go straight in a bee line to her room. She didn’t want her mother to notice the bags she was carrying, nor to bump into her uncle and have to explain to him why she had them in the first place.

_Uncle Arthur might be a bachelor, but with how handsome he is, women must be throwing themselves at him! I’m sure he’ll recognize a lingerie brand when he sees one…_

She closed the door behind her and giggled at the excitement that overtook her from thinking of Jon’s reaction when he would lay eyes on her in the sexy lacy black lingerie she chose.

Her pleasant mood came to a screeching halt when she reached for her phone though. There were several missed calls from Jon as well as a bunch of what looked like angry messages. Her stomach dropped and twisted in knots as she scrolled through the texts.

**Jon: We need to talk!**

**Jon: Ring me back ASAP!**

**Jon: Why the fuck aren’t you answering me?**

**Jon: Fine! Have it your way Daenerys**…

_What the hell was going on? _

_And Daenerys? He never calls me that…_

With clumsy fingers, she immediately dialed Jon’s number and waited for him to answer.

“To what do I owe the pleasure your grace?” He said, picking up after long rings, voice flat and emotionless.

“Jon? What’s wrong?” She asked, worry and confusion gnawing at her.

“I literally called you like a thousand times” He growled “Where the fuck were you?”

“Why are talking to me like that?” She replied perplexed “I forgot my phone while I was out”

“I’m such a fucking moron, you know! All I’ve been doing is thinking about you, dreaming about you and counting minutes so we could be together again… while you were out there having the time of your life doing Gods know what with that jackass!”

He paused, breathing heavily “Speaking of which, would you care to explain to me why your pathetic excuse of a childhood friend has your pretty face all over his Instagram account?” He shouted angrily “Damn it Dany, you’re my girlfriend and I don’t even have that much photos of you on my page!”

She could literally feel her skin boiling. Here she was dreaming of him every second of every day, thinking about him and ways to surprise and please him while he launched at her with that harsh tone and some ridiculous insinuations “Are you going to listen to me for a moment or are you gonna just continue with this testosterone rush, Jon?” She said.

“Look, I told you I left my phone at home and we just came back, that’s the only reason I wasn’t able to get back to you. As for the photos, it’s really not what you think. He’s a photographer, he simply asked me to help him out with some photoshoot last summer to get an internship at his dream magazine. I didn’t think much of it, I was merely pulling out a favor for a friend, to help him advance in his career…”

“A friend, huh?” She heard his obvious chuckle “Well it sure didn’t look purely professional with all those fucking heart emojis and stupid quotes and hashtags. He’s quite the poet, isn’t he?” His laugh was dry and bitter.

“How did you even find these pictures, Jon?” Dany asked suspiciously “Were you stalking Andy’s page or something?”

“Andy? What? So, you’re on nickname basis now? Is that where we're at? Does he call you Dany? FUCK! What else happened during those summers, huh? ‘Cause for “just a friend” he seems quite persistent to follow you all the way to Sunspear!” His accusation cut her heart like a poisonous dagger.

“JON!” She snapped, not stomaching his stupidity anymore “Him and my cousin are best mates, and we’re staying at Edric’s place, I told you that! What do you want me to bloody do? Forbid him from visiting his friend or what? And no, he doesn’t call me Dany. No one but you does! He calls me Daenerys, just like everybody else… I don’t understand why we’re even discussing this. There is no need for your irrational jealousy… ”

“Irrational?” He cut her off “Irrational Dany? Tell me you wouldn’t act the same if the situation were reversed? Tell me you wouldn’t fucking lose it if one of my exes started posting shit from our past on her profile?”

“How could you even compare Jon? He’s not my ex! He's my FRIEND! And that’s not even the point here, of course I'd be upset, but I wouldn’t take it out on you before hearing what you have to say. I wouldn’t accuse you of fooling around behind my back just like that. Even with your fucked up history… I still wouldn’t!”

She could hear his raging breathing from the other end of the phone as he made no attempt to answer her.

At his lack of response, she continued “It’s all about TRUST, it all comes down to that, whether we’re next to each other or seven kingdoms away… And it’s rather obvious what little faith you have in me, in us…”

“Dany…” His voice came in a faint whisper.

“No Jon, you will hear this! You will hear what I have to say. If you truly believe I’m capable of cheating on you, then I’m sorry to tell you that you don’t know me in the slightest. I opened up to you, I let you in where I never allowed anyone before, I gave you my heart, I gave you all of me, everything! If that’s not good enough, then I’m not sure what is”

Sighing, she went on “I guess our relationship isn’t as strong as I thought it was after all…” Dany swallowed a sob at that admission.

“No, No! I, I’m… Dany, don’t say that! I didn’t mean to…” He stammered trying to come up with the right words.

“Don’t! Just…don’t. I dunno Jon! Maybe this whole distance thing isn’t so bad after all. It will give us both time to figure out what we truly want and what our next step would be. It’ll give you time to think clearly and…”

He cut her off, voice swelling with panic “I don’t need time Dany! I know what I want! I love you and I want you… I fucked up, okay? I panicked, I never said I didn’t trust you, I just… I let my own insecurities play me; knowing that he's hovering near you and then when I saw those damn photos, I… I overreacted. I know how guys think, and… he clearly wants his way into your pants and I can never allow that, never! You’re mine Dany, MINE! Now and always…”

_You still don't get it do you? It's still just a pissing contest for you..._

A pregnant silence followed before she broke it off with a choked voice “I… have to go, Jon! We’ll talk… another time, yeah?”

“Dany, please, wait! I hate for us to hang up like this…”

“Just lemme cool off... I don’t wanna argue with you anymore. I’ll call you though. Soon, I promise!”

She paused for a second “Happy New Year, Jon” She said before ending the call and holding the phone to her chest as she started crying, no longer capable of holding her tears.

_Gods! How could he?_ _To even consider that… _

_Does he think so little of me? _

_Does he think I’m like every other slut he’s been with? _

Dany walked to her bathroom with heavy feet, her entire body throbbing with emotional hurt and physical pain. She splashed some cold water on her angry red skin and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears of frustration that continued to uncontrollably spill down her cheeks.

She opened them to find the fragile damaged girl staring right back at her, the broken version of herself that she thought she said goodbye to not so long ago.

Her inner demons didn’t waste a second of pity, immerging from the shadows of her soul where they ever lingered, lurking nearby, jumping at the opportunity to point and laugh at her.

_He doesn’t trust you…_

_He only wants to own you…_

_He’s not in love with you, _

_He’s in love with the idea of possessing you… _

_His prize, his trophy, a beautiful token to brag about and proclaim as his. _

_A property…_

_Oh you sweet summer child, _

_Since when does the wolf tame the dragon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel you judging me 👀  
Well, Jon is in High School, it's not like he's all matured yet 🤷♀️  
Stay tuned though *wink*
> 
> Ps: In case you missed The Finale for my other fic 'Legally Silver', it's now COMPLETE !! So swing by y'all ♥


End file.
